


No Longer Room-mates

by izaiza



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Feels, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, May contain smut, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, clueless what this is, panicked gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaiza/pseuds/izaiza
Summary: Jaehyungparkian are no longer room-mates but they miss each other.(Jaehyungparkian are panicked gays)





	1. My almost best

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fic and I'm not a writer at all, you'll see my writing capability matches that of a kindergartner but jaehyungparkian is giving me feels these days. I'm really sad they aren't roommates anymore and Brian said on NCT Night Night that he would always want to share rooms with Jae his best roommate but Jae is dense arghhhhhh this is my rant about them.

Boring. Not having a roommate is boring.

Now, don’t get him wrong. Brian loves the new dorm and an entire room to himself. It’s spacious, he has a bigger bed, he can now keep a lot more stuff in this room without it being cramped, the most important was that he had privacy now which he hadn’t since 8 years. It almost feels surreal that they’ve earned this doing what they love, being DAY6.

But it’s been two weeks since they moved into this dorm and as much as it is amazing, Brian just has this little feeling of emptiness, that a part of him misses something. Or someone. After mulling over this for two weeks, Brian knows now. It’s his crackhead of a roommate, the one and only, Park Jaehyung.

Brian misses Jae. Jae was like a constant background noise in their room, always playing games (and losing) and yelling with his friends over said lost games. He would record videos for Jaesix (Brian is sad he’s taking a break, he loves Jaesix videos but don’t tell Jae that), sing random songs, watch videos and make Brian watch them as well, his constant “Brian, help meee” for everything Korean, his excitement over literally any random shit he comes across and his need to tell Brian about said shit. Brian felt harassed those days when all he wanted was some peace to write his lyrics, but he would always give in to Jae. After moving in to the new dorm, Brian thought he would be much more productive now that he has all his time and peace, but he turned out to be absolutely wrong. Brian hasn’t written a single word in these two weeks. Oh he definitely is busy with promotions of “Shoot Me” but he is used to working under pressure and considers himself a good multi-tasker now. Surprisingly, he hasn’t had any inspiration lately. He’s currently reading a book to get it back but so far it isn’t helping.

And he realises that he’s bored. He’s bored without Jae in his room. He’s bored without Jae’s constant babbling that Brian always pays attention to. 

Or it is not even that he is bored. He struggles with himself but at last admits that he desperately misses his roommate, his Jae. Which is quite funny because said guy is literally next door and Brian can just go over to his room any time. But he doesn’t want to impose. Since moving to this dorm, Jae hasn’t once come to his room to spend time with him. They do meet in the hall for anything really, all the members watch TV, eat or just hang out there whenever they feel like. In fact Brian goes over to Dowoon’s room a lot because that little boy cannot be left alone, he can’t even make his own bed (Alright, Brian misses Dowoon too, but nobody has to know), messes around with Sungjin because his day is never complete without poking fun at Sungjin’s expense, hangs out with Wonpil and let’s him use all his aegyo on him because the other members won’t let him.

But Jae, Brian doesn’t go to Jae’s room to hang out with him. Oh he’s seen Jae’s room, he’s organised it surprisingly well. In fact, Jae seems the happiest to get his own room. He even said that the other day on that radio show. To be honest, Brian is a little hurt that Jae doesn’t seem to miss him at all, and in fact, behaves like he’s really glad he doesn’t have to share a room with him anymore. Brian wonders if he was such a bad roommate? He didn’t think he was that annoying (he is trying to stop mimicking Jae when he speaks English but it’s just so much fun).

Well, Jae does leave his door open most of the time so it’s not like he doesn’t want anyone to come over, and the other boys do go around and mess with him most of the time, but Brian feels a little awkward. Never would he have imagined there would come a day when things would be awkward with Jae, and in this case the awkwardness is probably only from his side. It’s petty and maybe he’s overthinking but it’s been two weeks and Jae hasn’t come over to hang out in his room either. Even though Brian practically confessed in last night’s radio show that he wants to share rooms with Jae during the world tour and that he loves Jae being his roommate. Just thinking about it is making his ears go red now. Why did he have to say that. Jae clearly doesn’t want to share a room with him. 

Brian sighs. This is going nowhere. It’s late and he’s tired and he should just sleep because there’s a schedule tomorrow, in the evening but he knows better than anyone that he cannot do without sleep. Also maybe he can just sleep it all off and tomorrow things would be normal and they’ll be Jaehyungparkian again. Brian thinks about how this ship name Jae gave them was so ridiculous but he loves it anyway, not that he’ll ever accept that in front of Jae.

Brian decides to take a shower and call it a night.

_

 

In the room next door, a certain Park Jaehyung is in a similar predicament. 

Park Jaehyung is bored. None of the members have come over to hang out, most likely tired after a long day. Jae gives up on the game he is playing online with Bernard, losing for the umpteenth time. Well, it is only because he is tired, otherwise he’ll show him who is the ace.

Maybe he should just call it a night, but he isn’t sleepy yet. He decides to do what he does best, tweet. He picks up his phone and scrolls through the notifications lined up, checks out the day6 hashtag and he’s happy to see his feed flooding with ments from their promotions. A certain tweet catches his attention: 

“Jaehyungparkian are no longer roommates today is a sad day”

Oh.

Well, he feels sad too that they are no longer roommates but it’s been eight years and Jae really needed privacy. These days he is finally able to fall asleep easily. Not like he hated sharing rooms with Brian, definitely not, in fact it is the other way round. Brian was the best roommate he could ever ask for. He always indulges Jae, readily accepts being his personal dictionary and translator, he’s fun, he’s sweet and caring, he’s got a hot morning voice. Now, Jae isn’t sure what to do with the last piece of information, he’s loved Brian’s morning voice since the first time he heard it, and even after eight years, he is unable to get over it. It’s just too damn hot. He would be embarrassed but years back the first time Jae woke him up, Brian just murmured “hyung” and Jae literally went, “dude, say that again”. Brian did say it again and Jae’s cheeks probably turned pink, but Brian promptly fell asleep again and Jae let him. They never mentioned this incident to each other again, though Jae has openly said that he loves Brian’s morning voice and Brian knows this. But it’s nothing weird between them, they have always shamelessly complimented each other and never felt the need to hide these things. Like Brian telling him he finds his collarbones really sexy, Jae telling Brian how he loves Brian’s persona on stage with his eyes half lidded and tongue peeking out. They say “I love you”s on a regular basis and think nothing of it, they love each other, as band mates, as room mates, as friends. There’s nothing weird about them. 

He was not able to fall asleep easily with Brian in the room because Brian made noises while falling asleep, Jae unintentionally concentrated on those noises, his little sighs and little moans, over time he even started sleep talking like Jae, it was really cute. How could Jae fall asleep when he had to listen to Brian? And Jae doesn’t know what random shit he himself talks in sleep, so most of the time he makes sure he sleeps after Brian. Now that he’s finally alone in his room, he can sleep talk all he wants, though he does miss Brian’s noises. 

Back to the tweet, Jae reads the replies, fans are commenting with “Brian wants to share a room with Jae, feels bad for Bribri, he can always share a room with me *heart* ”. Jae chuckles, thirsty fans are always entertaining. Well, sorry but Brian’s roommate position is Jae’s forever and he is not giving that up even to a My Day. That reminds him, last night, Brian said he wants to be his roommate on the world tour, but it’s been 2 weeks and he hasn’t come over even once to his room. What’s the deal with that? Jae tried going over to Brian’s like thrice but every time he was asleep. This boy literally loves sleep more than anyone. He went and said all that last night but didn’t bother coming over to Jae’s room at all.

Jae sits up. He’s bored and he misses Brian when he’s literally next door. This is stupid. Jae gets up and goes out of the room, see’s the door to Brian’s room is ajar and the lights on, Brian’s awake then for once.

Jae enters the room.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae is a panicked gay who does not do intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Falling' is a superior song and I hope everyone has listened to it! Me? It's on loop haha I can't stop listening to it!

Jae enters and sees that Brian is just coming out of the bathroom, hair wet and dripping, a towel around his shoulder, and clad only in a pair of boxers doodled with little fox faces (a gift from a fansite, Jae thinks the boxers are cute). 

Brian looks up at him and stills, his eyes widen and a surprised “hyung” leaves his mouth.

“You’re here?”

Brian who looks like he is in a daze.

“What does that even mean? Yes, Park Jaehyung here, in the flesh!”

Honestly, why is Brian surprised? And he’s still standing there. And still mostly naked. He looks good, all broad shoulders and buffed up chest. Jae realizes that he’s staring and averts his eyes. Then realizes that that was weird and looks back again.

“You look hot and everything but dude you’ll catch a cold.”

Jae just wants him to get dressed. 

Brian snaps back to reality, notices he’s only in his boxers and pinks a little at the compliment.

“R-right,”

Did he just stutter? What is wrong with him. But Jae hyung is here. Just when Brian was giving himself a headache thinking about Jae, he struts into his room like he hasn’t been ignoring him for the past two weeks.

Brian moves to pick up a thin oversized white tee he had laid out on his bed to change into. He picks it up while asking, 

“Did you need something?”

“Uh,”

Jae is perplexed. This is not a question he was expecting, this is not a question Brian has ever asked him before, though never has such a scenario occurred before either. Brian removes the towel from his shoulder and starts putting on the t-shirt.

“--- I was passing by?”

Brian pauses mid-way, the t-shirt is stuck to his wet hair and getting soaked.

“You’re getting it all wet, at least dry your hair you big baby.”

Brian continues putting it on and finally his upper torso is covered, his hair is still dripping.

“Says who?”

“Says your hyung.”

Jae goes on to pick up the discarded towel.

“Hyung who doesn’t like sharing a room with me.”

Now it is Jae’s turn to pause.

“What.”

“What.”

Jae reaches out a hand and gently touches Brian's arm, motioning at him to sit on the bed.

Brian complies and sits down on the edge, legs apart.

Jae moves forward and is now standing between Brian’s legs, he flops the towel on his head and starts drying his hair. For a few moments, both of them say nothing. Jae gently working on drying the hair and Brian's eyes close, enjoying the treatment. Once Jae thinks his hair is dry enough, he discards the towel, still standing in that position he holds Brian’s face with both hands and tilts it upwards. Brian opens his eyes and has a confused look on his face. He also looks like he's gonna fall asleep any moment now. Knowing Brian, he probably will. Jae looks into his eyes and says,

“You’re an idiot, Bribri.”

Brian deflates and hangs his head. Jae is avoiding his question.

“I am not avoiding your question”

Did he just say that out loud?

“Yes, you did. And to answer your question, I don’t know how that got into your skull but you already know you are my almost best member too so how could I ever hate rooming with you?”

Brian chuckles. Jae will never let that go. On that ASC episode he hosted with Jae, Brian really wanted to say that Jae is his best band mate because they are definitely the closest, being roommates after all and spending most of their time together. But he couldn’t say that as Brian truly loves all his members, though he won’t deny that he is super partial towards Jae. Brian tilts his head upwards again, which Jae still hasn’t let go. He doesn’t know whether it was the atmosphere, the intimacy, their position or because it’s been days since he’s been alone with Jae without any of the members, or Jae’s words and his gentle eyes looking down at him, but Brian feels a little daring and snakes his arms around Jae’s waist, pulls him closer and buries his face into the soft fabric of Jae’s shirt, the warmth of the soft flesh of his stomach seeping through.

Jae’s hands move from his face to his hair, gently carding through the still damp strands. He doesn’t resist Brian and let’s him hug his stomach. He thinks his cheeks are a little pink because he isn’t used to this. Him and Brian, although verbally they shower each other with ‘love you’s and they are very comfortable with skinship too but it is never like this, never this… soft. Jae is feeling warm and is suddenly at a loss for words.

“I miss you.”

Brian didn’t intend to say that, but his mouth has no filter tonight. He feels embarrassed and buries his face further into Jae’s stomach.

He says it very quietly and his voice is muffled by Jae’s shirt, still Jae hears it as clear as day. He stills, it takes a moment for this to process, because this feels much more intimate than any 'I love you's they’ve ever said before. Jae can feel his ears burning. He doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t do intimate, he’s much more comfortable joking and flirting but this, this is new, this is unexplored area and he thinks his brain is going to combust.

“You’re such a baby, Bribri. I’m literally next door! And you don’t seem like you miss me all that much seeing as you never come to my room.”

That’s the best Jae could come up with in this situation, he was not about to say ‘oh I miss you too’ or worse ‘I miss you more’. That’s not Jae, he doesn’t do such cliched confessions and this does seem like a confession, he’s unable to see how this will unfold and he is trying to get back the comfort zone he is used to, with the Brian Kang who is his best friend.

Jae’s fingers are still gently carding through Brian’s hair, almost caressing. Brian tilts his head a little upwards, only his eyes peeking out from below a tuft of messy moist hair, rest of the face still buried in Jae’s shirt.

Brian is looking up at him with innocent eyes full of questions, and Jae finds Brian unbearable cute at that moment. Jae can feel his cheeks growing pink. What’s up with Brian today? There is only so much Jae can take and right now before he ends up making a fool out of himself with some cheesy confession, he’d rather flee and that urge is winning.

“I thought you didn’t want me to come.”

Brian’s voice is still muffled and he sounds like he’s sulking. Jae’s mind goes for a toss, what is even happening? Why would Brian think that Jae wouldn’t want him over, Brian of all people, Brian with whom he spends most of his time with if he’s not outside meeting other friends. Brian is a part of his life, all the members are, but Brian has a special place, they share a different bond, the closest and the strongest. He is Brian’s almost best and Brian is his best.

“What.”

Jae is honestly confused that Brian could even get such an idea.

Brian buries his face in Jae’s stomach again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it is so short, but I tried. Writing is difficult T.T Also I'm sorry if anything sounds awkward, English is not my first language.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Stop and Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mosquito in the life of Jaehyungparkian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for all the cheese and the extremely short chapter, but I was so so happy to receive your kind comments that I wanted to update even a little.

Brian is so embarrassed he wants to die. Jae is his best friend for fuck’s sake and Brian is sure he is behaving like a needy girlfriend right now. But he’s already taken the leap so might as well go all out today (it’s still embarrassing as fuck so he’s not going to raise his head any time soon, and Jae’s stomach feels amazing, he should do this more often.)

“You even said on broadcast that you don’t want to share rooms even on tour.”

Just kill him now, are they really having this conversation?

Brian’s voice is so quiet it is making Jae a little upset. He never thought much about what he’s saying on broadcast but maybe he should have. His brain finally starts piecing things together. He speaks in a voice gentler than he has probably ever used, but right now he feels the need to.

“Bri, I thought all of us are happy to have our own rooms now?”

“We are.”

“When I said I want to have my own room during the tour, I did not mean I don’t wanna share rooms with you.”

Brian does not respond. Jae takes this as his cue to continue.

“You know, I make a lot of noise. I stay up till very late and I know it affects your sleep. You’ve been reading a lot lately, in our old dorm you would sometimes read in the hall because our room was too noisy for you. I know you need to read up a lot to get your inspiration for lyrics. I just don’t want to be in your way. When I have my own room, I won’t feel guilty for troubling you. You’ve been working so hard, you deserve your peace and quiet, and I can’t give you that Bri. If I could, I would share rooms with you forever, in fact there is nobody else I would want as my roommate. Only you.”

Jae realises Bri is now looking up at his face with an expression of surprise, a little disbelief, and eyes wide in wonder. He finally registers what he just ranted and the urge to flee is back. He is even considering jumping right out the window. Blood is rushing to his face and he’s pretty sure he looks like a tomato.

To say that Brian is shocked would be an understatement. And Jae’s face is so red, he would have laughed on his face and probably taken a video to record this moment and tease about it forever if it was in any other situation. But right at this moment, his heart is pounding and warmth is flooding his entire body, he’s sure his face is as red as Jae’s.

They are both staring at each other, Brian at a loss for words and Jae praying for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Maybe the Gods heard him, because right at that moment, a certain drum barges in the door with a- 

“Hyung where is the mosquito coil ---”

-looks from Brian to Jae, at their position, Jae standing between Brian’s legs and Brian’s arms around Jae’s waist. His eyes widen and mouth opens into an 'O'.

Jae and Brian both snap their necks toward Dowoon, realise their position and separate immediately. Brian starts-

“Uhhh it’s.. in… the...”

Dowoon’s mouth is still open.

“.... uhhh…. ”

Dowoon finally understands why Sungjin hyung always tells him to knock. And right now cannot take this awkwardness so he comes to a decision.

“I’ll ask Wonpil hyung!”

Dowoon shuts the door with a loud bang.

Brian and Jae are still staring at the door. Jae is the first one to snap back to reality and turns towards Brian.

Brian looks at him.

Jae snorts.

Brian loses it. He laughs and yells at the same time. He is so embarrassed but the situation is so funny, he laughs and laughs until he has tears in his eyes. He’s rolling in his bed, his stomach is now aching with the all the laughing so he’s yelling even more.

Jae sinks down on the floor, holding his head on his hands. He feels like banging his head but he can’t stop laughing either.

Finally, after what feels like ages, they both calm down, the sound of their hard breathing echoing in the room.

Jae is sitting beside the bed, with his hands lying on the edge and head resting on them. He’s looking at Brian who’s lying in a fetus position, hair even messier than before, cheeks flushed red, eyes teary and looking at Jae. His t-shirt is sliding off of a shoulder and his legs are bare but Jae’s trying not to look.

“What just happened man.”

Brian chuckles. 

“I don’t know, but me too.”

“You too what?”

“I would want to be roommates with you forever too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY IT IS LIKE THIS I AM EMBARRASSED TOO. Also I'm really grateful for all the comments, I could have never imagined you guys will like my.. jaehyungparkian rant.. this is what this fic is...


	4. Out of my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snake in the life of Jaehyungparkian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm not even sure if I'm writing fluff or crack.

Brian said it. He can feel his heart thumping in his chest but after Jae’s own confession, Brian couldn’t not say it. He had to get it across. Jae is much more important to him than he’ll probably know. Away from his family living in Canada, for Brian, the members are as good as his family, and Brian knows that it is the same for Jae. Not that he loves the other members any less, but Jae is his pillar, his support system, he’s always there for him. There’s nothing that Brian does not share with Jae. Thinking about it now, the whole ‘Jae doesn’t want me as his room-mate’ thing was so silly, but because it is Jae, Brian ended up over-thinking and now look what happened. Maybe it was for the better because the way Jae is staring into his eyes, Brian is frozen, cannot look away, doesn’t want to look way. There’s tension in the air, and anticipation building up. Only the sound of their breathing can be heard.

Jae’s heart skips a beat. That is a confession, if Jae has ever heard one. Like, a best friend’s confession. Do best friends have confessions? Jae doesn’t know. But Brian is looking into his eyes and he’s looking right back and maybe he should say something but he doesn’t want to break the moment and doesn’t even know what to say.

Jae leans his head on one folded arm, mirroring Brian who’s lying opposite from him. Jae slowly reaches out a hand, dragging it along the smooth bed sheet. He doesn’t know what he’s trying to do but before he could think, his hand moved. He just wants to touch.

Brian sees Jae’s hand nearing and reaches out his own, the tips of their fingers touch, tentative, and then slowly intertwine. A small shy smile flourishes on Jae’s lips, his ears red, his beady eyes twinkling.

Brian squeezes his hand, his heart calming down and body pleasantly warm. 

On the other hand, Jae’s heart is thumping a mile per minute. It’s becoming hard to maintain eye contact, he is worried his whole face will become a tomato again. And he has no idea what they are even doing at this point. Are best friends so soft with one another? He would never link fingers or stare into Bernard’s eyes this way. But with Brian, he doesn’t know anymore. What he knows is that this is still not enough, he wants more.

And seems like Brian does too because he is tugging Jae’s hand forward.

Jae moves, climbing on to the bed, not letting go of his hand. He is on his knees next to Brian, who twists to now lay on his back. This movement makes their connected hands move onto the other side of Brian such that Jae now has each arm on either sides of Brian, straddling his upper body, bending a little forward, never breaking eye contact.

Brian’s lips move and a breathy ‘hyung’ leaves his mouth.

Jae can feel his head spinning, there’s too much blood rushing to brain. 

Brian eyes move from Jae’s eyes to his lips and further downwards. He is staring at Jae’s exposed collarbones.

Jae can feel goosebumps on his back. He thinks he is going to collapse any moment now.

Just then the door bangs open with a

“What did you do to Dowoonie!!”

And in comes an exaggeratedly fuming Kim Wonpil with a panicked Dowoon trying to pull him back outside.

Jae looks up but makes no move to get off of Brian. Brian looks at Wonpil too.

Wonpil’s expression goes from fuming to amused. 

“Just lock the door if you’re gonna do naughty things, Dowoonie got scared you know.”

“I didn’t get scared.”

“Get out.”

Says Jae whose heart rate is back to normal now thanks to Kim fucking Wonpil and he is the last person Jae would have wanted to be seen by because he will never let this go. The snake.

“Ah oooh you already pulled Brian hyung’s pants off...”

Wonpil makes a show of putting a hand on his mouth and turns toward Dowoon with a 

“Dowoon don’t look!”

Jae sighs,

“Get out.”

Wonpil’s phone was in his hand and before Jae or Brian could react, he swiftly clicks a picture.

Brian rolls onto his other side, hiding his face.

Jae still doesn’t move off Brian, because it’s Wonpil and if he did, he would feel like he lost to him. 

Dowoon once again tries pulling Wonpil out and this time he let’s him with a

“Don’t forget protection!”

And shuts the door.

They hear a muted “Sungjin hyuuuung!!” from behind the door, no doubt Wonpil will now exaggerate and tell him what he’s seen.

Wonpil’s parting words bring back the blush to Jae’s face in full force and he finally gets off Brian and buries his face on the bed. Fucking Kim Wonpil never lets him live. Jae sneaks a peek at Brian who is still rolled over with his face hidden, but Jae can see his ears are red. It’s awkward now, he doesn’t know what to say. Wonpil just insinuated that they were ---

Jae’s phone dings in his pocket and at the same so does Brian’s, kept on the bed side table. Brian turns back and Jae pulls out his phone, sees a message from Wonpil in their group chat. He’s sent the picture of them he just clicked. Jae throws the phone on the bed.

Brian picks up his phone from the table and sees the image too, snorts out loud.

And just like that the awkwardness is gone and Jae starts laughing too.

Brian responds on the GC with a “fuck you” and Wonpil immediately replies with a “no sexting on GC”.

“Ahh this idiot.”

“He totally misunderstood.”

“Yeah.”

“We weren’t, I mean..”

“I know...”

Jae scratches his head, damn this is still awkward.

“Do you wanna go out for ramen?”

Jae gives a puzzled look,

“Suddenly?”

“Yeah.”

Jae looks at the time, it’s half past eleven but he also knows Brian loves ramen and he can’t possibly say no to him either way.

“Let’s go!”

Brian gives him his million dollar worth smile and Jae’s heart flutters. It’s been a while since he’s gone out with Brian, just the two of them. 

Brian gets off the bed and takes out a pair of track pants to change into from the closet.

Jae looks away and says 

“I’ll wait outside.”

Brian gives him an amused look with a ‘sure’.

Jae is out the room in record time and wants to bang his head on the wall, but before he could do that he sees Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon, all three standing right outside with their ears stuck to the wall.

“You guys...”

“You finished so soon???”

“Kim Wonpil I swear..”

“I didn’t believe when they told me..”

“Bob not you too.”

“I tried to stop them.”

“Dowoon you still have your ears stuck to the wall.”

Brian comes out right then and is confused to see all of them right outside the door.

“What are you guys doing? You wanna come too?”

“Hyung I think only you both will be coming tonight..”

“Shut up Pil”

“Ahh Sungjin hyung don’t pull my hair!”

“You guys go on, have fun.”

“Don’t sneak off to a love hotel, it’s not safe.”

“Kim Wonpil if you don’t shut up..”

Brian laughs and pulls Jae out the dorm before they have to witness any murder.

Tonight is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a long long night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Also, do you guys prefer Sungpil or Dopil?


	5. Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly date in the life of Jaehyungparkian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, I'm honestly thrilled that people are reading this. I'm sorry this story doesn't seem to have any plot though, but thank you for still stopping by!

There’s a very good ramen joint near their dorm that they’ve been frequenting. It is run by an old couple who now recognise them and give them a booth in a secluded part of the restaurant so that they have some privacy from the prying eyes of anyone who might recognise them, although the place is relatively empty as it’s quite late in the night.

Brian wasn’t actually that hungry but this is the only thing he could think of at that time to ease the awkwardness, plus ramen and Jae are like two of his absolute favourite things in life, put together, right now he could say he is living one of the best moments of his life. His mouth is already salivating looking at the ramen menu (and maybe Jae, who’s giving him a fond look from across the table, but he’ll bury this information in the furthest corner of his mind for now).

“I’ll just go with shin ramyun, what’ll you have?”

“I’m not really hungry...”

“Hyung, with that body you really don’t need to diet...”

“Shut up.”

Brian looks around and spots the old lady.

“Ah ajhumma~ We’ll have two shin ramyun. And please bring us a soju bottle.”

“Coming up Younghyun-ah~”

“Thank you~”

Jae sighs, he’s really not hungry, but Brian is giving him his million watt smile again. He wants to poke his dimples but restrains for now.

“I thought we were having only ramyun, who said anything about soju? You tryin’ to get me drunk? Kang brian has ulterior motives!”

Jae makes a show of crossing his arms over his chest and trying to cover up, expression faux scared.

Brian rolls his eyes.

“You look like you need to loosen up hyung. You seem tensed, you probably couldn’t sleep also, that’s why you came to my room, right?”

It’s true that Jae couldn’t sleep and he is tensed lately because of the response towards their comeback, but he went to Brian’s room because he missed him, that’s all. There’s no other reason but of course he’s not about to say that, he’s had enough embarrassment for one day. Jae raises one hand over his mouth and mock coughs,

“Loosen up? You really have ulterior motives Brian-ssi..”

“I meant emotionally loosen up.”

“Who said I’m emotionally tensed?”

Brian pretends holding a mic and with a forlorn expression says,

“Do people like our music? I hope they do...”

He’s mimicking Jae. Yeah, Jae said this in their recent Ulsan concert, in a moment of weakness. At times like these, he really finds Brian annoying. This idiot absolutely loves mimicking everyone and making fun of them. This is among the top of his list of ‘Brian Kang’s 10 annoying habits’ (which he secretly adores but nobody has to know). 

“Ahhh let me live!!”

Jae holds his head with both hands and makes a show of pulling out his hair and bangs his head on the table.

“You need the soju.”

“I need the soju.”

Jae looks up and they both start cackling. Jae can’t stop laughing and looks down again. Oh lord, he does need to loosen up, all the schedules have really stressed him out.

Brian stops laughing and rests his chin on one hand, staring down at Jae, wickedly says,

“As for physically loosening up..”

Jae looks up.

“I’m always here to help.”

Brian wiggles his eyebrows.

Jae chokes on air.

Brian laughs so hard he has tears in his eyes.

“Dude, sometimes you’re as bad as Wonpil.”

“Thanks, Wonpil’s amazing.”

“That snake, I can’t believe you always take his side even when you’re supposed to be my best friend.”

“I don’t take anybody’s side, I love everyone equally. And you love him too, you tsundere.”

“What???”

“Oh come on.”

“I love him but he’s still a snake.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d have thought you’re secretly crushing on him.”

“What.”

“But I know better so..”

“How could you even suggest that… and that idiot is already head over heels for someone else.”

“He never accepts it though.”

“He won’t, cause he’s a snake. And enough about Wonpil, don’t ruin our date. I-I mean, friendly date.”

“Friendly date.”

“Yep.”

Just then the waiter arrives with their food, piping hot ramyun is served with a chilled bottle of soju.

The ramen smells amazing and awakens Jae’s appetite too. Brian is already digging in, half slurping the noodles, half yelling about burning his mouth. Jae asks him to slow down but Brian is eating with such relish, sizzling noodles being sucked into his mouth, lips red with the hotness, tongue peeking out to lick the sauce off his lips. Jae realises he’s staring, again, and averts his eyes from his mouth, only to see that Brian is already looking at him, has caught him staring. Brian’s lips twist into a smirk. Jae looks down at his own bowl of ramen, says a small prayer of thanks as he always does, along with a prayer of letting him survive this day without any more embarrassments. He digs in and keeps slurping without looking up. After a few moments, chances an upward glance, but Brian is openly staring at him with an amused smile playing on his lips. This time Jae does not look away. It’s time to man up, Park Jaehyung! Though Jae does not know how so he finds a distraction. Takes the soju bottle and pours a drink for the both of them.

Brian is still staring at him.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Jae picks up his glass and Brian does the same. Their clink their glasses together.

“To DAY6”

“To DAY6”

“And Jaehyungparkian.”

Jae chokes on air again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a small chapter, but it seemed like a good place to end, think of this like a transition chapter.  
> I asked whether you guys like sungpil or dopil only out of curiosity, I like both :) This fic may or may not have either, I don't know yet. I have another question though, bottom bri or bottom jae? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. I Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Jae in the life of Jaehungparkian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the responses, I was just curious to know everyone's preference, I personally like bottom... you will know hahahhahah. But I prefer switching ;) Rating will go up in the next chapter, maybe?

“Hyung your reactions are so funny, makes me want to tease you more.”

Brian does not tell him that he finds his reactions cute rather than funny.

“You disrespectful brat, I will get back at you. Watch. Your. back.”

Jae downs another shot of soju.

“Slow down hyung, I don’t wanna drag your small ass back all the way back home.”

“Well sorry if I have a small ass.”

“It’s small but cute.”

“Thanks???”

“My pleasure.”

“Cocky brat.”

Jae downs another shot.

“But I like your ass too.”

“Good to know, hyung.”

“It’s round, perky and perfect.”

“Thanks?”

“Just the way I like it.”

“Are you drunk already?”

“Not at all.”

Brian’s phone dings indicating a message. It’s past 12 now, Brian curiously peeks into his phone.

“If it’s Wonpil tell him to go away and do snake things.”

“I’ll tell him how much you’re missing him.”

Jae pretends to barf and downs another shot. He sees Brian typing a reply with a small smile on his face. He’s about to put his phone down but gets an immediate reply from the person he’s chatting with. Brian looks amused and laughs a little, typing another reply. Jae gets curious. Who is this person interrupting his friendly date, and that too at midnight, if it’s Wonpil he will make sure he suffers when Jae’s reaches home.

“Is it the snake?”

“Huh? No… no, it’s not him.”

Jae raises an eyebrow. Brian keeps chatting, looking quite pleased in doing so with whoever is there on the other side, his eyes crinkle with how wide he is smiling now. Jae feels a pang of jealousy. Which is stupid, but it is their friendly date and this person is interrupting! Jae downs another shot.

“Then who is it?”

Brian glances up at Jae, then back into his phone, typing out another response.

Jae is now annoyed.

“Oh, it’s just... Johnny.”

“Johnny?”

“Yep.”

Jae gives him a quizzical look.

“Johnny from NCT?”

Jae’s mind clears. Ah. Johnny, a sweet guy, that one. They met a few times on NCT Night Night, he’s an English speaker too and is quite friendly. But Jae didn’t think Brian and him hit it up so well that they’d be exchanging numbers, or did they? And Jae was there the entire time, he didn’t see them exchanging numbers (not like he’s a stalker but he would have noticed, he was right there.)

“When did you become such good friends with him?”

Wait, that sounded bitter. Jae internally smacks his head.

Brian looks up again, averts his eyes.

“Uhh we aren’t actually, he messaged me last night after the show, told me he got my number from a staff as we had already left before he could ask me. He’s sweet, he even apologised for getting it from a staff and asked if it was okay.”

Brian types out a final reply and puts his phone down.

Jae is staring at him with a judging look on his face.

“Why did he get your number?”

“To get to know me better?”

“Why?”

Brian’s giving Jae a look that says 'are you silly'.

“Why not? And he said he’s become a huge fan of ours!”

“But only messaged you?”

Brian sighs.

“He also loves impromptu travelling like me so there’s that, he’s hoping we could travel together.”

“But you like travelling alone.”

“I do.. But if he wants to join sometimes, I don’t mind, he seems like a fun companion.”

“You barely know him.”

“I’m getting to know him… and what’s with that look on your face, he’s not some random person, you know he is nice and always makes us feel welcome, what’s wrong with getting a little closer?”

“Nothing.”

Jae downs another shot.

“Hyung...”

“What?”

“Don’t tell me… are you jealous?”

Jae chokes on his drink.

Brian hides a smile.

“What? Why would I be jealous. I was just surprised is all, and this guy seems like he has ulterior motives.”

“First you say I have ulterior motives, now you say he has ulterior motives, hyung you shouldn’t accuse people so easily...”

“Shut up, you are just too trusting.”

“Oh come on, what could he even do? He’s a dongsaeng and is in a company like SM, he’s one of the elites.”

“Hey, we are in JYP too! JYP all the way!”

“Ofcourse, I’m just saying he isn’t a shady person for you to react this way. You’re literally friends with anyone and everyone, have I ever questioned you about your friends?”

“What’s there to question?”

Brian sighs again. This is going no where. And Jae seems a little drunk, he’s almost emptied the bottle whereas Brian barely had any.

“Nothing. I think we should get going. You're drunk.”

Brian calls out to the old lady for the bill, the lady patting them on their head and telling them to be careful on their way home.

Brian gets up and sees Jae faltering a little, trying to stand up. Brian gets a hold of his arm.

“Be careful, hyung. I told you to slow down, now I’ll have to drag you back.”

“I’m fine, I’m fiiiiine.”

“Sure.”

Brian holds onto Jae's arm and they walk out of the place, onto the footpath, it's late and there's nobody in sight. They start walking towards their dorm.

Jae falters again.

Brian raises Jae’s right arm and slings it onto his shoulder. With Jae’s height, Brian fits just right under his arm, his head would perfectly tuck under Jae’s chin. Brian resists doing that, his cheeks a little pink with their proximity. 

Jae isn’t as drunk as Brian thinks, he faltered because he’s clumsy is all. But he shamelessly takes advantage of the situation and leans close to Brian, his right arm slung snugly around Brian’s neck. Still not satisfied with the distance, he pulls Brian even closer, flush against him, his hair is brushing his chin, Jae takes a sniff.

“Why are you smelling my hair?”

“I am not, your hair is in my face, should I not breathe?”

“You literally pulled me in.”

“Did I?”

Jae can’t see it but Brian’s face is red, Jae is too close. He can feel his breath near his ear. Jae’s talking too close to his ear, and he even felt his lips brush for a moment. Or did he imagine it? At this point he has no idea. The left part of his body is flush against Jae and he can feel his warmth creeping in. Brian is hoping there are no fans outside lurking.

“Bri, your ear is red.”

“It’s hot here.”

They both know he's lying. A cool breeze is flowing and Brian would shiver if it weren’t for Jae’s warmth.

Jae chuckles, whispers into Brian’s ear,

“No, I think you’re the one who's hot.”

Brian’s left hand immediately goes to cover his ear. For all his cockiness in the restaurant, Jae’s closeness now has rendered him unable to function, he blushes beet red. 

“Don’t talk in my ear, your breath stinks.”

“Your ear can smell?”

“Ugh shut up.”

Jae knows Brian is blushing. He loves it when Brian gets like this, he just wants to squeeze the life out of him right now.

They finally reach home, it was barely a five minutes walk but Brian thought it was one of the longest walks of his life, with his heart thumping and body betraying him. Brian unlocks the door with his keys, only a lamp is lit in the hall, probably left on for them by Sungjin. Seems like everyone is now asleep.

Brian pushes Jae towards his room, the door is open. He pushes Jae inside, turns on the lights.

“Hyung, you should sleep now. Thank you for indulging me and my late night cravings.”

Brian gives him a wide smile, cheeks pink.

"Goodnight, hyung."

Brian turns around and moves to leave the room but Jae grabs his shirt from behind, pulls him in and shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm 100% convinced Johnny is crushing on Brian irl lmao, if you haven't then watch day6 singing man in a movie on NCT night night. I'm even tempted to write a Johnny x Brian one shot but no one gonna read it sigh.  
> Next chapter will be titled 'Hunt' :)


	7. I'll Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panicked gays in the life of Jaehyungparkian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I said that this chapter will be called 'Hunt' but I changed my mind. Also guys, I asked y'all to know your preference about top and bottom, but it was not a poll! I just wanted to know your views. I don't know who's gonna top either, I like Jaehyungparkian switching so... but I'll try to make both sides happy huhu iykwim.

Jae’s body moved before he could even think. At one moment he was cooing internally over how cutely Brian had wished him goodnight, that he didn’t even respond, but then Brian was leaving and the only thing he knew was that he didn’t want Brian to leave, not now, not ever. It’s been so many days he’s been alone in this room, he misses Brian, so bad, he doesn’t want to admit it but he does.

Brian is completely caught off-guard. He was indeed high-tailing it out of the room, but he was too close to Jae for too long tonight and now he needed some space to get his heart to stop fucking thumping. So he had no control over his body when Jae pulls him back by grabbing onto his t-shirt. His back hits Jae’s chest, and he’s afraid they’ll fall down with the force of his pull but he also knows that Jae is actually strong even with that skinny body.

Jae supports Brian who has fallen back oh him, right hand moving to his hip, and his left hand goes around Brian and pushes the door shut.

Brian, now registering what has happened, stables himself again so he isn’t putting his weight on Jae, though there isn’t a lot of space to move as he is stuck between the door and Jae's body.

Jae’s left hand is still resting on the door, and his right hand on Brian’s hip, slowing moves around so that now his arm is circling Brian’s waist.

Brian feels Jae’s hand circling him and holding him close, thinks his heart is going to bust out any time now. Is Jae so drunk? What is he doing? What are they doing? Brian tilts his head a little to the left to look up at Jae but feels Jae’s head coming forward, his breath in his ear, his chin slowly comes to rest on Brian’s left shoulder.

Brian freezes. He thinks he might have a seizure. His instinct to flee right now is strong, but he is also anticipating where this is going, though he’s not sure if he is ready for what is to come. Jae is his best friend. Has been now for several years. He knows he finds Jae very attractive, but who doesn’t? Jae is a handsome guy, looks like he's come out of an anime (which makes his weeaboo heart thump) and he loves the flirting thingy going on between them. He doesn’t know why, and he hasn’t stopped to think about it, never felt the need to. He loves Jae and has always been very comfortable in telling him how attractive he is and it’s the same for Jae. But he never thought if this thing would ever go further than that. He never thought and never expected, because he’s very comfortable with what he has with him right now. Does he want more? He doesn’t know. 

“I miss you too, Bribri.”

Jae whispers, so soft that Brian wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t speaking so close to his ear. Brian feels his heart stop. Jae is responding to Brian’s own confession of “I miss you”, back in his room, when Brian had held onto Jae, but Jae hadn't responded and stirred the conversation into another direction. Brian hadn’t expected anything either way, Jae is not someone who easily says heartfelt confessions, he gets embarrassed about such things easily and it’s just not him. So saying that Brian is shocked would be an understatement. Brian knows it's because Jae is drunk that he’s saying this, but Brian’s mind still becomes fuzzy. He had wanted to hear this, he had wanted to hear this from Jae back in Brian’s room, but he also knew he wouldn’t get it. Though now, now hearing this, even if he’s drunk, Brian thinks he could cry.

“Hyung..”

Brian breathes out softly and tries looking at Jae again but Jae is now burying his head in his neck. 

He whispers again, softer than ever,

“I miss you so much Bri..”

Brian thinks he might collapse. His brain is shutting down and he cannot take any more than this. He is now panicking and thinking ‘abort mission’. He needs to leave before he embarrasses himself by turning around and burying himself in Jae’s arms and saying something he might later regret. Now is not the time for this, when Jae is drunk and cannot think straight.

“I’m literally right next door hyung. And you don’t seem like you miss me all that much seeing as you never come to my room.”

Jae chuckles. Brian just told him the exact same thing Jae told him before. He understands that Brian is trying to do what he was doing before, Jae slowly raises his head.

“I did though. I came many times, you’re always sleeping.”

Now this, Brian didn’t know.

“You could’ve woken me up..”

“Dude you sleep like the dead.”

“That I do..”

“I did think of getting into bed with you..”

“Hyung..”

“I should, next time.”

“Hyung, you’re drunk. We’ll continue this conversation when you’re sober. I think you need sleep now.”

Brian tries to move away but Jae tightens his hold.

“Stay.”

Brian tilts his head to look up at Jae who’s directly looking into his eyes with a surprisingly serious expression.

“Stay here tonight.”

“But...”

“I’m not drunk Bri, do I look like I’m drunk?”

“But you… all the way...”

“I’m sober now, and you think one bottle of soju will get me drunk?”

Well, that’s true, Jae is not a lightweight. But that also means, everything that's happening now is not drunk Jae's doing, who’s also now wrapping both his arms around Brian’s waist and doesn’t look like he’s going to let Brian escape. 

Jae is still staring into Brian’s eyes and Brian is considering his options.

“Look, just stay okay? For old time’s sake?”

“It only been two weeks...”

“Aish, where is the Brian who held onto me and cried saying how much he missed me?”

“I didn’t cry.”

“Hyung is telling you to stay!”

Brian sighs. There’s no getting out of this. And looks like they are back to their usual bantering, so it’s going to be fine.

“Okay, now let me go.”

“Huh?”

Brian motions towards Jae’s hands.

“O-oh, was just making sure.”

“Making sure what?”

“That you don’t run away.”

“If you say so.”

“Shut up.”

“I’ll just go back and change out of these clothes, gotta freshen up. And you should too, you stink.”

“Okay mom.”

“So...”

“So?”

“You still haven’t let me go.”

“Hmm I don’t trust you to come back.”

“Hyung, seriously?”

“Yeah, you know what, you can just freshen up here.”

“I don’t have my toothbrush here.”

“I’ll give you one, and you can take my clothes.”

“Hyung...”

“Yep, let’s get you all clean and fresh!”

Brian stares at Jae like he’s finally lost it.

Jae doesn’t blame him, but he really doesn’t want Brian to leave, he doesn’t understand this himself. Maybe he’s really drunk?

Jae let’s go off Brian’s waist, put his hands on his shoulders and pushes him towards the bathroom.

“Are you serious hyung...”

Jae hands him a spare toothbrush and a towel.

“Go on! Oh, wait, I’ll give you some clothes.”

“Actually I had just showered before we went out, was gonna sleep in these anyway. Just gotta get out of these pants.”

“O-ohh.”

Jae blushes.

Brian rolls his eyes.

Jae mock coughs.

“But I hope you don’t stink.”

“If you have a problem I’m going back to my room.”

“I’m joking!”

Brian considers, he probably does stink of ramen and soju. It’s doesn't bother him but maybe..maybe…

“You know what, I’ll take a quick one, get me those clothes.”

“Right! I’ll pull out something fresh, wait.”

Jae opens his closet and starts looking for something suitable (read: clean).

“I hope so.”

“Hey! Did you forget I’m the cleaner one out of us?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll give you my two weeks worn unwashed boxers you brat!”

“Ewww”

Jae pulls out an over sized yellow tee he thinks Brian would be comfortable in and a pair of boxers with guitars doodled on them, they’re a gift and he hasn’t used them yet.

“Oh, cute, I hope they are washed.”

“They are new!”

Brian takes them and goes into the bathroom, shuts the door.

The moment Brian leaves his sight, Jae collapses on the floor and goes on to bang his head on the carpet. What is he even doing? He’s probably more drunk that he realizes and he’s so gonna regret this tomorrow. But brian is so cute and he keeps smiling and Jae cannot let him go today. He doesn’t know what he’s expecting but he’s fine with Brian just staying here and them chilling like before, talking about anything and everything, watching random funny videos, Brian writing lyrics and Jae just watching him, giving his input, Jae showing Brian funny tweets from the fans, anything. He just wants Brian to stay.

The door opens.

“What are you doing on the floor?”

Jae looks up.

“I dropped something.”

“Your brain?”

“You done already?”

“No, here, put my phone on charging, it’s almost dead.”

Jae gets up and takes his phone. Brian shuts the door again. Jae puts his phone on charging and then notices the room is too hot. He turns on the air-conditioning and fetches clean clothes for himself from his closet. He sub-consciously chooses the black tee which Brian once said he really likes on Jae. He doesn’t know why Brian likes it when it’s just a normal oversized tee, with neckline wider than what Jae prefers but he takes it out anyway. While waiting for Brian, he checks his phone. There’s a message from Wonpil. He considers whether it’s worth opening or not it but opens it anyway. It reads 'Hyung, I left some condoms in your bed-side table's drawer, just in case :)) You’re welcome.'

Jae sputters and almost throws his phone on the floor. He doesn’t bother responding but opens the drawer to check and that stupid snake has really left condoms there. Jae doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Brian and him, him and Brian. They are not like that. Brian is super hot and can get any person in this entire world, but he chooses not to. They are definitely bound under contract by the company to not date, but Brian is someone who puts complete effort into whatever he is doing. Whether it is making music, or being a university student. Brian has given his all and beyond in both, he is a great student and he is undeniably indispensable to DAY6. And Jae knows Brian doesn’t have any time to put effort into dating and relationships. Jae doesn’t either. That is why, they don’t think about those things, now is not the right time. Apart from that, sex is an entirely different matter altogether. Jae doesn’t keep track of Brian’s sex life and neither does Brian his. Though, Jae actually isn’t all that interested because it’s difficult and too much of a drag keeping everything secretive. He doesn’t bother. He spends most of his free time on gaming, and meeting friends, playing sports. And that free time keeps on reducing day by day much to his chagrin. Sex with Brian is something his mind is not able to process at this moment, he can feel his brain short-circuiting. But he loves teasing Brian, loves flirting and loves seeing him blush, seeing him sputter (though he's on the receiving end of it most of the time). Though tonight he's feeling a little brave, and maybe, maybe, they could take a step ahead.

The door opens again and Brian comes out looking fluffy and literal sunshine in the yellow tee that Jae absolutely loves on him. His legs are bare again and those boxers are barely visible because the tee is quite long on him, as it’s Jae’s size. 

Brian clears his throat.

Oh. Jae just openly checked him out again. And got caught, again. He grabs his clothes and speed walks to the bathroom, shuts the door with more force than necessary.

Brian stares at the door and laughs, his cheeks are pink because of Jae’s attention which he loves but he will never tell him. He notices his phone on the bed side table, put for charging, sees a blinking light indicating a message. Checks to find out Wonpil has texted him saying, 'Hyung, I left some condoms in your bedside table just in case, you’re welcome :))'. Brian laughs, Wonpil will always be Wonpil. Wait, if he left condoms in Brian’s room , then that means… Brian opens the drawer and yes, of course he’s left condoms in Jae’s room too. Brian chuckles and closes the drawer. He texts back a 'How thoughtful of you.' and puts the phone back down.

Brian looks at the bed. Well, he shared a room with Jae but didn’t really share a bed. Though this bed is big enough for two, they'll technically be sharing one bed. Brian feels warm and before he can think about what he’s doing, he jumps into the bed and buries his face into the pillow. It smells a little of the detergent, a little musky, a whole lot of Jae. Brian realizes he’s now behaving like a stalker. But today, he thinks he should stop thinking about what he’s doing and let himself go. He’s tired and sleepy and the bed smells like Jae, smells like comfort, smells like home.

Jae opens the bathroom door and promptly chokes on the view in front on him. Brian, laid out his bed, on his stomach, face buried in Jae’s pillow, arms hugging it, his tee falling off of a shoulder, boxers riding up, giving him a nice view of his legs. He's lying still with one leg folded, half in a fetus position. Jae just stands and takes the view in. It’s not something new for him, he’s seen Brian sleeping plenty of times, but not in his bed, not this way, not so provoking (well, he’s always sexy, but seeing him in Jae’s bed is making him feel things he should not be feeling right now). 

Is this an invitation? Brian is lying in the middle of the bed, and he sure is not expecting Jae to sleep on the floor. Jae has half a mind of just entering the bed and taking him in his arms, but Brian would probably kick him out of the bed. Jae slowly tip toes forward to see if Brian is really asleep. He moves to the side of the bed and bends down to get a proper look at his eyes which are half covered by his arm. But his traitorous eyes stray towards his exposed shoulder from which the shirt is falling off. 

“Like what you see?”

Jae’s eyes snap back and he stands up straight.

“I-I was just seeing if you’re asleep, didn’t wanna wake you up.”

“Sure, pervert.”

“What??? You’re the one molesting my pillow!”

“Your pillow asked for it.”

“....I bet it did.”

Jae never thought that there will come a day when he will be jealous of his own pillow.

“But my pillow seems like it can’t take this anymore so….”

“So?”

“You might wanna replace it...”

“With what?”

“Someone more huggable?”

Brian makes a show of looking all over the room as if searching for someone. 

“I don’t see anyone, hyung.”

Jae deadpans. He bends down and puts both his hands on the bed, supporting himself and trying to stare down Brian.

Brian raises an eyebrow, and his eyes stray down and settle on Jae’s exposed collarbones.

Jae notices and smirks.

“Is that why you like this tee on me?”

Brian looks up and returns his smirk.

“Is that why you wore it now?”

Brian is playing with Jae, Jae knows this. Jae knows Brian better than anyone else, he also knows Brian is very confident when bickering and taunting and flirting but when it comes to actual action, he’ll reduce to a goldfish.

“Of course.”

Brian’s smirk disappears and he opens his mouth once and closes it.

Jae’s smirk widens. See, he knew it. Normally, Jae is also a coward when it comes to these things but his alcohol infused system is somehow giving him the courage to do things he otherwise wouldn’t. If either of them had the confidence then it wouldn’t have taken them eight years to get to this position.

Jae now climbs on the bed and Brian promptly scoots behind, leaving the pillow, ending up with his back to the wall.

“Dude I’m not gonna eat you, chill.”

“Like you could.”

Jae raises a brow and moves forward.

Brian tries scooting more but there’s nowhere to escape so he raises his left leg and puts it on Jae’s chest to stop him, he doesn’t kick, doesn’t put pressure, just rests his there to stop him from advancing.

Jae stops and raises a hand to his mouth,

“Dude, this position is kind of hot.”

“Pervert. And don’t come forward.”

“Jeez okay, didn’t know I repulsed you that much.”

Jae moves back and lies down on his back, on one side of the bed, giving Brian ample space to sleep.

Brian doesn’t move.

Jae turns on his side and gives Brian a look which says ‘are you serious’.

“I’m not doing anything! Just sleep now, I know you’re tired anyway.”

Brian looks skeptical but moves and lies on his side, turns his back to Jae.

Brian was putting up a front till now, but now he lets go of his control, he thinks he’s flushing so deep even his neck is red and he has goosebumps on his back, his legs. His heart is thumping so bad he can only hear his heartbeat in his ears.

“Brian, you okay? Are you shivering?”

“Y-yeah, the air-con is too high.”

“Oh, you always get cold so easily.”

“I’ll go back to my room...”

“Stop with that, I’ll reduce the cooling okay.”

Jae pretends to change the temperature but doesn’t actually do anything. Even when they were roommates he always pretended to decrease the cooling but never did it, and Brian knew it. He turns off the light and now it’s pitch dark in the room.

“Goodnight Bri.”

“Goodnight hyung.”

Barely five minutes pass but to them it feels like hours, neither can sleep, both are restless. Jae tries again,

“Are you still cold, Bri?”

Brian doesn’t answer. Jae wonders if he’s already asleep, Brian falls asleep very easily anyway. He thinks he should just reduce the cooling so Brian can sleep comfortably, though he himself would suffer but all these years Brian had to deal with Jae keeping the room frozen and just bore with it. Jae can, for once, do it for Brian. Before he could find the remote, Brian answers,

“Yes..”

It’s barely a whisper, Jae almost thinks he’s talking in his sleep. But Brian moves a bit, rubbing his legs, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

Jae risks it, thinks it’s now or never. He scoots forward, slowly, closing the distance between them. He snakes an arm around Brian’s waist and pulls him flush against him, his back to his chest. He buries his nose in Brian’s nape, lips touching skin but not doing anything.

Brian is taken off-guard, he was definitely shivering because of the cold but now he’s shivering for more reasons. He did not expect Jae would actually do it. Jae’s warmth is seeping into him and he feels like Jae’s entire being is encompassing him, his breath on his nape, lips on his skin, touching but not moving, not kissing, like they are waiting for his permission, his acceptance. His heart is going thump thump thump but he realizes it’s not just his heart beat he can hear. He can feel Jae’s heart pacing at the same rate as his.

Jae is nervous too, scared of rejection. He’s not moving away but not pushing any closer either. He’s waiting for Brian, to do something, anything.

Brian finds himself smiling, he’s glad to know he’s not the only one skeptical, scared and has no clue of what they are doing. He’s glad that atleast both of them are in this together, scared of fucking up everything, but seems like Jae wants to try and Brian can never go against Jae.

Brian lifts his hand and rest its on Jae’s hand which is wrapped around his waist. He can feel Jae’s lips twist into a smile on his nape where they are touching.

Jae tightens his hand on his waist, pulling Brian even closer. He understands that that was Brian’s way of showing his acceptance, but he didn’t do anything further which means for now, this is it. And it’s enough for Jae too, this is nice. He moves a leg in between Brian’s and their legs entangle. Jae doesn’t do anything more and after a while feels Brian’s breathing steadying, a sign that he’s almost fallen asleep. Jae falls asleep listening to Brian’s breathing.

Brian is happy that Jae understood him, that for now this is enough and that they don’t have to rush into anything. They have all the time to figure things out. Though he could definitely get used to falling asleep in Jae’s arms.

Brian falls asleep with a fuzzy feeling and looking forward to what the morning brings for them.

\----

Brian opens his eyes, the room is flooded with sunlight from the window. He feels like he had a really good sleep in a long long time. He tries to move but realizes he’s on his back with a large body draped over him. Then the events from the last night come rushing back to him, and he finds himself smiling. He looks down to see Jae’s head resting on his chest, then scrunches his nose to see him drooling on his shirt. He tries to move a little and stills, only now realizing that there is something poking his thigh, something hard. 

“.....”

All the fuzzy feelings from last night leave his mind and Brian promptly kicks Jae out of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY I TRIED. I know all of you were looking forward to the smut and I WAS TOO but I started writing and I dunno how this happened. The smut WILL COME FOR SURE but in time! I hope you guys still liked the chapter though... Sorry if anybody was disappointed..


	8. Be Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jaesexual in the life of Jaehyungparkian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad most of y'all were fine with the last chapter!! Today I have a very short chapter, but I wanted to update something because lmao I'm going crazy over today's concert moment??? I LOVE A CONFIDENT GAY JAE

Jae wakes up with a shock and pain, opens his eyes. Why is he on the floor? Did he fall out of bed?

“No, I kicked you out of bed.”

Jae slowly gets up and sits upright, fuck, his ass hurts.

“We didn’t go that far last night...”

Jae puts his hands on the bed to support himself, his brain is fuzzy. Brian is sitting up and looking down at him. Wait, why is Brian in his bed?

“You literally begged me to stay last night.”

And wow he missed his morning sex voice. Can he just keep talking, Jae can jack off to his voice alone but never tell Brian that.

“I knew you were a pervert.”

Though he’s never done it before because that would be crossing a line and disrespectful to Brian.

“Thanks? Coward.”

Jae is barely registering what Brian is saying but that voice is doing things to him. Brian can literally step on him right now and he would thank him.

“Oh, kinky.”

Wait, can Brian read his mind?

“No, you dumbass, you’re saying all that out loud.”

“Huh? Wait, what all did I say?”

Brian scoots towards Jae, who’s sat down facing the side of the bed. He lifts a leg and pushes Jae’s chest with it slowly, Jae complying because his brain hasn’t completely begun functioning, it’s too early in the morning. Brian pushes until Jae’s back is flat on the floor.

“You said you wanted me to step on you, so here you go.”

Jae looks at the ceiling, trying to makes sense of everything. His mind finally clears and everything from last night comes back to him.

“Oh. Ohhhhhh.”

He looks at Brian.

“Good Morning, Bribri.”

“Good Morning, idiot.”

“Why am I on the floor?”

“Because...”

Brian slowly drags his foot from Jae’s chest, towards his stomach, crossing his belly button, and stops. Brian gestures towards Jae’s still hard boner.

Jae looks down and blushes crimson.

“Someone can’t control his hormones.”

“Wait, this is natural! It’s morning!”

“Are you 15?”

“I swear this doesn’t usually happen, maybe it’s because… uh… you know...”

“Pervert.”

But Brian is blushing now, though his eyes don’t stray from Jae’s boxer covered hard on.

“Yeah, I’m a pervert but you better take off your foot because I can’t take this anymore.”

Brian moves his foot even downwards, excruciatingly slow, almost touching, almost. But chickens out and removes it at the last moment. He moves aside and gets up from the bed, speed walks towards the door and leaves, not forgetting to shut the door.

Jae hasn’t moved from his position on the floor. Everything happened too fast, and he’s barely woken up. It takes him a few moments and then he’s rolling on the floor, dying of embarrassment. This is not the morning-after he had pictured when last night he had spooned Brian. He had imagined waking up with Brian in his arms, shy good mornings, pink cheeks, more cuddling and maybe… just maybe.. sweet kisses. No, not sweet kisses, he did not imagine that. He looks down at little Jae.

“Dude, fucking keep it in your pants.”

Little Jae inflates more.

“You traitor! Because of you Brian thinks I’m a pervert!”

Little Jae stands proud not giving a fuck, because little Jae is not a coward.

Jae deflates and finally gets off the floor, he needs a cold cold shower.

\-----

Brian enters his room, shuts the door, and flops on the bed, rolls himself into a burrito with the strewn blanket lying on the bed. He rolls into the corner, hoping for the wall to swallow him. His whole body is warm, his face is burning. He can still feel how Jae felt under his foot. The image of Jae’s boner is engraved in his mind. He has no idea how he played it cool in the room but now he just wants to be a burrito forever and never leave his room. He cannot face Jae.

After whatever happened since last night, Brian finally asks himself the question he should have asked the moment he had first laid eyes on Jae and thought ‘wow help me, is he my roommate?’, then ‘oh fuck, he is’, ‘he’s talking to meee’, ‘HE SPEAKS ENGLISH AND OMG HIS VOICE’. Then all along eight years of living with Jae, Brian has long since accepted that Jae is the hottest, sexiest, sweetest and the smartest man he has known (also the dumbest but it just adds to his charm) and he never fails to show Jae how much he appreciates him because he is his best mate, he gotta hype his ‘bro’. The question he buried in the deepest recesses of his mind. ‘Is he gay?’ Now, Brian has always liked girls. He’s had girlfriends back in Canada, and he tried dating here too, though nothing serious ever came out of it. He’s young and he likes having fun. Girls are beautiful and he for sure knows that he is attracted to them. He’s never really had a crush on a guy or thought about making out with one. He definitely knows attractive men and never really had a problem with expressing how hot he finds a man, at times he’s thought about how he’d definitely date this guy if he was a girl. But since he wasn’t, he never really considered it as an option. Then, enter Jae, with whom Brian was smitten since the moment he saw him. He would definitely date him if he was a girl. But since he wasn’t… but then there are gay people. No, Brian didn’t want to go down that road. There are gay people, but for him it’s always others who are gay. He never associated the term with himself, and isn’t about to. Not like he’s homophobic, but it was a leap he wasn’t ready to take. He was happy dating girls and Jae is his roommate anyway. He spent most of his time with Jae and loved every second of it. He got more engrossed in his training and finally debuting, making music, studying and graduating, that he didn’t have time for girls either way. But Jae, Jae is a constant in his life. Brian is very satisfied with how things are so he never really thought about what more could be. But last night changes things. He finally asks himself the question he never thought he would have to. ‘Is Brian gay?’ Does he like men or is it only Jae? Is he a bisexual then? Maybe? He comes to a blank. Is it necessary to label himself? At this point, Jae is literally the only person he is interested in, is there a sexual orientation for that? Jaesexual?

Brian laughs. Jae would have a field day if he ever told him that. Wait. Brian rolls to another corner of the bed. He just admitted he’s sexually attracted to Jae. But is he? He wasn’t repulsed by seeing Jae’s boner. He was shocked, it was too sudden. It’s not even like he’s not seen Jae naked before, they’ve even showered together, and teased each other. But that was all it was, teasing, easy jokes, nothing serious. But seeing Jae get hard to the thought of him….

Brian keeps rolling and promptly falls off the bed.

A moment passes and the door opens,

“Hyung! I heard a sound!”

Then,

“Hyung, are you okay? What are you doing on the floor?”

“Oww, my ass hurts..”

Brian whines.

Wonpil’s eyes widen.

“Your ass… what do you… oh… OH!”

Wonpil runs out of the room yelling,

“Sungjin hyuuuung! I won the bet!!”

Brian just remains lying on the floor, he lives with a bunch of idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now!! I apologise for my lame humor lmao. I think next chapter will have more jealous Jae huehue gotta love that XD And if you guys haven't checked out the jaehyungparkian moment from today's concert then DO IT NOW!!!! (I always believed Brian is actually the more panicked gay in jaehyungparkian and today's moment has reinforced my belief hahahahaha)


	9. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who bottoms in the life of Jaehyungparkian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, thank you for the comments, I was surprised to see you guys like my humor lolol. Though I'm sorry, I think I used up all my brain cells in the last chapter and this chapter doesn't have any. :( Hope you'll still like it though!

By the time the two gay cowards get up and get ready, it is already afternoon. 

Brian notices he’s left his phone in Jae’s room. He doesn’t want to go back there but he needs his phone. So he tiptoes out of his room and into Jae’s room which isn’t locked, so he opens the door. Jae is nowhere to be seen. Brian releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He enters and picks up his phone. But the Gods really must hate him because Wonpil comes barging in at that moment,

“Jaehyung hyung, did you...”

Brian looks at Wonpil, Wonpil looks at Brian.

“Oh Brian hyung, you’re here...”

Wonpil gives an amused smile and wiggles his eyebrows.

Brian rolls his eyes.

“Where is Jaehyung hyung?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“....Oh...you would definitely know...”

Wonpil wiggles his eyebrows again.

Brian deadpans.

“You would know everywhere he’s been… everywhere he’s been in ….”

Wonpil is controlling his laughter.

Brian feels a headache coming. Wonpil is never going to shut up.

“I don’t know.”

Brian opens the door wider from which Wonpil was peeking in, and leaves the room.

Wonpil lets go off his control and laughs so hard that Dowoon is now peeking out of his own room.

Wonpil is now sliding down the wall outside the room, he has a stomach ache and tears in his eyes with all the laughing.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

“Dowoon-ah, he’s infected with stupid, don’t come here or he’ll infect you too.”

Dowoon gives a confused look but shuts his door nonetheless, it’s just another day of his hyung’s shenanigans.

Wonpil is still laughing and Brian leaves him to it, goes to the kitchen to feed his growling stomach. He raids the fridge, gathers everything edible he could find and goes back to his own room, passing by a collapsed Wonpil.

“Oh it looks like Jaehyung hyung went with Sungjin hyung somewhere...”

“I did not ask..”

“Hmm we have a schedule at 4, so you only need to kill three hours before you can see him again!”

Brian ignores Wonpil and shuts the door to his room. It’s munch time. He sits on his bed with various snacks, put on the TV to an anime channel. He checks his phone and sees he has a few messages. Some in their Group Chat with just Wonpil spamming about how he won the bet which Brian has no idea about. And Sungjin replying that they have yet to confirm that.

There’s a message from Johnny too who is asking if they can meet for dinner tonight at a local sushi place which he’s very fond of and Brian just HAS to try. He’s amused at the kid’s enthusiasm. Well, he could never say no to sushi. He’ll be cutting it close but he’ll go there directly from the fansign he has to attend. He replies with a ‘sure, would love to.’ Johnny’s response is instant, he’s elated and even thanks Brian for agreeing to meet him, which amuses Brian to no end. Brian actually kind of likes the treatment and is now looking forward to meeting him all the more, he’s sure they can become good friends. Brian pauses, he suddenly remembers how Jae was jealous last night, but maybe that was only because he was drunk, he isn’t usually like that. And first of all, there’s nothing Jae has to be jealous of, despite what Brian may say, Jae is and will always be his number one.

“.......”

Brian bangs his head on the bed a few times, rolls sideways towards the wall, folds his legs to lie in a fetus position and prays the wall to swallow him again before he becomes more embarrassing. There’s no need to make everything about Jae, he’s just his best friend and they cuddled once and he doesn’t know if anything more will happen, he doesn’t know if he wants anything more to happen. He does have a feeling that he is lying to himself but this is all such a drag, he just wants to spend time with Jae fooling around, annoying him, teasing him, making him laugh, making him happy, he’s fine with that. He doesn’t want to deal with anything confusing. He thinks he is missing something important but he’ll think about that later. 

Brian promptly falls asleep thinking about Jae and his laughter.

\--------------

Jae had taken a very long cold shower because little Jae was in his rebellious mode. He had then tiptoed out of his room and seen Sungjin about to leave for somewhere, he saw his opportunity and tagged along because he was too chicken to face Brian again. But, now they are on their way back to the dorm and he’s feeling jittery. All the confidence he had last night, thanks to his alcohol induced brain and even today morning thanks to his half asleep brain is now gone. He’s back to Jae. And he’s panicking. His phone dings. He pulls it out of his pocket only to see that the stupid snake is spamming their group chat, something about winning a bet that Jae has no idea about.

Sungjin is sitting beside him in their car, who replies on the GC and is now staring at Jae.

Jae can feel his stare and is confused. 

“Do I have something on my face?”

“You look constipated.”

Jae hangs his head and gives a long sigh. He shifts a little in his seat.

“Are you okay?”

“All good, my ass hurts a bit ugh.”

Sungjin does a double take.

“Your… your ass?”

“Yeah… I kinda..”

Jae thinks about how he’s gonna explain that he was kicked out of his own bed in the morning and fell hard on his ass.

“....nevermind.”

“Okay?”

Sungjin is shocked, he made the bet just because Wonpil wouldn’t shut up until he did but he did not actually expect to win. He smirks, a little proud of himself, ofcourse he makes the right decisions even sub-consciously, no wonder he’s the leader. He can’t wait to see Kim Wonpil’s reaction once he tells him he’s lost the best.

\---------

They reach the dorm with Wonpil opening the door and latching on to Jae, much to his distress.

“Jaehyung hyung! Brian hyung was looking for you. He looked really disappointed when I told him you left with Sungjin hyung, he looked really uneasy.. I think he’s in … pain? … said something about his bottom hurting...”

Wonpil looks at Sungjin while saying the last part, with a smirk on his face.

Sungjin raises his eyebrow.

“About that, Jae hyung also said something about hurting...”

But Jae isn’t listening to the either of them. Brian was looking for him? Jae had a feeling they would be avoiding each other but looks like he was wrong. Maybe Brian wants to talk about this seriously? That is good, Jae would like that. But what if Brian did not like whatever happened since last night and wants them to stop? Jae would not like that. But if Brian wants that, then Jae will agree. Because what Brian wants, Brian gets.

Jae ignores a bickering Wonpil and Sungjin and goes to Brian’s room, puts his hand on the doorknob, but hesitates. He knocks on the door first but doesn’t get an answer. So he slowly turns the knob, Brian hasn’t locked the door. He peeks in to see that the TV is on and Brian is not there, then notices a bundle huddled up in a corner on his bed, trying to become one with the wall. He moves closer to see that Brian is sleeping soundly. Jae chuckles, Brian can literally sleep in any position. He immediately takes out his phone and clicks a picture, saves it in his Bribri folder. Jae climbs the bed and crawls towards Brian, careful not to make noise. He sits on his knees beside him. Brian is sleeping sideways, has his back to the wall, in a fetus position. His mouth is a little open, hair flopping on one side. Jae just sits and stares for a while. Brian's pink pouty lips are releasing small sighs with each breath. Jae wants to boop his bottom lip but stops himself at the last moment. Instead he slowly touches and caresses Brian’s hair. Jae loves his hair, it’s soft and silky unlike Jae’s bird’s nest. Before Jae realises what he’s doing, he has leaned down, with his elbow on the bed, chin resting on his left palm, right hand in Brian’s hair. Before he can stop himself, he says quietly,

“Bribri… wake up...”

And lightly starts massaging Brian’s scalp with his fingers. He doesn’t want to be loud while waking him up, because Brian always wakes up with a shock, it’s actually quite hilarious every time.

Brian unconsciously leans into Jae’s fingers. 

Jae’s heart flutters and moves his fingers from his head to his cheek, softly, tentative. Brian’s right cheek is squished on the bed. It’s so adorable that Jae wants to squish his cheeks too. He then realises he already is, when Brian makes a sound of ‘uuunn’ and moves his head a little. Jae squishes his cheek again.

Brian makes a sound of annoyance which is so cute coming from him but so hot at the same time because it sounds like a soft moan.

“Hyung..”

Jae hears Brain sigh out, but he’s still asleep. He’s sleep talking. That’s one habit Brian got from Jae and he finds it really endearing albeit surprising because how does one even develop a habit like that unconsciously? 

“Yes, Bribri?”

Jae indulges him, but not sure if he can listen.

“Please...”

“Please what Bri?”

Jae says softly, his palm is now completely on Brian’s cheek, thumb rubbing near his bottom lip.

“Please...”

Jae leans closer, his heart now beating faster.

“Bri...”

“Hyung...”

“Yes...”

“Mine..”

Jae’s heart skips a beat. He wants to yell that he is Brian’s, he will give himself to Brian if he wants him.

“Hyung...”

Jae’s thumb tentatively touches Brian’s bottom lip.

“Yes Bri.. I am...”

“That sushi is mine hyung...”

Jae pauses. His racing heart calms down in a second. He finds his palm which was caressing his cheek, now pinching it softly. He makes a face. What kind of stupid dream is this idiot seeing? And Jae never steals Brain’s food. Okay he does, so what.

Brian makes a noise of annoyance again. His eyelids are now fluttering, he’s waking up.

Just at that moment the door bangs open and a loud voice interrupts,

“Hyung we need to leave in ten minutes so...”

Brian’s eyes open wide.

Jae turns towards the door.

Dowoon looks at them in shock. He’s done it again. He moves to close the door but pauses,

“You can lock the door next time hyung!”

Dowoon shuts the door.

Jae turns to look at Brain again.

Brian is looking at the door in shock and confusion, having just been rudely woken up. Then he notices Jae who’s sat next to him, leaning close and his hand on his cheek. Brian doesn’t know how to react and keeps staring at Jae, not moving.

Jae stares at Brian, his cheeks growing hotter as the seconds pass.

Brian remembers falling asleep after stuffing his face with food, but he has no idea what Jae is doing here, he had gone out with Sungjin as far as he remembers. So Jae sneaked into his room after he came back? Seeing Jae’s pink face, Brian starts getting amused, he smirks.

“Pervert.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake… I wasn’t...”

“You did say you wanted to sneak in my bed, didn’t think you would be molesting me in my sleep.”

Jae pulls away his hand like he’s been burnt.

“I wasn’t!! What? No.. I.. wasn’t trying to… oh my God...”

Jae realizes what he was doing was without Brian’s permission as he was asleep, he starts feeling guilty.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to.. I wasn’t..”

Jae looks distressed.

Brian is surprised, he was just joking, he trusts him. Not like he would ever mind Jae touching him. He reaches out a hand and holds Jae’s hand which he had pulled back, he intertwines their fingers.

“Hyung, I know you weren’t.”

Brian’s brings Jae’s hand to his lips and plants a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

Jae immediately forgets the guilt, in fact he opens his mouth and forgets how to speak. He opens and closes his mouth once, twice.

Brian hasn’t let go off his hand and his lips are still brushing his skin, he is looking up at Jae with a sly expression.

Jae opens his mouth again and then they hear a knock on the door.

“You guys, we need to leave!”

It’s Sungjin, who has the sense to not just barge in. They can hear Wonpil’s muted screams of,

“Hyung, move aside, I need to see!”, “What if they are doing it???”, “Hyung we can confirm who’s bottoming!!”

Then they hear Wonpil’s screams fading, possibly Sungjin dragging him away.

Jae looks back and snatches his hand away.

“I… I need to go!”

Jae gets off the bed in two giant steps and is out the door in third.

Brian looks at his empty hand and reflects on what he just did. He then proceeds to bury his head in the bed, he can feel smoke coming out of his ear. 

“Uuunnggggghhhhh”

\----------

The drive to the fansign is awkward to say the least. Jae sits on the back with Sungjin and Brian sits in the front with the maknaes. Wonpil tries to get them to speak but both are still embarrassed and don’t know how to function. 

At the fansign, they are back to normal, they are professionals after all, they please and entertain their fans, which is not difficult because the just have to be themselves with the exception of some aegyo thrown in. But they love indulging their fans.

They keep glancing at each other.

Brian thinks Jae looks especially funny in the bacon costume.

Jae is enamored with Brian when he blows on some flower petals.

They have fun and they are happy, satisfied. The fansign comes to an end and Jae can’t wait to get back home. Brian is right, he is indeed a pervert. But there’s no helping him now, he is far too gone. Has he sorted out his feelings? No. But he’s decided he is going to stop thinking because it’s not going anywhere and Brian is beautiful, Brian is lovely, Brian is his Brian.

They exit the venue and on their way to the car, he sees Brian hanging back and talking to the manager and then he is walking towards another car and getting in and Jae’s legs move before he could think and he gotta really thank his long legs sometimes because he catches Brian before he could leave. He grabs his wrist and pulls him back, Brian giving him a surprised look.

“Hyung?”

“Where are you going?”

“Oh.. I… am meeting a friend? I won’t be long.”

“Friend?”

Brian raises an eyebrow.

Jae clears his throat.

“O-okay. Just.”

Brian sighs.

“Hyung… I’m meeting Johnny for dinner, remember he texted me yesterday? I’ll be back soon.”

Jae’s face falls.

“What?? Johnny?? You! I told you he…!!”

Brian deadpans.

“Hyung please. Anyway, I’m already late. See you later.”

Brian gets into the car and is driven off.

Jae remains standing in the same spot. Brian…is going on dinner…. Brian…... is going on a date. A date which is not with him. A date with a Johnny.

\-------

The other members are sat in the car, waiting for Jae.

“What is he doing?”

“Why is he just standing there?”

They hear Jae scream,

“Aaaarrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhh”

They look at each other.

“Should we just leave him there?”

“Let’s do that.”

Dowoon sighs. His hyungs are such a handful. He gets down and has to physically drag Jae back the car, who is still incoherently screaming. Looks like his hyung is broken mental again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where I end it, I know I said there will be jealous Jae but couldn't reach that point haha, and sorry if this chapter was boring, I tried but couldn't add much humor. I'll try to update soon :) Also I don't wanna drag this fic too long and I feel I am doing just that, why did we reach 9 chapters lmao. I have another fic I have started working on and I wanna post that, but maybe I should finish this first hmmm. (Your comments drive me to write faster no kidding!)


	10. Whatever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three idiots in the life of Jaehyungparkian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet! I don't deserve you all T_T Honestly if the writing quality of other jaehyungparkian fics on this site is 10 on 10 then I am 0.1 lmao. And y'all still hyping me I'm so emo right now.  
> Note: Italics is the texting part

Wonpil pokes Jae.

No reaction.

“Wow he's frozen, what should I do???”

Wonpil waves his hand in front of Jae’s face, pokes his cheek with his finger, messes up his hair, then smoothes it and puts a big bow on his head (which he got in the fansign), proceeds to take a picture on his phone.

“Wow! Will I ever get such a chance again??? Can I hit him???”

Jae is not reacting at all. He looks cute with the bow but has a completely blank expression on his face.

Wonpil sends the picture on their group chat and types out,

_Miripiri: *Image*_

_Miripiri: brian hyung you broke him_

_OnlyYoungK: cute_

“Uwaa Jaehyung hyung, Brian hyung just called you cute!”

Jae’s slouched form immediately reacts, he snaps his neck towards Wonpil, peeps into his phone and his face lights up with a smile. Then he notices the stares from the three members and slowly looks away with a small cough.

Sungjin sighs,

“Hyung, you’re so far gone, I’d say it’s cute but it’s actually pitiful.”

Jae does not respond. 

Wonpil, Sungjin and Dowoon exchange glances.

“Jaehyung hyung, Brian hyung has only gone to get dinner with his friend, why are you reacting this way? It’s not anything new.. ”

Jae looks at Dowoon. He wants to throw his hands in the air, why don’t they understand?

“Friend??? That guy is no friend! You know what I’m saying?”

Sungjin interrupts,

“I’m sorry but who is he meeting that you’re so distressed?”

Jae takes a deep breath.

“Johnny!!”

Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon exchange confused looks. Dowoon is the first to catch on.

“Ahhh! You mean NCT Johnny?”

“Yeah that one.”

“Wait, when did they become such close friends? I want to be close with him too!! We are both 95-liners!!”

Jae finds Dowoon’s enthusiasm endearing but right now his heart is too bitter.

“Only if he was as pure as you Dowoonie, only if.”

Dowoon looks confused. 

Wonpil cuts in,

“But Johnny is nice, what do you have against him?”

Jae gives him a look.

“Huh, ofcourse you like him, you both are snakes!”

Wonpil pouts.

Sungjin sighs. 

“Hyung, I think you’re overreacting?”

“That guy took Bri’s number from a staff and contacted him, told him he wants to get closer because he’s become a fan of Day6.”

Wonpil looks pleasantly surprised,

“Oh, he’s a fan? Shouldn’t we be happy then?”

“No, you fool! Why is he trying to get closer to only Brian?”

Sungjin tries to reason,

“Well, it would be weird to get all members' contacts and start messaging them you know. Maybe he thought Brian was easier to approach?”

“Hah, I don’t buy it, Dowoon is easiest to approach and they are even the same age.”

Sungjin opens his mouth but shuts up. Now, Jae has a point.

“Maybe Brian hyung is his favourite member? It’s not a big deal really,”

Wonpil pauses, looks at Jae, smirks wide.

“Jaehyung hyung, don’t tell me, you feel threatened?”

Wonpil is laughing now.

“You’re jealous!! You think they will.. Oh my god hyung...”

“I’m not threatened! I’m just worried about Brian, he’s gullible.”

“He’s not, he’s pretty sly. Hyung, why do you think people call him a fox?”

“You don’t get it! Brian already likes Johnny and they want to t-travel together.”

“Oh my god hyung, they can be just good friends?”

Jae deflates. He knows, he knows all that, but he doesn’t like it! He doesn’t want Brian and Johnny to go travelling together. If Brian wants a travel companion then he could ask Jae, but he never has. Jae always thought Brian loves to travel solo so he never offered. Who does Johnny think he is, suddenly coming into their life, and doing things with Brian Jae should be doing. 

Jae zones out while the three keep talking. The car stops and Jae starts to open the door, but looks outside to see that they aren’t at their dorm.

Wonpil snickers.

Jae looks at them, now confused.

“Where are we?”

“You looked so worried, we thought we’ll help you out.”

“Huh?”

“You see that restaurant?”

Jae looks outside, confused again.

“That one, right there. That’s where Brian hyung is… with his.. date.”

Jae snaps his neck so fast, Wonpil is shocked.

“That John is no date!!”

“I was kidding hyung! You’ll break your neck one of these days.”

“Hmph! And how do you know he’s there?”

“Brian hyung told manager hyung before he left.”

“And.. what are we doing here?”

Wonpil smirks.

“Well?”

Jae looks at the others.

Sungjin hangs his head.

“I can’t believe I let this happen.”

Dowoon gives a shrug.

“Hehe.”

Jae gives an incredulous look.

“Are we stalking them?!”

“Well, it’s better than seeing you sulk.”

“I’m not sulking!”

Sungjin snorts. Wonpil laughs so hard he is slipping down the seat. Dowoon starts laughing loudly but stops.

“Sorry, hyung.”

“You guys are the worst! And I’m… I don’t want to stalk them! Brian won’t like it...”

“Oh really? Alright then, let’s go home.”

Wonpil smirks and motions to the driver to get going,

“W-wait! I mean. We are here already so..”

“Hyung, no need to pretend to be a saint now, we know your true self.”

“Gee thanks for the faith in me.”

Jae makes a face. The three idiots are snickering again.

“Bob, not you too!”

“Sorry hyung, I didn’t want to but it’s funny so.”

“What?? I am disowning you all, that’s it.”

Wonpil interrupts,

“Brian hyung might disown all of us before that.”

That’s when Sungjin sagely adds,

“He can’t find out.”

Everybody looks at each other.

“So,”

Dowoon speaks up,

“What’s the plan?”

Wonpil lifts his phone, opened to their Group chat.

“Let’s ask Brian hyung how his date’s going,”

“It’s not a date!”

Everyone ignores Jae.

“Let’s not make it obvious, just say something random in the chat and then we’ll ask him.”

Everyone has their phones out now.

Wonpil types out first.

_Miripiri: Sungjin hyung when will I get the prize for winning the bet?_

_Day6Leader: Who said you won?_

“What is this even about”

“Hyung, please don’t interrupt.”

“What??”

_Miripiri: I won, you cannot back out now._

_Day6Leader: I’m not backing out, but you haven’t won yet._

_SwegChicken: What is this bet about?_

_Iamdrum: You don’t want to know hyung._

_SwegChicken: Why???_

_Iamdrum: Trust me_

_Miripiri: I will get my reward hyung._

_Day6Leader: We’ll see._

_Iamdrum: Why isn’t the food here yet?_

_SwegChicken: Suddenly??_

_Iamdrum: I’m hungry._

_Day6Leader: We literally just ordered._

“Brian is not even reading the chat!”

Sungjin looks up,

“What if he doesn’t, he might not wanna seem rude to his date.”

“I told you it’s not a date.”

“Let’s ask him something and see.”

“He’ll reply mostly, he reads the messages when he’s on dinner with me.”’

“That’s because it’s you, he doesn’t care about being rude in front of you.”

“Excuse me???”

_Iamdrum: Brian hyung must be eating already!_

“Oh right, Dowoon! Brian can never ignore him!”

Dowoon gives Jae a high-five.

_OnlyYoungK: I’m eating Sushi! I’ll get some packed for you if you want?_

“He replied...”

“Why is he so obvious..”

Jae looks Dowoon straight in the eyes,

“I’d be jealous of you but I know he only loves you as his son so we’re good.”

Dowoon shrugs.

_Iamdrum: Thanks hyung, you’re the best!_

_OnlyYoungK: I love you *heart*_

_Iamdrum: I love you too hyung!_

Dowoon is face palming.

_SwegChicken: Wow only for him?_

_OnlyYoungK: ?_

_OnlyYoungK: Anybody else wants?_

_SwegChicken: …_

Everyone snickers. Jae sniffs.

“Did you piss him off when he was leaving, hyung?”

“I don’t know.. Maybe..”

_Miripiri: Brian hyung, say hi to Johnny from me!_

_OnlyYoungK: He says hi back :)_

_OnlyYoungK: *image*_

“Huh??”

“Omg they...”

“They look cute.”

Jae is frozen like a stone. Brian has just sent a selfie with Johnny on their GC. They are leaning in close with Johnny making a ‘V’ with his fingers to the camera. Johnny’s one arm is around Brian’s shoulders. They look like a picture perfect couple.

_Iamdrum: Next time I want to meet him too!_

_OnlyYoungK: Ofcourse, he says he would love to! We can all hang out together._

_Day6Leader: He’s always welcome to come over to our dorm._

_OnlyYoungK: I told him!_

Jae is still sat like a statue, staring at his phone.

_Iamdrum: Hyung, when will you be back?_

_OnlyYoungK: Is my Dowoonie missing me??? I’ll come back right now??_

Dowoon face palms again.

_Iamdrum: No hyung, please enjoy your date._

Jae snaps his neck to look at Dowoon and gives him a very serious look.

“I told you it’s not a date.”

Dowoon almost looks scared.

“I know hyung, it was kinda spontaneous because everyone kept saying it.”

_OnlyYoungK: I’ll be back soon :)_

“Omg he didn’t deny that it’s a date.”

“He probably didn’t because Dowoon said it.”

_Miripiri: You both look cute together!_

_OnlyYoungK: …._

_SwegChicken: eXcUsE mE????_

_OnlyYoungK: Johnny said thanks Wonpil_

_SwegChicken: YOU TOLD HIM?? HE WILL TAKE IT IN THE WRONG WAY_

_OnlyYoungK: What wrong way?_

_SwegChicken: YOU KNOW IT_

_OnlyYoungK: It’s only you hyung_

_OnlyYoungK: Anyway I’m putting my phone away now_

_SwegChicken: WAIT WHAT_

_OnlyYoungK: bye! I’ll be back soon dowoonie *heart*_

_Day6Leader: You spoil him too much_

_SwegChicken: HOW COULD YOU_

_Iamdrum: Brian hyung jjang!_

_Miripiril: No need of hurrying Brian hyung, have a good time!_

_SwegChicken: WHO’S SIDE ARE YOU ON??_

_MiriPiri: Brian hyung’s side_

_SwegChicken: Oh wait, me too. THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT_

“We can just normally talk now.”

“He’s not reading anyway.”

_OnlyYoungK: Dowoonie I’ll be back in half an hour *heart*_

“He read it for Dowoon.”

“Wait, half an hour, so he’ll leave in maybe fifteen from here.”

“Okay then,”

Wonpil opens the car door and gets out. 

“What? Why are you getting down?”

Jae asks, confused now, but follows him out.

In a split second, Wonpil enters the car again and shuts the door, leaving Jae outside.

Jae is shocked.

“You stupid snake! What are you doing??”

“Hyung, now it’s your own battle.”

“What??”

“Sorry Jae hyung, but we can’t help you further than this.”

“Wait what??? Bob, are you serious??”

“Go get yo man Jaehyung hyung!!”

“Dowoon open the door!!”

And then they are driving off all smiles and waving at him and Jae is just left standing there alone.

“What the fuck just happened.”

"COME BACK!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another transitional chapter but I am writing and will post soon!! Please anticipate :)


	11. Baby It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Johnny in the life of Jaehyungparkian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say that I'll update soon right? :)

Jae is left stranded. His members are always so reliable. He sniffs.

The restaurant where Brian is supposedly on a da-DINNER, is located on the opposite side of the lane from where he’s standing on the sidewalk. It’s a quiet street, barely anyone around. There are a handful of small stores around. The restaurant is also small and quaint, it looks perfect for a dinner date, Jae grudgingly admits. If one-who-shall-not-be-named chose this restaurant, then he definitely has ulterior motives.

Jae decides to enter a small gift shop which is located just opposite the restaurant and linger there until Brian comes out. It’s not like he can barge in the restaurant and interrupt them, Brian would not be happy about that, plus that would be creepy. Jae pretends to look at the various items, there’s just one storekeeper at the register who isn’t paying attention to him. Jae takes out his phone and types out,

_Swegchicken: I hate you all_

_Swegchicken: I will get back at each one of you._

_Swegchicken: Watch. Your. Back._

_Miripiri: all we did was help you???_

_Swegchicken: especially you. you snake._

_Miripiri: what did I do??_

_Day6Leader: why are you texting on the group, brian can read this_

_Iamdrum: lmao_

_OnlyYoungK: ??_

_Iamdrum: nothing hyung, please ignore_

_OnlyYoungK: if you say so *heart*_

_Swegchicken: …_

Jae sighs. Brian loves Dowoon way too much. Jae wants Brian to send him hearts too. He peeps out of the store window to look outside, he probably looks like a stalker now. Wait, he actually is. Hope nobody sees him or worse, recognizes him, that will be a huge problem.

_OnlyYoungK: Your sushi is here dowoonie!_

_OnlyYoungK: *image*_

_Iamdrum: wow can’t wait!! looks delicious *heart eyes*_

_Iamdrum: thank you hyung!_

_OnlyYoungK: I’m almost leaving from here!_

_Iamdrum: see you hyung!_

_OnlyYoungK: see you *heart*_

Jae puts his phone in his pocket and waits, Brian will be out any time now. He is a little nervous, he’s still not sure what he’s gonna do once Brian comes out. Actually, why is he even here at this point?

Just at that moment, Brian steps out with a polybag dangling from one hand, probably Dowoon’s sushi. After him, a taller man steps out. Oh, he had forgotten how tall Johnny was, almost as tall as Jae. This just annoys him even more. They are standing outside, facing each other and talking. Both of them look happy, laughing at whatever they are talking about. 

Jae bristles. He should just leave now. He can walk out the store and turn left, they wouldn’t be able to see him. Either way, they aren’t really looking anywhere expect each other. They look happy and really, maybe Jae was reading too much into it. They look like normal friends hanging out. Jae is jealous, yes, but sometimes you just gotta suck it up. 

Jae is about to exit the store and leave when he sees Johnny stepping forward, his left hand reaching out and holding Brian’s right hand, lifting it upwards, palm facing up. Johnny’s right hand is now caressing Brian’s palm. Brian looks a little surprised at first, but then laughs. His hand is still between Johhny’s hands, who isn’t letting it go.

Jae’s legs move before he can think about what he is doing. He is exiting the store, crossing the street and walking right up to them.

“Brian!”

Brian looks up, surprised.

“Hyung??”

Johhny looks at Jae, surprised too. He still doesn’t let go off Brian’s hand.

“I was in the store right there and then I saw you, didn’t know you were here! What a coincidence!”

Brian’s expression is a mixture of incredulity, surprise, amusement and annoyance.

“Right, coincidence.”

Johnny still hasn’t let go.

Brian looks from Jae to Johnny.

“John, you’ve met Jaehyung hyung.”

Jae looks at Johnny, straight into his eyes. There aren't a lot of people he can look at eye-level, it's kind of annoying that Johnny is one of them. Jae raises his right arm and slings it over Brian’s shoulder, like he has hundreds of times before and pulls him close.

Brian turns his head to look up at Jae. Part of him is pissed off, but part of him is really amused to see Jae like this. He notices that Jae’s ears are slowly turning red.

“Hey John!”

Johnny’s eyes look from Jae to his arm slung arm Brian’s neck, back to Jae.

“Jae sunbaenim, it’s nice to meet you again.”

Johnny smiles and slowly lets go off Brian’s hand.

Jae smirks, satisfied.

“Just call me Jae!”

Right then, a car pulls up next to them.

“Oh, that’s my ride. Should I drop you guys on the way?”

Jae pipes up,

“We are fine, our dorm is really close from here.”

“Alright.”

Johnny looks at Brian and gives a small smile.

“Hyung, thank you for coming today, I had a really good time. Hope I didn’t bore you?”

Brian looks incredulous,

“Bore?? Are you kidding me? I think I have a stomach ache from all the laughing!!”

“Sorry about that?”

“You better be!”

“Hope we can do this again soon?”

Jae tightens his hold.

Johnny does not notice, and Brian does not give anything away.

“We will! And you have to come over and meet everyone, they are really excited!”

Brian turns to Jae,

“Right, Jaehyung hyung?”

Brian raises an eyebrow.

Jae stiffens. He gives a tight-lipped smile to Johnny.

“Of course! Dowoon especially is really excited, in fact he was sad you approached Brian and not him.”

“Ahh I just, this is embarrassing, but I was kinda in awe of Younghyun hyung all the time, so I didn’t think much before getting his number.”

Jae’s smile vanishes. Johnny just called Brian, ‘Younghyun’.

Brian’s cheeks pink at Johnny’s praise.

“You, please stop now, you complimented me tonight so much that it’s enough for a lifetime!”

“You are just that amazing hyung, I’m not even exaggerating, this is what I genuinely think.”

Brian’s hand comes up to hide his pinking face.

“Stop it now.. ”

Johnny chuckles,

“Alright, I’ll get going then. See you soon hyung, you too, Jae hyung.”

“See you.”

Jae smiles.

Brian raises a hand and gives a small wave with his million dollar smile.

Johnny’s face lights up, he waves back and gets into the car and is driven out of sight.

Brian, now, turns his head and looks up at Jae. He is not smiling anymore. In fact, if looks could kill, Jae thinks he would be dead meat by now.

“What a coincidence, hyung.”

“Um… I… ”

“Isn’t this too much?”

Jae feels guilty. He knows it is. He removes his arm, which was on Brian’s shoulder and lets him go.

Brian turns to fully face him now and looks at him accusingly.

Jae scratches his head awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to say.

“I… I didn’t mean to...”

“You didn’t mean to so you stalked us?”

“They left me here! I didn’t know what to do!”

Jae turns around, he feels ashamed. He doesn’t want to face Brian.

“You didn’t know? Maybe you could have just gone back home?”

Brian’s tone has now changed to incredulity. 

Jae knew this would happen, he knew Brian would be angry.

“I tried! I was gonna do just that! But..”

“But??”

“He touched you!!”

“Hyung, just .. what?? I told you there is nothing like that, he is a good kid!”

“He held your hand!”

“He was just… hyung, I can’t believe this.. You just assume---”

“You let him! You let him do it and you smiled!”

“I don't understand--- ”

“I couldn’t! I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry. I didn’t like how he held your hand, I didn’t like how you smiled at him, I didn't like how you two laughed together. I just. I know I was wrong but I couldn’t help it. Before I could even think I had already walked up to you. I know it’s stupid, I’m sorry.”

Jae hangs his head.

Brian is a little surprised with Jae’s outburst. He didn’t expect Jae to come clean this way, he expected more denial. He actually quite likes this honest side of Jae.

“Are you jealous, hyung?”

Jae does not respond.

Brian finds himself smiling. He slowly walks forward until he reaches Jae. He puts a hand on Jae's shoulder, motioning him to turn around.

Jae does, his body now facing Brian but he keeps his eyes averted. His entire face is red with embarrassment and his expression is sullen.

Seeing this side of Jae, Brian goes soft. In a spurt of confidence, he takes another step forward, reaches up, arms snaking around Jae’s neck, stands on his tip toes and leans in. His lips get closer to Jae’s, almost touching, but he tilts his head and plants a soft kiss on the corner of Jae’s mouth.

Jae is stood there frozen, this happened too fast, too sudden for his mind to process.

Brian’s lips leave Jae’s skin but he is still close, looking up into Jae’s eyes.

Jae looks back but he still doesn't know how to react, still can't process what is happening.

Brian then leans in again, this time his lips going towards Jae’s ear. He softly whispers, lips brushing his ear,

“You know you are my almost best, right?”

Brian leans back and let’s go of Jae. He takes a step backwards. His face is pink too.

Jae is still frozen.

Brian turns around and starts walking away,

“Come on, gotta get going, my Dowoon is waiting for his sushi!”

It isn’t until Brian, who keeps walking ahead, looks back, tilting his head, before shaking his head and turning around to leave Jae behind, that Jae comes back to his senses. Jae’s hand comes to touch the corner of his mouth, the place where Brian kissed him. His cheeks start burning. What just happened. Did Brian just…? His other hand comes up to his ear, he can still feel Brian’s breath there. ‘Almost best’? That’s a confession in Brian’s language.

Jae raises both his hands high up in the air and shouts,

“YES!!!!!!!”

A shocked Brian stops and turns around, he’s shaking his head again and giggling, but he waits for Jae now.

Jae starts running to catch up to him with the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I almost wrote them kissing on the lips but I love teasing you guys :)))


	12. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confident Jae in the life of Jaehyungparkian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys, I love you so much! Thank you for the comments, really really appreciate every single one! I'm not even going to apologise for not giving you jaebri kiss last chapter, because your reactions are so cute lmao. Teasing you guys is so worth it hahahahhahaha. Also, today's concert really hyped me up so my fingers flew.

Jae reaches Brian and stops. Both of them are pink in the face, both of them giddy. He stares at Brian and unknowingly his traitorous eyes stray to his lips. He catches himself and looks up only to see that Brain has caught him staring, yet again. Jae immediately averts his eyes. How many times has this happened now since yesterday?

Brian, despite his previous bravado, as always, is now feeling embarrassed. That’s just how he’s always been. A lot of people think he’s very confident, and he tries to be, but the end result is always the same, embarrassment. To be honest, he loves being hot, he loves being sexy, when he's on stage, the adrenaline gives him the boost and he's unknowingly doing things he wouldn't dream of doing, like how he pokes out his tongue while playing, how he looks like he's having an orgasm on stage. He has watched his own fancams and felt like dying, knowing that he was doing all that. But he also likes it, he likes it that fans go wild for him. But that person is YoungK and not Brian. YoungK dances sexily on stage to Gashina at one moment, and Brian is the one willing the stage to swallow him the next moment. Even with Jae, he wants to be forward, wants to just kiss the living daylights out of him right this moment, but he knows he’ll lose his courage, like he lost just before when he kissed the corner of his mouth, when he just wanted to lay a big smooch on Jae. Even now, Brian can feel himself becoming redder as the moments pass. Even though Jae is also a little shy about these things, he’s dumb so he doesn't realise when he openly stares at Brian’s lips. Brian just wants to tell him to get on with it and kiss him if he wants to, 'stop averting your eyes you dumb chicken'. Brian does not want to do all the work, this much was already too much for his heart. Well, Brian did push Jae away the previous night, but that’s because Jae was drunk. If he was sober, maybe… maybe.

Brian turns around and starts walking again, he’s overthinking since yesterday. That too when Jae is involved, which is surprising because Jae is the one Brian is most comfortable with. He’s the one with whom Brian can speak his mind. He doesn’t have to pretend. He can be as annoying as he wants, and Jae will still stick with him.

Anyway, right now he needs to get home soon because he cannot let his baby Dowoon wait. That is preposterous. 

Seeing Brian turn, Jae starts walking too, just behind him. Then just like always, he moves to his side, arms going around Brian’s neck, slung comfortably on his shoulder. He knows Brian’s face is red, but he doesn’t want to embarrass him further, so he doesn’t look at him and looks straight ahead.

Brian internally smiles but gives away nothing, or so he thinks.

They keep walking, comfortably leaning side-by-side, when Jae decides to ask the question, the reason he had snapped in the first place.

“Why was he holding your hand though?”

“Huh?”

“He was touching your hand, it wasn’t a handshake, it was weird.”

“You’re the last person who should be talking about weird.”

“Hey! It’s one thing if I was the one touching your hand.”

“Do you even hear yourself? Pervert.”

“Fine, I’m a pervert but he’s a good kid, right?!”

“He is. And he wasn’t doing anything weird, I was telling him about how years of practise have made my hands firm, rough and so calloused that I get a little conscious when shaking hands with people. He was just curious so he touched.”

“Huh, curious, sure. Bet he enjoyed it….”

“....he said my hands are firm but there is a softness to it… that I shouldn’t be ashamed of the calluses , I should take pride in them...”

Brian blushes, Johnny definitely had a way with words, despite his age.

Jae looks at Brian.

“Why are you blushing?!”

“What? I’m not!”

“You are, I’m not blind!”

“I…! He praised me so, am I not allowed to be happy?!”

“You can be happy, no need of blushing.”

“Ugh shut up, hyung.”

“Only blush for me.”

Brian covers his face with his hands.

“How can you say such embarrassing things.”

“Because I’m a pervert either way!” 

Brian laughs, Jae is such a handful sometimes. But he won’t have it any other way.

They finally reach the dorm and before Brian can ring the doorbell, Jae pulls him closer, wraps his other hand around Brian, leans in and softly whispers in his ear,

“I might be your almost best, but for me you are my best.”

Brian flushes with color, heart skipping a beat. Is this a confession? A payback? At this rate he might get dizzy with all the blood rushing to his head.

Jae, pleased with his reaction, brushes his lips on Brian’s earlobe, unable to resist, and feeling a little playful, opens his mouth and bites on the lobe softly, tongue peeking out, licking gently, he sucks once and let’s go. He leans back and removes his arms from around Brian. 

Brian’s hand immediately comes to cover his ear, his face is red. Did Jae really just do what he thinks he did?

Before giving Brian a chance to speak, Jae rings the doorbell and in a moment Dowoon opens the door to see Brian, red in the face and a hand on his ear.

“Hyung? Are you okay?”

Wonpil comes rushing, peeping from behind Dowoon.

Brian collects himself, though his face is still pink.

“Y-yes?”

“Did something happen to your ear?”

“Huh? N-no, just a… a mosquito.”

“Ah! Are those fuckers there? Come inside, we can’t let them in!”

Dowoon pulls Brian inside. Wonpil is looking curiously at him and then at Jae.

“Jaehyung hyung, I’m happy to see you’re still alive!”

“I can’t say I feel the same seeing you.”

Wonpil pouts.

“I was sure Brian hyung will be angry at you, but looks like you both are really too far gone.”

“Hah! I knew you weren’t trying to help me!”

“But it worked out right, I can tell looking at Brian hyung’s face and your dirty smile.”

Jae smirks,

“No thanks to you.”

“You’re so ungrateful!! But it’s okay, as long as I win the bet.”

Jae pauses. He’s been curious about this bet.

“What bet?”

Wonpil looks surprised.

“Oh? I thought you knew by now. Actually we are betting on--”

“Wonpil hyung, Jaehyung hyung! Come here, Brian hyung brought sushi for all of us!”

Dowoon looks so excited, Jae does not have the heart to be annoyed that he interrupted them. And he’s hungry as hell.

Brian is sitting at the table, chin resting on his palm, and lovingly watching Dowoon stuff his mouth. He’s mainly trying now to think about what just happened a few moments ago, so he’s focusing all his attention and watching his baby eat, and it’s working. He’s so lost that he doesn’t see Jae approaching.

Sungjin is already sat at the table beside Dowoon. Brian is sitting opposite Dowoon, Wonpil takes the seat at the head of the table, leaving the seat beside Brian for Jae.

Wonpil looks at Jae and winks.

Jae just rolls his eyes. He sees Brian lost in his own world and smirks. Thanks to Brian, Jae’s now confident that Brian is not at all repulsed by him, last night he pushed him away but maybe he was just shy? Brian, despite his outer appearance and outgoing personality is actually a shy potato and gets embarrassed very easily, Jae knows it the best. He will continuously tease and annoy Jae, and there are times where he will gather his courage and be forward like he was before, but he will always chicken out at the last moment. And they call Jae chicken, huh.

Jae moves behind Brian’s chair, puts one hand on Brian’s shoulder and leans down, peeking at the food on the table. 

Brian stiffens at Jae’s touch, whose face is right next to Brian’s. He internally panics, but keeps looking straight at Dowoon.

“So in the end you got me sushi, huh. Despite being annoyed,”

Jae turns his head to look at Brian who still refuses to look at him.

'Shit', Brian curses internally. He was trying not to think about what happened before but Jae is obviously enjoying this too much. Brian’s ear is still tingling, he can still feel Jae’s tongue on it. He tries to collect himself, 'No more pink cheeks. Focus on Dowoon.'

“Well, I decided to be the better person. Plus,”

Brian gives Jae a side glance,

“I bought it for everyone, not just you. I love all my members equally, remember?”

Where is this confidence coming from? Brian mentally gives himself a pat on the back.

Jae raises a brow, this cheeky little shit. Jae decides that his favourite part about Brian is when he goes from cheeky to abashed in 0.2 seconds, and makes it a personal mission to be the reason for it from now on.

“That’s not what you said last night.”

As expected, Brian face blooms with color. Jae loves it a little too much.

“W-what.. I.. don’t lie!”

Dowoon has paused eating, his mouth half open, Sungjin is subtly coughing and Wonpil is making noises of “woooooo” and somehow giggling simultaneously.

“You don’t have to be so embarrassed, they know it already, you are a screamer anyway.”

Brian looks so horrified, anytime now, there would be smoke coming out of his ears.

“D-don’t listen to him, he’s lying! We didn’t… !”

Yeah, Jae is lying. Brian didn’t say that, but his reaction is worth it. Jae wouldn’t know if he is screamer or not, but he’d love to find out.

Jae looks unbothered by the accusation and reaches out a hand to pick up chopsticks, chooses his favourite sushi and bites into the juicy goodness.

“Mmhmmm”

Brian looks at everyone for some kind of support. He is even more horrified when Dowoon awkwardly glances away from him. No, his baby!!!

Suddenly, Wonpil bangs the table with his hand and stands up,

“Sungjin hyung, now you can't deny that I won!!”

“Ugh shut up.”

“Brian hyung definitely bottomed!!”

Jae promptly chokes on the piece of sushi he was chewing and Brian’s brain finally short-circuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there was progress, right?? Also guys, I audio streamed the concert and I think it was the best day6 concert with the best audience ever?? So hyped!! The boys were so happy, I was emo all the time lol. Did you see Jae dying when the audience chanted 'brian brian brian' lmao. Istg jaehyungparkian is sailing so good these days, I'm satisfied. Now only if they would confirm that they are sharing rooms... a video would be nice hahahahahha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was the weekend so I could write a lot, but next update might take time. Your comments are my fuel so, if y'all are hyped, I'll update faster! <3


	13. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What even is happening in the life of Jaehyungparkian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack alert

“You’re still assuming, where is the proof?”

“Huh, how can I give proof? It’s not like we can put a camera in their room!”

“So you haven’t won.”

“But Jaehyung hyung just implied---”

“---He said Brian is a screamer, that doesn’t mean he bottomed---”

“---of course he bottomed, why else would he scream, tops don’t scream, they just grunt---”

“---how would you know that---”

“---I have my sources---”

“Anyway, you still have no proof.”

“Let’s ask them! Right here, right now!”

Wonpil and Sungjin both turn their heads towards Jae and Brian.

Jae looks like he can’t breathe. Dowoon had gotten up from his seat, worried about Jae when he started choking. He’s lightly patting Jae’s back with his hand, and offering a glass of water. 

On the other hand, Brian looks like he has stopped breathing entirely. He has turned into stone.

Jae finally stops choking, and sips water. After he calms down, he slowly turns his head towards Sungjin and Wonpil who look like their entire life depends on this bet.

Dowoon goes back to his seat and eats his sushi, he tries not to judge his hyungs but these days he really questions their mental capacity. Though he does feel sorry for his Brian hyung, who is only always good to him. Brian currently looks like he’s going to pass out, or has already passed out atleast mentally. Before, he kept blushing red but right now his face is as pale as a ghost. Dowoon feels worried and waves a hand in front of his face.

“Earth to Brian hyung,”

No reaction. 

“Jaehyung hyung and Brian hyung, we need answers!”

Sungjin rolls his eyes,

“Yeah just tell him so he’ll shut his mouth.”

“Excuse you!!!”

Jae puts his glass of water down. His hand goes into into his hair and he scratches awkwardly. 

“Jaehyung hyung??”

Jae coughs awkwardly,

“B-bottomed? You mean..””

“Yeah tell us!”

“...you mean...”

“What is this suspense for?? Just tell us!”

Jae chances a glance at Brian, whose eyes are unfocused. Looks like Brian is suffering from a trauma. Jae doesn’t think he can help him in any way right now. He turns back to the two idiots who brought on this trauma.

“...why do I have to tell you? And why do you care?”

Sungjin shrugs,

“I don’t care, if you don’t want to tell us then don’t, as long as I’m not losing this bet.”

“Well, I care!”

“You snake, how it is going to make a difference to your snake activities?”

“Huh, wait, even I don’t actually care who bottoms, but I need to win this bet.”

“What are you gonna get out of this?”

“The prize!”

Sungjin sighs.

“I should have never agreed to this.”

Dowoon is the only one paying attention to Brian. He is worried, Brian hyung almost looks scarily pale. Suddenly, Dowoon gets an idea. There’s only one thing Brian loves the most in this world, well, apart from Dowoon himself. He picks up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and raises it to Brian’s lips.

Brian’s been trying to tune out everything happening around him, but there’s something probing his lips, and there’s the taste of soy and meat and his mouth opens involuntarily and he’s chewing into the best food this world has to offer. His eyes focus and his most favourite person in the world is beaming at him. Suddenly, Brian thinks he’s glad to be alive.

“Wait, what is the prize?”

“I’ll tell you but you first tell me who bottomed! Though I already know Brian hyung did, but Sungjin hyung needs to hear it from you.”

Brian tries to tune out the idiots in the room again and only focus on Dowoon. Dowoon picks up another piece of sushi and raises it to his mouth. Brian feels blessed, his baby is feeding him.

Sungjin gives Jae a judging look.

“You’re not answering...”

Jae clears his throat.

Sungjin smirks,

“Wait, so was I right after all? You bottomed, didn’t you?”

“What gave you that idea?!”

“Then why are you hesitating?”

Wonpil looks at Jae curiously,

“Oh no, Jaehyung hyung, please, I need to win this bet.”

“Jae hyung, there’s no need to be shy, it’s just amongst us.”

Wonpil’s hand goes up to his head, he is almost on the verge of pulling out his hair,

“Oh my God, I knew it! I shouldn’t have agreed to bet on Brian hyung bottoming---”

Brian pauses, that gets his attention.

Sungjin is laughing now,

“---you shouldn’t have, you’re an idiot---”

“---hey! I first bet on Jaehyung hyung bottoming!---”

“---But you changed it---”

“---that’s because you wouldn’t agree to bet otherwise!!”

“Well, I knew Jae hyung would bottom, why would I bet on the losing side?”

Wonpil has a look of anguish on his face..

Brian’s head is finally clear now.

Jae looks scandalized.

“You both think I would bottom??!”

Sungjin raises a brow.

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“What??!”

Wonpil raises his head,

“Yeah damn obvious.”

Now it is Jae’s turn to look horrified.

“Why?!”

“Because you look like a pussy.”

Brian snorts.

Jae stands up from his chair.

“Kim Wonpil, l hope you were prepared to die before you opened your damn mouth.”

Wonpil immediately gets up and goes to stand behind Sungjin. He smirks,

“I only speak the truth.”

Jae picks up a chopstick,

“Today, I will teach you what a cold blooded murder is.”

“But! I still bet on you topping!”

Sungjin laughs,

“That was your mistake, Wonpil. Does he look like a top to you?”

Jae picks up another chopstick.

Sungjin continues laughing.

Wonpil has the audacity to look thoughtful,

“He doesn’t, but I put my faith in Brian hyung.”

Brian hears those words and blinks, once, twice. 

“Faith?”

“Yes, you totally look like a top---”

Brian curiously looks up at Wonpil,

“---but I thought you would bottom for Jaehyung hyung because you always look like you want him to fuck you.”

Brian slowly gets up from his seat, reaches out and takes one chopstick from Jae’s hand.

“Kim Wonpil...”

Wonpil clutches Sungjin’s shoulders and tries to hide behind him.

“Like I said I only speak the truth!!”

Sungjin just laughs.

Dowoon sighs and continues eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I wanted to write more but that's it for today. I apologise for this chapter, I don't know what I wrote. I feel like I'm going to be severly judged for this chapter lol. I hope you guys are not getting impatient though. Sexy times are coming soon I swear! Also I'm wondering if I should keep it PG or Mature or Explicit. Because this fic is soft till now, I'm not sure if going the Explicit route will be a good idea? Like, I think I can write very dirty things (I have a very very dirty mind) but maybe not in this fic? Will I be ruining the innocence of this fic?


	14. What Can I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-Control in the life of Jaehyungparkian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God why is it so hard to write suddenly. I had so much difficulty writing this chapter, I'm confused and don't know how this turned out at all. Like I swear I was on a roll till the previous chapter, I don't know what is wrong with me now. I tried to make it funnier, fluffier but it somehow just turned out awkward and whatever. I feel bad because y'all left comments and everything but bear with me I guess?

“Wonpil-ah, I’ve been listening quietly till now, do you want me to drag you too?”

Wonpil stops laughing.

“About how you also look like you want to be fucked by a certain someone.”

Wonpil’s expression changes, it goes carefully blank and he straightens his posture, hands letting go of Sungjin’s shoulder.

Sungjin stops laughing too, looking a little confused and… was that annoyance? 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about hyung.”

Meanwhile, since hearing what Wonpil said about Brian, Jae’s mind has gone for a toss. Brian… Brian looks like he wants Jae to fuck him? How did Jae not notice this? Jae would have gladly complied. Or is Wonpil just talking out of his ass as usual? Jae curiously looks at Brian. Outwardly, he’s trying to seem collected but Jae can tell from the little gulp, from the tinted ears, from the stiff posture, from how he refuses to look at Jae, he can practically feel that Brian’s heart is pounding. Also, he couldn’t help but notice that despite Brian trying to turn the conversation in Wonpil’s direction, he does not try to deny what Wonpil said.

Brian can feel Jae’s gaze burning into him, making his face grow hotter by the second. But he is kind of pissed off at the idiots betting on his currently non-existent sex life and implying he would bottom. Brian doesn’t know if he would bottom. He’s never thought about it. Heck, he’s never thought about doing it with a man. The one who bottoms takes it in the …. Brian does not want to think about it.

“Brian hyung... There’s nothing to be ashamed of, it just means you love him too much. And we really don’t care who tops or bottoms, so rest assured.”

“You don’t care but you bet on it, is the idea of us together so funny to you?”

Wonpil is shocked with Brian's reply. He is taking it in a wrong way.

Sungjin interrupts,

“Brian, we were not trying to make fun of you. We are very happy that you two finally got together after so many years of pining.”

Now it is Brian's turn to be shocked, his eyes widen, mouth opening and closing, no sound coming out. Pining? Were Jae and him pining over each other? It's then that Brian notices that none of the members had expressed shock or surprise or even questioned about them getting together (which they technically haven’t). Were they that obvious? It’s ironic how Brian had no idea and he's pretty sure Jae didn't either.

"Hyung, if you don’t want to tell us, it’s okay. I'm sorry, but we weren’t trying to disrespect you.”

Jae looks at Wonpil,

“And what about me??”

“The disrespect was intended.”

Before giving a chance for Jae to snap back, Wonpil claps his hand excitedly, trying to change the topic,

“We can just bet over something else!”

“What is the prize that you are so hell bent on winning?”

Wonpil looks like a deer caught in headlights.

“Hahaha nothing much!”

Brian has never heard Wonpil laugh so awkwardly.

Sungjin glances at Wonpil, who is avoiding his gaze.

“The prize is that if Wonpil hyung wins, Sungjin hyung will let him sleep over in his room for one night.”

Wonpil looks at Dowoon with a betrayed expression.

Dowoon shrugs.

Jae and Brian both look surprised,

“And Sungjin agreed to that??”

Sungjin sighs,

“He wouldn’t shut up.”

Jae and Brian look at each other and have a telepathic communication that they have perfected over the years.

They turn back towards Wonpil and Sungjin.

“You know what, no need for another bet--”

“--yeah, and Wonpil’s guess was right.”

“Brian b-bottomed.”

Jae blushes.

Brian resists rolling his eyes.

“What he said.”

Wonpil eyes widen and a smile blooms on his face.

“Go get your prize Wonpil-ah.”

Brian winks at him.

Wonpil blushes and coughs awkwardly.

Jae snorts.

Sungjin is confused at how the conversation unfolds.

“Are you lying?”

“What, no! Why would we?”

Sungjin is not convinced.

“You just want to see me suffer, don’t you?”

“Why would you suffer?”

“He’s obviously going to create a mess in my room and annoy me the entire night.”

Wonpil rolls his eyes.

Jae sighs,

“Sungjin… I thought I was dense, but a whole of you exists.”

Brian mentally facepalms. Wonpil looks so pitiful that he just wants to cheer on and help him but Sungjin probably is so dense, Wonpil will just have to give it to him straight. 

“Wait, what?”

Brian sighs. There’s nothing more they can do. It’s upto Wonpil now, they gave him his chance.

“I’m gonna turn in for the night, don’t we have recording in the morning?”

“Oh no, isn’t it at 4??”

“Why do they always do that to us..”

“Manager hyung said he will be here at 3.”

Brian wants to cry. He just can’t do mornings. And it’s already almost midnight.

“Yeah, we all should turn in and get some sleep, can’t give a half-assed performance.”

Sungjin easily shifts back into leader-mode.

Dowoon stands up, now done eating,

“Jaehyung hyung, you should eat something though, you just had one piece of sushi.”

Jae’s stomach growls to give confirmation.

“---I guess.”

Jae sits back down.

Brian turns to leave, he needs to take a warm shower and calm his nerves. He does not look back at Jae who he knows is staring at him, and goes back to his room.

“And Wonpil hyung, you too.”

“You both eat and make sure you finish all this.”

“What???”

“Yes.”

Sungjin gets up and leaves with Dowoon in tow.

Jae and Wonpil, now sat alone, start eating. 

After a few moments, Wonpil whispers softly,

“Thanks, hyung.”

“I only did it because Brian wanted to help you.”

Wonpil chuckles. He knows that’s not true, Jae cares about him a lot.

“Still.”

Jae does not say anything and continues eating.

\-----------

Brian takes a warm shower. Today had been long day. They had an amazing time at the fansign, his dinner with Johnny was fun and….Brian brings a hand to his ear. The water has washed off any traces of Jae on his ear but he can still feel it, the ghost of his breath, the slick of his tongue, the soft bite of his teeth, the softness of his lips. Brian leans his forehead on the wall of the shower stall. He has calmed down now but that little thing Jae did has affected him so much, and those idiots are talking about him topping or bottoming. They have not even kissed yet. Brian wonders if Jae’s tongue felt that good on his ear, how will it feel in his mouth, on the rest of his body….Brian can feel his body heating up again. He straightens and twists the shower nob closed. He should not continue that line of thought right now. They have a performance in the morning, he needs to sleep and gain back his focus. Their fans only deserve the best from them.

Brian dries himself up with a towel, thinking about how Jae’s fingers had felt in his hair last night. He changes into his usual sleep wear of loose tee and boxers, and flops down on his bed. A few moments pass, but sleep does not come, which is weird because sleep never not comes to him, he never has to will himself to sleep, he just sleeps. He shifts and tries to get into a more comfortable position, on his side. He’d slept this way last night too, only, that time he had Jae plastered to his back. Despite trying not to think about it, Brian's mind betrays him and he's reliving what happened last night. Minutes pass but sleep still does not come. Brian rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling, then glances at the door, contemplating.

\-----------

After completing an annoying dinner with an annoying snake, Jae goes back to his room. He wishes Wonpil would hurry up and get into Sungjin’s pants, so then maybe Jae will not be the centre of his unwanted attention. He lies on his bed and spends some time lurking on twitter. There’s a knock on his door.

“Jae hyung, go to sleep.”

“Ugh, yes dad.”

Sungjin is such a handful sometimes, he knows Jae is a night owl. Either way, he gets up to take a quick shower, if he doesn’t sleep now he’ll definitely regret it in the morning. He wonders if Brian is asleep already, he probably is. Too bad he’s not here tonight… maybe Jae can sneak into his room...or maybe not, his ass still hurts from how he was kicked out of his own bed. Plus, he doesn’t know if he can control himself anymore, sleeping with Brian would be a torture if they aren’t going to do….it.

Jae sighs. That will have to wait, they have promotions to do, fans to please.

“...Atleast I can wait until tomorrow...”

Jae thinks hopelessly. He gets up to take a quick shower, which stretches long because his mind keeps going back to what Wonpil said about Brian. Does Brian want him to fuck him? Honestly, Jae isn’t really pressed about the top and bottom thing, because firstly, until yesterday he had no idea Brian and him would ever be engaging in sexual activities, and secondly, he can work around with whatever Brian wants, he isn’t averse to any position, sex is just about making you and your partner feel good. And should he even be thinking of sex now, isn’t it too soon?

Jae sighs. He should just hurry up and go to sleep. He dries himself up and leaves the washroom, changes into last night’s shirt, drags himself towards his bed and almost gets a heart attack. There’s Brian lying on one side on his bed, facing towards the wall. He feels a sense of deja vu coming. Wait, is he dreaming? There’s no way Brian would come here. Jae pinches his hand.

“Ow!”

Brian is still there, in the flesh, Jae is not dreaming. He puts his hands on the bed and bends down, calling out,

“Hey Bribri...”

Brian doesn’t respond but moves a little, hugging his knees, indicating he is awake.

Jae takes a deep breath. Is he being tested? Is God is testing him? No, Kang Brian is testing him.

Jae crawls on the bed, moves behind Brian and just like last night, spoons him from the back. But this time, his self-control is withering. His hand sneaks under the front of Brian’s shirt, splaying onto his stomach and moving upwards. Brian’s skin is soft and a little moist, he must have just showered. Brian shivers a little. Jae moves his lips to his nape, his moist hair brushing his nose and smelling of shampoo, his nape is a little wet and Jae licks at the few drops of water on his skin. He slowly starts peppering his nape with soft wet kisses. His leg moves between Brian’s and his toes trace his legs from his feet to his knee. Jae’s hand is moving upwards, towards Brian's nipple, when Brian’s raises his own hand and holds Jae’s, stopping him from advancing further. Jae pauses from his ministrations, gets up on his elbow and raises his head to peek at Brian. 

Brian’s eyes are open and looking Jae, lips apart, slightly panting, face growing red gradually. He holds Jae’s hand tighter.

“Bri...?”

“Hyung, what are you doing...”

“I… ! What do you think I’m doing?”

Brian stops panting and regains his composure.

“Molesting me in my sleep.”

“You weren’t asleep! And why are you here?”

“I couldn’t fall asleep in my room.”

Jae pauses.

“....you don’t want to… you know...”

“No, pervert, I just want to sleep.”

Jae sniffs.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“I do.”

Brian smiles.

“I thought I’ll come here, yesterday I slept really well so, I didn't think you'll mind."

Jae slowly retracts his hand out from underneath Brian’s shirt, straightening his legs and letting go off Brian.

“If you wanna sleep, then sleep you will, Bribri.”

Jae turns off the lights and lays on his back, on his side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. Brian will get his sleep but Jae will probably have to stay awake the entire night and control his libido.

“Hyung...”

Brian whispers, softly. It almost sounds like a moan and Jae thinks Brian is doing it on purpose.

“Yes Bri?”

“I’m cold..”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

Brian does not answer.

Jae sighs. It’s not like he can say no to Brian. And cuddling? He’s totally up for it, not a big deal, what is libido anyway. Jae wants to cry. But he still scoots towards Brian and wraps himself around him.

“I swear to God if you kick me out of the bed---”

Brian turns around in Jae’s arms and buries his face in the hollow of his neck, his arms going around Jae and pulling him even closer, entangling their legs. Brian’s lips are on Jae’s exposed collarbones, he shyly peeks out his tongue and gives a soft lick. Then peppers light kisses across them.

Jae's heart is pounding,

“ ... did you change your mind?”

Brian pauses. He’s weak for Jae’s collarbones, he always chose to avoid thinking about them, always in denial but how many times has he wanted to touch and suck on them?

“I… sorry.”

Brian moves his head away from the collarbones and into Jae’s chest.

“Wait, no, I didn’t tell you to stop!”

Jae internally curses himself for opening his mouth.

Brian mumbles into Jae’s chest,

“Not today… we should… sleep.”

He’s whispering so softly that Jae has to strain his ears.

“We need to focus… performance in the morning...”

Jae sighs. Well, he isn’t wrong. And Jae knows if they do anything now, there is no stopping. And they'll be too tired for their morning performance. Jae squeezes Brian in his arms, planting a kiss on the top of Brian’s head.

“You’re right… we have all the time in the world anyway. Sleep well, Bribri.”

“Good night, hyung.”

And just like that Brian falls asleep within a few seconds. Maybe he was really tired after all. Jae feels a little guilty for behaving like a horny teenager. He takes a few deep breaths. He is atwenty five years old fully grown adult, he needs to learn some self control. He closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep to the sound of Brian's breathing. He only wishes that when he wakes up, it isn’t a repeat of last morning.

\---------

There is a knock on the door first.

Jae slowly blinks awake.

And then the door knob turns, Sungjin peeking his head inside.

“Jae hyung?”

Jae glances back at Sungjin.

“It’s time, we have to leave in half an hour.”

Jae grunts an ‘okay’.

“....wake up Brian too.”

That’s when Jae realises he has a sleeping Brian in his arms.

“Uh… this is...”

Sungjin doesn’t bother waiting for Jae’s answer and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jae turns back to look at Brian, who’s sleeping so peacefully that Jae doesn’t want to wake him up. He then looks down to make sure he isn’t sporting a hardon today. He is satisfied to see that little Jae learnt some self-control finally.

Jae softly pats Brian’s cheeks.

“Bribri... time to wake up..”

Brian moans,

“Hyung...”

Jae blinks. He should record this. But they don’t have a lot of time. Jae gives Brian's shoulder a harder tug,

“Wake up Brian.”

Jae let’s go of Brian and sits up.

Brian slowly starts blinking awake.

“Hyung… good morning..”

Oh, the morning voice Jae loves so much. He smiles,

“A very good morning Bri.”

And then, Jae sees it. He is so surprised that he is bending over his head toward Brian's crotch in fascination.

“Looks like little Bri is having a good morning too.”

Brian’s eyes widen, he looks down and flushes.

“D-don’t look!”

Jae looks at Brian and smirks. The tables have turned.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed---”

Brian kicks Jae out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all waiting for smut but we need to progress things naturally hmmm. Also! not even a single of you said that I should not increase the rating. All of you are perverts!!!
> 
> Regarding the Sungpil, I won't be writing about their story, maybe I'll do one side chapter? I dunno. Right now, just writing is hard for me so. Also whoever wants dopil, Dowoon is mine, bye.


	15. When You Love Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding in the life of Jaehyungparkian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! I know, I know, it's been ages, I'm sorry but I was busy with real life stuff, plus I told y'all I'm finding it difficult to write this fic. I'm not sure if this chapter flows well because I wrote half of it ages ago and remaining half today wtf. I had to reread last chapter to get into the feel and I ended up fangirling over my own fic wow I'm a loser. In the meantime, I have posted another fic called 'reward', check it out if you haven't already, maybe you'll like it :)

“Dude fuck you IT FUCKING HURTS.”

Jae yells, his voice cracking, hand cradling his butt.

Brian sits upright and brings a pillow to his lap to cover his excited buddy.

“........sorry, I guess.”

“You guess??”

“It’s your fault.”

“Excuse me?? You’re the one with a hard on!”

“Y-you didn’t have to stare!”

“You didn’t have to kick me out of the bed!”

“I was just shocked, okay? You were so close like you were gonna eat it up.”

Jae pauses.

“Shouldn’t that, you know, be exciting usually?”

Brian flushes red, Jae’s words make him picture it and he’s not sure how he feels about it.

“No, because you’re just a pervert.”

“You just imagined it, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t!”

Jae slowly gets up on his feet,

“And you call me pervert.”

“I’m not like you.”

He leans down, one arm on the bed-side,

“What did you imagine?”

Brian scoots backward, until his back hits the headboard,

“I said I didn’t---”

Jae climbs back on the bed,

“Did you imagine me sucking your---”

“Oh for the love of---”

Brian is tightly holding the pillow in his lap, sitting cross-legged,

“Did you imagine how I would roll my tongue---”

“I didn’t imagine anything--”

Jae crawls forward until he’s straddling Brian’s lap, knees on either side,

“I don’t have a gag reflex just so you know---”

“Oh my god hyung!”

Jae is sitting on Brian’s lap, only the pillow separating their lower halves, Jae rests the palms of his hands on either side of Brian’s head, staring into his eyes.

“First, I’ll lick gently, all over, then take it all in---”

In a split second, Brian’s hands are holding Jae’s face. He’s always known Jae has a small face, but right now it just fits so perfectly in his palms, Brian’s wondering why he’s never held it before. His fingers slide a little into his hair and he is pulling Jae closer.

Jae is shocked still, he finally shuts up and his eyes widen, Brian is pulling him closer, his eyes dart to his lips which are just centimeters away.

“Hyung,”

Brian looks up from Jae’s lips, directly into his eyes.

At this point, both are flustered, but both trying to get the upper hand.

“Your breath stinks.”

And Brian’s palm is pushing him away suddenly.

Jae is so shocked that he topples over on his back with a ‘poof’.

The door opens.

“You have five minutes.”

Sungjin does not even bother blinking at their positions and leaves.

Brian gets up from the bed, still holding the pillow to his bottom.

Jae is frozen, lying in the same position in which he fell on his back.

Brian turns the door knob to leave when Jae speaks up,

“I’ll spend a little extra time brushing my teeth today and then you get no excuses.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Brian leaves, shutting the door behind him. 

\------------

Everyone gets ready and are in the car, Jae as usual sitting at the back seat with Sungjin which has more leg room.

Brian sits directly ahead of Jae, with the maknaes. He’s wearing headphones so nobody would talk to him, preferably a Kim Wonpil who has been bugging him for details, since he saw Brian coming out of Jae’s room in the morning. He’s pretending to be busy on his phone when their group chat’s notification pops up,

_Miripiri: Brian hyung I know there’s no music playing in your headphones_

_Miripiri: and you’re staring at the wallpaper of your phone_

_SwegChicken: and not being annoying unlike a snake_

_Miripiri: why are you interfering_

_SwegChicken: I can do whatever I want_

_Miripiri: oh I see you're standing up for you boyfriend now?_

Brian chokes on air. Jae leans forward worriedly. 

_Day6Leader: what's new_

_Iamdrum: yeah Jaehyung hyung always takes Brian hyung’s side_

_Miripiri: have yall been dating in secret huh?_

_OnlyYoungK: dating???_

_SwegChicken: what???_

_Day6Leader: why are you both shocked_

_Iamdrum: why are we chatting when we are literally sitting together_

“Brian hyung I know you can hear me,” 

Wonpil points out to Brian who’s had his headphones in his ears to avoid conversation. 

Brian doesn't react and keeps staring at the phone with the chat still open. 

“Brian hyung?”

Wonpil, now fed up of being ignored, physically shakes Brian out of his stupor. 

“Hyung, why do you look so lost suddenly?”

“Uh, n-nothing, just thinking about the show.”

Wonpil doesn’t look convinced but doesn’t press further.

Jae observes silently from behind and thinks he knows what this is about.

The remainder of the drive passes by in relative silence and they reach the venue.

Brian still looks out of it which worries Jae. He doesn’t want it to affect the performance, later, Brian is the one who will regret it. So he sneaks up on him, across his back, arms going round his neck. In this position he can’t help but tease, leaning into his ear and whispering,

“Hey babe,”

Brian jerks and immediately flushes, trying not to yell and make a scene because there are people from the staff around. They aren’t paying attention to their shenanigans, it’s the usual for them, but he still doesn’t want to risk anything.

“Who’s your babe.”

“You.”

“I’m not---”

“Calm down, you’re overthinking.”

Brian tilts his head and looks up at Jae, trying to find answers.

“You’re worried about what Wonpil said.”

Brian averts his eyes now,

“N-not really,”

“You think you can lie to me?”

Brian huffs.

“I just--”

“Bri, the entire dating thing? Don’t worry about it. I know it’s a little weird, and I don’t know what to think about it either honestly.”

Brian looks at Jae again, expression curious.

“Hyung..”

“We’re Jaehyungparkian, right? Nothing less, nothing more.”

Brian snorts,

“What does that even _mean_?”

“We’ll find out, together.”

Jae winks at Brian.

Brian hates to admit it but his heart flutters. 

Jae quickly scans the room with his eyes, seeing as nobody is looking at them, takes his chance and before Brian can even register what is happening, Jae quickly pecks his cheek and let’s go, running off to Wonpil saying something about ‘who allowed you to touch my guitar.’

Brian is left there standing with a red face and is even more embarrassed when a staff calls him out to come to the make up room but worriedly asks ‘are you sick?’. Brian assures her that he’s fine but the staff looks unconvinced, though she doesn’t pry and leaves.

Brian chances a glance at Jae only to see he’s already looking at him. Jae winks again.

Brian immediately looks away, bringing a hand to his mouth. Jae is gonna be the end of him. He can hear him chuckling on the other side of the room, enjoying riling up Brian. He takes a deep breath, he is not going to lose, and he’s nothing if not petty. He looks back at Jae, who now stops laughing. He brings his fingers to his lips blows a flying kiss to Jae.

Jae’s mouth opens and he’s kind of frozen, not being able to believe what Brian just did. 

Brian turns on his heel and leaves the room, goes and sits on the chair for the makeup artist to do her job. But scares her again by banging his head on the counter and willing his head to bury in it. _Why did he have to go and do that?_ Now he’ll be so embarrassed to face Jae. Though seeing his shocked face was worth it.

“Younghyun-ah, I can’t do your makeup if you don’t lift your head.”

Brian immediately raises his head, embarrassed even more now and wills the blush to fade away. He mutters a ‘sorry noona' and sits back for her to do her work.

His mind drifts back to what Jae said before. _“We’re Jaehyungparkian, right? Nothing less, nothing more.”_ He kind of understands it but at the same time he can’t help but think, does he want to date Jae? _Can_ they date? Technically, they are still bound by a contract which bars them from dating, but it’s going to expire in a few months. Not like that would have stopped him if he really wanted to date, lot of idols date secretly and it’s not a big deal and fans never find out unless they aren’t careful. But what about Jae? Was he trying to tell him that they don’t have to label their relationship? But then where does that leave them? Perhaps, Jae is not ready to date and wants to go with the flow? At the same time, Brian himself doesn’t know if he’s ready to date. Do they even have time for dating and relationships? Won’t that be a little risky, what if things don’t go well? Brian feels a head ache coming, he shouldn’t be thinking about all of this now. They have a performance to give. 

“And you’re done! Pretty as usual but what’s with the constipated expression?”

Brian sputters.

“Ah nothing noona, just a headache.”

“Oh, you need something? Painkillers?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

The lady leaves him to it and goes to fetch another member.

Brian sighs and takes his phone out. Better try to distract himself. He sees that there are a few messages from Johnny and brightens up. 

_Johnny: Hyung good morning_

_Johnny: Are you busy? I thought I’d take up on your offer to visit your dorm! Jaehyun wanted to come too :)_

_Johnny: I hope I won’t be imposing haha_

Brian thinks about Jaehyun, he was a good and polite kid too, Brian wouldn’t mind them coming over and he’s sure Dowoon would love it.

_Brian: Hey! At a recording now_

_Brian: And ofcourse come over, on the weekend? We have back to back recordings so it’s kinda crazy_

_Johnny: Oh I should have guessed, you’re promoting!_

_Brian: Nah dw bout it :)_

_Johnny: Hyung guess what, I kinda have a week off next month_

_Johnny: And I’m thinking of exploring Suncheon_

_Brian: Woah woah Suncheon’s amazing_

_Johnny: You been there??_

_Brian: Nope haha_

_Brian: But I’ve seen pictures, it’s amazing, on my list definitely_

_Johnny: You wanna go together or something?_

“No you go alone bitch”

Brian jerks, snapping his head to see Jae peeking over his shoulder and reading his chat.

“Hyung what the fuck.”

“No, what the fuck.”

“What.”

“I take my eyes off you for two seconds and you’re planning your honeymoon with _another guy_ ”

Brian sighs and quickly replies a ‘ttyl recording time’ and pockets his phone.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I told you he’s …! He likes you!”

“I like him too.”

“What?? He likes you, as in _likes_ you!”

“Hyung I don’t want to start this again..”

“It’s so obvious, I can’t believe you.”

“Hyung. Even if he likes me, it’s okay? He’s a good kid. And I don’t feel the same way so what’s the problem.”

“Don’t lead him on!”

“I’m not! I’m just being friendly, what’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t like it.”

“This is getting ridiculous.”

“What? I’m right here and you’re flirting with other men??”

“I’m not flirting and even if I did, what’s wrong with that? It’s not like we are dating or anything!”

Brian realises a moment too late what he said. He’s sure it was because it kept bugging him at the back of his mind since Wonpil mentioned about them dating. And it came out at the worst timing.

Jae does not respond and his expression turns a little sad, a little betrayed, a little helpless, and a little frustrated. 

“I thought .. I thought you would understand..”

Jae looks down and turns to leave.

Brian is getting up and grabbing Jae’s wrist before he can even think. Seeing Jae’s expression makes him feel guilty though he isn’t sure if he is even at fault, but he can't see Jae sad. 

“Hyung, wait. I didn’t mean it like that. I mean. I don’t know honestly. I’m a little confused, please, you know it already.”

“I don’t know Brian, I thought we were on the same page but--”

Jae’s phone starts ringing loudly, interrupting the moment. He fishes it out of his pocket and immediately a wide smile blooms on his face leaving Brian is little shocked at how quickly Jae’s mood changed seeing the name of the caller, peeking his curiosity. It also annoys him a little, that this person could so easily make his Jae smile.

“Hey Jamie! What’s up?”

Brian’s mood immediately turns sour. It’s _her_. Honestly, Brian has nothing against Jamie, she’s cool, but a little too cool and he kinda has always been jealous of how close Jae and Jamie are with each other. Though he does know that they are nothing more than friends, it still annoys him to no end. 

“Tonight? Ofcourse!”

“I would always make time for you, roasting you is always my priority.”

“Hahahhaha see ya then!”

Jae ends the call and looks at Brian and starts to tell him something excitedly only to see Brian has a sour expression.

“Huh? What’s with that look?”

Brian turns and leaves. Normally he never makes a big deal about it, keeping his jealousy towards their friendship to himself. But today, today he’s annoyed. Jae has the audacity to interfere with whom he can makes friends with when he literally makes friends with whomever he wants.

Jae remains standing in his place, too shocked and confused with Brian’s behaviour.

“What did I do?”

“Hyung,”

says Wonpil who’s been observing everything while getting his makeup done at the counter beside them.

Jae turns to look at him.

“You’re an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, nothing much happened. Haha, sorry. But it's still an update? I really tried guys, really really tried. Hope it doesn't suck too bad :/ Tell me if you think it's being dragged out too much? I'll end it within 2 chapters then lmao. No point in dragging it out if it isn't interesting hmmm. I'm dying to write a bunch more of jaehyungparkian fics, I have some interesting prompts which I gave myself lol. Either way, hope you enjoyed this even a little and hope I can update soon lmao.


	16. Somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter is small

“Nobody asked you!”

“Sometimes I wonder what you would do without me.”

“Live a happy and fulfilling life?”

“You know Jamie likes you, right?”

Jae stares at Wonpil as if he has sprouted another head.

“Yes, despite us roasting each other, we are actually good friends so, yeah she likes me? I like her too? I can’t say the same for you though.”

Wonpil rolls his eyes.

“No, as in _likes_ you.”

“Wonpil, you know I’m totally judging you right now, though I always do.”

“You’re too blind to see it hyung, but she likes you.”

Jae gives out an exasperated sigh.

“Wonpil, I don’t know what’s gotten into you. Jamie and I have known each other since years. And it’s not like that. And if at all you think that, if she does like me, then also it doesn’t matter because I don’t feel the same way, we can still be friends, and we will be, always!”

“But Brian hyung won’t like it so you should stop.”

“Huh? Where did Brian come from in between, and why would he not like it?”

“Because you’re dating?”

“.......we aren’t dating, and even if we were, Brian would understand.”

Wonpil smirks.

“You're right, Brian hyung will understand, but I can’t say the same about you Jaehyung hyung.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You’re expecting Brian hyung to understand what’s between you and Jamie but you can’t accept what’s between Brian hyung and Johnny.”

Jae opens his mouth to argue and stops.

Wonpil gives him a wink.

Jae closes his mouth, finally sinking in what Wonpil was trying to tell him. 

“You could’ve just told me clearly rather than this roundabout way.”

“Where’s the fun in that hyung?”

“...snake.”

Wonpil chuckles.

“You’re welcome, hyung!”

Jae sniffs.

“But Johnny and Jamie are different. You know Jamie doesn’t like me that way.”

“I know.”

“But Johnny _does_ like Brian that way!”

“That I don’t know. But does it matter? You have to trust Brian hyung.”

“I trust him, ofcourse I trust him. I don’t trust that John!”

“No, you’re just jealous.”

“Shut up.”

“Brian hyung doesn’t like you being close with Jamie but has he ever interfered?”

“Huh? Who said that? Brian doesn’t have a problem with Jamie.”

“That’s what you think hyung. Brian hyung never lets it show. Because he _understands_. Why do you think his mood turned sour after Jamie called you?”

Jae thinks back about the call and Brian’s expression.

“He’s never behaved that way before.. what is wrong with him?”

“Hyung, you’re really the lowest.”

“Wait what???”

Wonpil rolls his eyes.

“Double standards much? It’s fine if you stop him from getting close with Johnny but you get close to whomever you want.”

“Johnny is a different matter, you don’t get it!”

“That’s why hyung, like I said before.”

“What?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Jae huffs.

“You disrespectful shit! Hope you never get Sungjin’s dick.”

Wonpil’s eyes widen and he looks around, seeing if anyone heard.

“Hyung.”

“What.”

“ _Take that back._ ”

Jae rolls his eyes and turns to leave.

“AHHH TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT.”

“Dude stop shouting, people are watching.”

“I hope you won’t get Brian hyung’s ass either!”

Jae stops in his tracks, turns around and speed walks to Wonpil, grabs him by the collar and almost growls,

“Bitch _you take that back_.”

Wonpil smirks,

“What? You’ll get dicked though, don’t worry hyung, just not his ass.”

“I’ll get his everything you loser.”

Wonpil snickers.

“Hyung, you actually think _you_ can top Brian hyung?”

“We are not having this conversation again.”

“Just be happy with his dick.”

“I’ll have all of him, Brian’s entire being is mine, from his dick to his ass to every single hair on his body, you get that?”

Wonpil’s eyebrows raise to his hairline.

Then Jae notices that Wonpil’s eyes are actually looking at something behind him. He lets go off his collar and turns his head to see Brian standing there, having heard the last of their conversation. Brian’s face is growing red quickly and Jae realises what he just said, making him flush too.

“I-I meant.. What I meant is.. Uhh.. ”

Brain raises his hands, buries his face in his palm and mutters,

“You’re such a pervert.”

“I---- yeah.”

Brian shakes his head.

“Don’t admit it so shamelessly!”

Wonpil, having witnessed the exchange, interrupts,

“Brian hyung, Jaehyung hyung I can understand but... you’re hopeless too.”

Jae turns around,

“Why are you still here?”

“You’re really ungrateful!”

“For your existence? You’re absolutely right.”

Wonpil sniffs and walks away with a,

“Don’t come crying to me later.”

Jae looks incredulous but doesn’t bother with a reply. Brian is staring at him.

“My hair, seriously?”

“What? I like all of you.”

“Every single hair on my body..”

“I said what I said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened to ending it within 2 chapters? Lmao sorry. I'm just writing as and when I get inspiration, I wanted to kind of plan it out but it's not working because I literally don't know how to write a fic... Maybe from next time I can plan ahead. and it won't be crack this this.. Also GUYS JAEHYUNGPARKIAN ON STAGE IS KILLING ME PLEASE WHAT ARE THEY DOING. DID YALL SEE JAE GETTING DOWN ON HIS KNEES.


	17. Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A maknae on top in the life of jaehyungparkian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive

After Brian overhears Jae so passionately confessing his love for every single hair on Brian’s body, both of them forget the little quarrel they had before over Johnny and Jamie. They carry on with their regular push and pull flirting while waiting for the recording.

Brian keeps pulling Jae’s leg by interrupting him and Wonpil when they record a behind-the-scenes video. He shamelessly calls out to Jae on him ‘exposing his pretty collarbones’ and Jae is a sputtering mess trying to remain unaffected on camera but failing. Brian keeps complimenting him saying ‘he looks like a guy straight out of a manga’ and ‘his handsomeness is unreal’. Jae thinks Brian is just messing with him after his embarrassing confession but Brian is just severely wrecked by how the stylists have straightened out Jae’s hair and dressed him in a wide-necked top, he looks too pretty, too ethereal and Brian cannot deal with it. Brian can’t wait for the schedule to be over so they can get back home and maybe.. maybe today.. they would spend some alone time and maybe today, Brian will have more confidence. Maybe today, Brian will go along with whatever Jae wants. Maybe today, Brian will take that leap and kiss those lips, the ones he’s been craving since so long, he doesn’t even know anymore.

They complete their recording, being super elated with the number of fans who attended, their fandom is growing and it feels unreal that they are being so loved now.

Brian is in a super good mood, after meeting the fans, he always is, he really loves them more than anything else and is super grateful for them. Now they are back in their waiting room and Brian is all smiley and cheery. He sees Jae packing away his guitar carefully, and sneaks behind him, blowing air into his ear. 

Jae shrieks, almost dropping his guitar but Brian holds it, already knowing this would happen.

“Holy---! Brian! What was that for?”

Brian giggles but doesn’t say anything. He helps Jae pack his guitar.

“I swear to God, I lost two years of my life right then! You scared the shit out of me!”

Brian laughs,

“You’re a scaredy cat hyung.”

“Shut it! Where is the respect for your hyung, huh?”

Brian giggles again and looks at Jae fondly. His pouty lips, his beady eyes, his hair falling into eyes, his milky skin… Brian feels like he falls for him over and over again and he will be damned if he ever loses this man. He makes a split second decision. Tonight, tonight he will take Jae out on a date, a proper date.

“Hyung..”

“Hmm?”

“I… about tonight---”

“Tonight! I almost forgot oh my God, I need to rush. Gotta meet dearest Jamie, it’s been so long, she said she wants to catch up and there was something she wanted to talk about. I wonder what it is..”

Brian’s smile falls as soon as he hears her name. Oh yeah, he almost forgot. They were talking on the phone before.

“Wait, you were saying something?”

Jae looks at Brian and sees his expression has turned blank. He looks at him in concern.

“Bri?”

“Oh nothing, have fun tonight, tell Jamie I said hi.”

“I will..”

Brian turns and walks away to packs his own things.

Jae hears snickering behind him and turns back to see Wonpil half lying on the couch, having witnessed, yet again, the entire conversation. This time he’s not alone, Dowoon is there beside him and he’s giving Jae a judging look.

Jae gives them his own deadpan look which makes Wonpil laugh out loud.

“H-hyung..”

Wonpil wheezes,

“You’re completely hopeless, aren’t you?”

Jae sniffs,

“I don’t want to talk to you!”

Wonpil keeps laughing. Dowoon is shaking his head at Jae which makes him really offended.

“Dowoon, not you atleast!”

“Jaehyung hyung, you know Brian hyung already loves me more than he loves you, right?”

Jae sputters,

“Wait what?”

“I’m the one he loves the most but even I wouldn’t treat him that way hyung. You’re really taking Brian hyung for granted. Before you know it, anybody will snatch him from right under your nose.”

“Are you serious?!”

“That anybody could be me too, hyung. You know he would choose me over you any day.”

Jae is speechless. Is this really his baby maknae?

“Dowoonie, the love Brian has for you is different from what he has for me.”

“You’re right. He loves all of me while he loves you only for your dick.”

Wonpil is laughing so hard he falls of the couch, he has tears in his eyes.

“He doesn’t love me only for my dick!! He hasn’t even seen my dick!!”

Dowoon raises a brow,

“And probably never will with the way you’re treating him.”

Jae fumes. What’s gotten into Dowoon? The maknae is savage and never tries to mince words but Jae is not usually on the receiving end of this. He feels a little annoyed and a whole lot of disrespected, but Dowoon is not one to play around. If he’s saying these things then there’s definitely something wrong that Jae is doing. Or….

“Dowoon, are you in love with Brian too?”

Dowoon rolls his eyes.

“Hyung, as always you missed the point.”

Wonpil interrupts,

“Okay stop stop I can’t take this anymore. My stomach...”

Wonpil is still laughing.

Jae huffs.

“Brian understands me!”

Dowoon shakes his head again and gives up. Wonpil finally stops laughing and sighs.

“Jaehyung hyung, later don’t tell us we didn’t warn you.”

Before Jae can respond, Sungjin is calling out to them, they have to leave now. Jae looks around but Brian is nowhere to be seen. 

“He’s already sitting in the car.”

Sungjin says, without Jae even asking. They all leave the premises of the building, Brian is sitting with his headphones in his ears and is leaning back with his eyes closed. Sungjin looks at Jae.

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!!”

“He was hyper when he left the stage, I can’t believe he’s cooled down so suddenly without anything happening.”

“......he must be tired. And why do you think it’s something I did??”

“Because it’s always you, hyung”

Jae turns to look at Dowoon, who’s still looking at him with a judging expression.

“Why are you out for me today?? I trusted you!”

“I trusted you too, hyung. But I can’t see Brian hyung suffer.”

“I don’t understand--”

“Get in the car first, we can continue this later.”

Sungjin interrupts their banter.

Jae and Sungjin sit at their usual seats in the back. Dowoon and Wonpil sit in front beside Brian, Dowoon in the centre this time. He pokes at Brian, who opens his eyes to look at him. Seeing it’s Dowoon, Brian immediately takes out one of his earphones and smiles a smile which is not as bright as usual but not fake either.

“Yes, Dowoonie?”

“Hyung, let’s do barbecue tonight!”

Brian’s eyes light up in wonder.

“Barbecue?”

“Yes!”

Brian twists his body to sit sideways, so he can look at Dowoon properly. His baby doesn’t usually ask for anything, so Brian is surprised that Dowoon is bringing this up.

“You are in the mood for barbecue?”

“Yes, it’s been a while, right?”

Dowoon doesn’t really care about barbecue, but the best way to make Brian happy is by feeding him good food. And seeing his baby maknae whom he loves the most in the world sharing his love for food would only make Brian happier.

Wonpil is leaning in from the other side of Dowoon, clapping his hands in glee.

“Let’s do it!!”

Brian is surprised again. Wonpil is never excited at the prospect of food, but well, he’s hyper 24*7. Brian twists to look at Sungjin who’s shrugging,

“Why would I object?”

Brian smiles wide. Then he remembers... Jae. He twists a little more to look at him but Jae’s eyes are focused on the back of Dowoon’s head, glaring daggers at him. Brian raises a brow, what is wrong with Jae?

Sungjin rolls his eyes,

“Ignore him.”

Jae doesn’t react and his eyes are still focused on Dowoon, if looks could kill Dowoon would be dead meat. Brian is confused and annoyed because even if it is Jae, _how dare he_.

Brian glares at Jae and wraps both hands around Dowoon’s shoulders, pulling him toward himself and literally taking him in his arms.

Jae looks at Brian with a betrayed expression but Brian is having none of it and gives Jae the stink eye.

Dowoon, surprised with Brian’s sudden skinship, though it’s nothing new for him to shower Dowoon with affection, twists his head to look behind at Jae who’s expression has turned sour but is still glaring at Dowoon. Dowoon smirks at Jae and mouths _’I told you so’._

Jae bristles. He will make this kid regret it, how much ever Jae loves the maknae, he is not having it. Brian is his.

Dowoon turns back and leans into Brian, who’s yet again surprised with Dowoon returning his affection. His heart soars and he pulls him closer. 

Wonpil giggles at the show of affection, then looks back at Jae. This time he doesn’t laugh because Jae just looks sad. He isn’t glaring anymore, but sulking with a long face. Wonpil looks at him with pity,

“You brought it upon yourself, hyung.”

Jae ignores Wonpil.

Brian is too lost in Dowoon to pay attention to what Wonpil is saying.

Sungjin leans forward,

“What did I miss?”

“Mhmm, just Jaehyung hyung being stupid.”

“Oh, the usual then.”

Wonpil snickers and Sungjin smiles.

“I’ll explain in detail when we reach home.”

“You better, because I don’t know who that affectionate maknae is.”

Sungin adds, gesturing toward Dowoon in Brian’s arms.

Wonpil laughs,

“He’s the maknae on top!” 

Brian hears Wonpil this time and looks at him questioningly. But before he could answer, Brian’s phone dings in his pocket. Dowoon leans back, letting go off Brian, who’s almost ready to protest, because the _phone can wait Dowoon, come back to me._ But he doesn’t voice the thought and pulls out his phone. It’s a message from Johnny, who’s sent an image. Brian opens it to see it’s a selca of Johnny with a big smile on his face, and holding their ‘Shoot Me’ album. Brian’s eyes widen.

_Johnny: hyung look what I got!_

_Brian: no way!_

_Johnny: yes way ;)_

_Brian: omg you didn’t have to!! I could have given you one!_

_Johnny: I wanted to hyung_

_Johnny: the album is so good, all the songs, I can’t stop listening_

_Brian: ah thank you so much, it means a lot johnny_

_Johnny: hyung, you write so well, the lyrics are beautiful_

_Brian: ahaha it’s nothing much really_

_Johnny: i’m in love_

_Johnny: with the songs_

_Brian: really glad you liked them_

“Why don’t you invite him over tonight?”

Brian looks up to see Dowoon peeking into his phone, reading his conversation. It feels like deja vu with Jae doing the same thing before. Why does everyone peep into his chats without his permission. Though it’s Dowoon so it’s okay.

“Should I?”

“Ofcourse, invite him over for barbecue!”

Dowoon looks at Brian with glee. But Brian can see Dowoon’s eyes are playful. The maknae is planning something, but he doesn’t think much over it, Dowoon can do no wrong.

“If you say so..”

_Brian: are you free tonight?_

_Johnny: hmm? I’m free, what’s up?_

_Brian: we are having a barbecue night today, join us?_

_Johnny: oh will that be fine? won’t i be imposing?_

_Brian: ofcourse not! and dowoon is insisting too_

_Johnny: oh alright, if you’ll have me :)_

_Brian: gladly :)_

_Brian: oh please ask jaehyun too! If he’s free_

_Johnny: i’ll ask!_

_Brian: :)_

_Johhny: see you hyung :)_

_Johnny: <3 _

Dowoon, who’s still peeking into his chat, snickers.

“Send him a heart back!”

Brian’s eyes widen,

“Dowoonie!”

“It’ll make him happy.”

“It’ll be weird..”

“He sent you one though.. Only makes sense to send one back.”

“... but..”

Before Brian could do anything further, the phone is being snatched away from his hand. He’s shocked to see that it’s Jae. But again, ofcourse it’s Jae.

“!!! What are you--”

“Hyung! You can’t do that---”

Dowoon reaches out to take the phone back from Jae but he leans back, out of reach and scrolls through the conversation.

Brian is mad now.

“What is your problem?”

Jae doesn’t reply and keeps scrolling, in the end he types in something and hands the phone back to Brian. He then averts his gaze and looks out the window, completely ignoring both Brian and Dowoon.

Brian looks into his phone. He sees that Jae has responded to Johnny’s heart message with a simple ‘see you.’ and a ‘thumbs up’ emoticon.

Brian looks annoyed outwardly but in the back of his mind he find it’s super adorable how jealous Jae is behaving. His heart flutters. Though he will never tell Jae that.

Dowoon sees the message too and rolls his eyes,

“Hmph, petty, just like him.”

That’s true, Brian thinks. Jae is nothing if not petty. But however he is, Brian loves him all the same. He’s lost a little in his thought with a smile on his face, when Jae’s phone starts ringing.

“Hey”

“I’ll be there by 7”

“I know you miss me so much but 6 is too early”

“Hahhaha okay okay”

“See ya Jamie”

Brian’s smile disappears. He peeks down at his phone again and opens the chat.

_Brian: Try to come by 7_

_Brian: <3_

Dowoon shakes his head.

“You both are hopeless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah nothing much but it's an update.. and I have no excuses for delaying... though I have not abandoned this fic so rest assured :)


	18. I'm Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not dead and I'm editing while half asleep sorry for any mistakes

On the way to the dorm, Brian and Dowoon, accompanied by their manager, get down at a nearby convenience store to buy ingredients for their barbecue party tonight, much to Jae’s dismay. Wonpil keeps giving him looks which say “I told you so” and Sungjin keeps giving him pity filled glances. Jae is super annoyed though he can’t help but sulk. He wants to join the barbecue party too, he wants to help Brian with the ingredients, he wants to tie the apron around his waist, he wants to grill the meat and serve Brian and see his beautiful smile before he stuffs his mouth. He wants to do all of these things but their apparently bitchy maknae somehow hates him now and Jae cannot ditch Jamie at the last moment.

Once they reach the dorm, Jae freshens up, all the while lamenting about his fate which gave him his band members and the love of his life who would probably sacrifice him for a single bowl of ramen. Finally done, he tries to make himself look half presentable, checks the time to see it’s 6 o’clock, that means he has one hour till he has to reach Jamie’s place. Also, one hour till Mr. Johnny reaches their dorm, his mind supplies unhelpfully. Jae doesn’t want to leave that man alone with Brian. He can’t be trusted. Well, technically Brian won’t be alone, all the members will be here… but… at this point he can’t trust his members either. They seem like they would step on Jae and offer Brian to Johnny in a platter. Dowoon literally _asked _Brian to invite that guy over. Honestly, why are they favouring Johnny over Jae? What does Johnny have that Jae doesn’t?__

__“A big dick, obviously.”_ _

__Jae doesn’t have to look behind him to know it is Wonpil who spoke._ _

__“What are you doing in my room.”_ _

__“The door was open and I heard your question---”_ _

__“---to which you obviously don’t have the answer---”_ _

__“---I did answer though---”_ _

__“Nonsense!”_ _

__“He’s definitely got a big dick.”_ _

__Jae finally turns around to see Wonpil who's grinning wide at him, _the little shit. _____

____“And what makes you think I don’t?”_ _ _ _

____“It doesn’t matter what your dick size is, Brian hyung only wants your ass.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay you may leave now---”_ _ _ _

____“Just saying.”_ _ _ _

____Wonpil has the audacity to shrug._ _ _ _

____“That does not explain why you know that that guy has a big dick.”_ _ _ _

____Jae raises a brow and scrutinizes, then there’s a glint in his eye,_ _ _ _

____“Oh is there something you’re not telling me, Mr. Snakepil?”_ _ _ _

____“What do you mean?”_ _ _ _

____“How did _you _see his dick?”___ _ _ _

______Wonpil actually laughs, much to Jae’s annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t have to see his dick to know that. He’s chasing _Brian _hyung. The Kang Brian aka YoungK, he’s gotta be really confident in his dick game if he’s chasing _that _”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jae gives Wonpil a a funny look, Wonpil's stupidity really knows no bounds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Who wouldn’t chase after Brian the most gorgeous human to have graced the earth---”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s not what I meant! He’s actively pursuing Brian hyung, he has that confidence! It took even _you _8 years to openly chase Brian hyung.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Listen my circumstances were different---”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“---You just didn’t have the balls. But Johnny? Look at him, he’s not even trying to be subtle. And does he look like a bottom? Hell no. He wants Brian hyung under him writh---”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jae takes two large steps and shuts the door on Wonpil’s face. He can’t hear more of that bullshit. How dare Wonpil even _suggest _that. Brian under that… that… no, Jae can’t even begin to imagine! Brian is only his, he will only writhe under Jae.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wonpil is still talking from behind the closed door,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And you are the epitome of the overly possessive and obsessed boyfriend, when you're not even dating, Brian hyung is gonna drop you in a heartbeat---”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jae opens the door to see Wonpil with a grin on his face. This shit is just messing with him!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Are you done?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why haven’t you left yet? Johnny will be here any time now and I don’t want him to feel unwelcome when he sees your face here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He is unwelcome.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He isn’t. I hope he can take Brian hyung’s mind off you in your absence...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jae pauses, his cheeks starting to pink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“....you mean Brian will miss me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wonpil rolls his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You suffer from selective hearing, just latching on to what you want to hear!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And you suffer from snake!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Very funny, hyung.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The doorbell rings and Jae moves in a flash, pushing Wonpil aside before he can even blink and rushing to the door. It’s probably Brian and Dowoon, back from the convenience store but just in case it’s Johnny, Jae has to make sure he sees his ‘unwelcome’ face first and promptly returns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jae opens the door to come face to face with Dowoon and Brian’s head peeking out behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What’s wrong with your face?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s my 'unwelcome' face.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dowoon looks genuinely confused and Brian standing behind him loses patience at Jae’s antics._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Let’s go inside Dowoonie~”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Brian grabs onto Dowoon’s waist much to Jae’s annoyance and pushes their way inside, past Jae, who has an almost offended look on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dowoon notices and gives Jae a smirk and Jae seethes. He still follows them around to let his dissatisfaction known._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They dump the bags of food ingredients on the kitchen table,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We really bought a lot wow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m still not sure if it’ll be enough considering your appetite...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dowoon says, turning to look at Brian, who still has a hand on his waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey! You think I eat too much?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I think it’s cute, hyung.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dowoon smiles for extra measure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Brian melts on the spot, at a loss for words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jae moves before he can think and he physically separates Brian from Dowoon, taking his hand from around Dowoon and pulling him back, wrapping his own arm across Brian’s waist. Before Brian and Dowoon can even react, Jae is pointing at Dowoon accusingly,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why are you flirting with Brian?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I can flirt with whoever I want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dowoon replies cheekily, the smirk still in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jae is shocked at the reply and even Brian looks surprised, his mouth opening to say something but words failing him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You know Brian and I…!!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Brian hyung and you _what _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We...l-like...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dowoon sees Jae and Brian both comically start blushing like teenagers and rolls his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m gonna go freshen up, still sweaty from the show..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And just like that Dowoon walks away leaving them a blushing mess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Few moments pass and Brian comes back to his senses, he flings Jae’s arm away from around him and turns to glare at him,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Dowoon? Hyung, really? Did you have to really ask that and make it so awkward?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s best to be blunt with him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“But how could you even _think _that way? It’s Dowoon, he’s like my son...”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh hell no, he’s a grown ass man and he definitely does _not _think of you as his mom!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Brian actually looks offended and Jae resists the urge to roll his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“H-he’s my baby!!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That baby wants your ass---”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Brian grabs Jae’s collar and gives him an intense glare,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Don’t talk about Dowoon in such a vulgar way, he isn’t you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Wait what?! How is wanting your ass vulgar?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Not wanting my ass, it’s you who is vulgar. Dowoon is not like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“If I’m vulgar for wanting your ass then I will proudly wear it as a badge on my sleeve, no regrets.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Only you would be that shameless...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Brian sighs and let’s go off Jae. He is tired and he thinks he’s had enough of Jae’s shenanigans for a day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I'm so tired...and I need to freshen up too, I literally stink… and shouldn’t you leave now? You’ll be late for your… dinner.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jae knows he’ll be late if he doesn’t leave, but he also did not want to leave before Johnny arrives._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“When is _that _guy coming?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Brian rolls his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“ _That _guy has a name and it's Johnny. And he’ll be here in a hour.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brian turns to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jae knows he can’t wait till then or Jamie will kill him for making her wait. And seeing that he’s already running late... yeah, he needs to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________But then Jae sees Brian walking away from him, his back getting farther and farther. And he feels like he needs to do something or things are going to get messed up. Then without thinking, in the blink of an eye, he finds himself moving forward towards Brian, both hands reaching out and pulling him back. Brian’s back bumps into Jae’s chest with a ‘whoosh’ and Jae is wrapping both hands around him, caging him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brian is too shocked at first to react. Then he realises what’s happening and red blooms on his face. Jae’s warm chest is flush against his back and his arms are encompassing him whole. He forgets how tall Jae is sometimes with his long hands and legs. Brian himself has a broad structure, so it's only Jae who could wrap himself around Brian and make him feel small. Jae has him in his hold and he’s unable to move, doesn’t want to move. Jae’s face is buried between his shoulder and neck, breathe fanning his sweaty skin, making him shiver. That reminds him,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“H-hyung! I’m stinking of sweat, the smell will get on your clothes...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Mhhmmmm..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jae hums and pulls Brian even closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You smell good..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brian blushes till his neck. He knows his sweat definitely does not smell good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Hyung..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Bri… I’ll be back soon..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jae plants a soft kiss on the side of Brian’s neck and Brian feels his knees going weak. If Jae wasn’t supporting him, he’s sure he would have collapsed right that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Hyung...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brian whispers, and it’s laced with so much want that Jae suddenly does not want to leave. He bites into Brian’s neck hard and laps up the swollen pink bruise with his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brian mewls, mind going blank, letting Jae have his way with him. He thinks he’s drowning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________At that moment they hear soft footsteps and Sungjin enters the kitchen area. He looks at them with a dead pan expression, does not even blink and walks past them toward the fridge, opening it and digging something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brian is horrified and tries to pull away, but Jae does not relent. Brian feels so embarrassed that before he could think, he elbows Jae hard in the stomach, hard, making him let go immediately and Brian flees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jae doubles over and is on the foor the next moment, on his knees, crying in pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Brian.. What did I..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sungjin turns and seeing Jae on the floor, rushes to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Jaehyung hyung, you really don’t learn..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Help me up first...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sungjin helps Jae get up and hands him a bottle of water, which he gratefully downs. Jae has a moment of enlightenment right there and suddenly he thinks why had he not seen this before. Sungjin. Park Sungjin. He is that one guy who will become Jae’s ally. If Jae had to be honest with himself, among the members, Sungjin is the guy he is scared of the most, despite being older than him, but Sungjin is also the guy Jae can trust blindly, because of how honest he is. And over the years, Jae has realised that Sungjin isn’t really scary, it’s just that Jae kind of got conditioned to think of him in such a way because of how Sungjin came off initially, until they opened up with each other in the recent years. Sungjin is the most Korean person he has ever met, he stands for everything that is Korean, and that scared Jae. But he knows that because of that, Sungjin is also the person who respects Jae because Jae is his ‘hyung’. Sungjin has always treated him with respect, despite making fun of him, it’s always with good humour, he has somehow drawn a line between them. He treats Jae differently from the younger three. He lets Jae have the entire sofa to himself, he lets Jae have the backseat with the most space in their car, he lets Jae be loud without nagging on him, only because Jae is older than him. Now, Jae doesn’t care about the older-younger korean hierarchy, but Sungjin does. Despite being the leader, Sungjin yells at the younger ones but never Jae. And Jae always thought it was unnecessary on Sungjin’s part. He never resists any kind of skinship from Jae, despite not liking it. And Jae, obviously he takes advantage of it. And today is another day he must take advantage of this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Sungjin.. I’m leaving Brian in your hands in my absence. I trust you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Wonpil will definitely help Johnny and Dowoon wants Brian for himself. I can’t trust them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What are you talking about?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Sungjin, you are the only one, my only support in this house. Please protect Brian.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“...I have no idea what you’re going on about but Brian is my dongsaeng, I will protect him even without anybody telling me..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You’re my one and only saviour.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Hyung, are you all right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Just don’t let Johnny get too close to Brian, that guy is up to no good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I believe that is a misunderstanding--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I trust you, Sungjinnie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sungjin’s face contorts into a mixture of confusion, touched, embarrassment and ridicule._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“...sure, Jae hyung.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jae comes forward and gives Sungjin a bear hug, in which Sungjin freezes but doesn’t push him away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Thank you, Sungjinnie~”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jae lets go and notices the light pink hue on Sungjin’s cheeks. He internally giggles, his dongsaeng is really predictable. This Busan namja is the softest bean. He makes a mental note of praising him and showering him with hugs more often. Jae pats Sungjin’s head softly and bids him goodbye with a random ’adios~’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sungjin is frozen in place until Jae leaves and when he comes back to, he berates himself for letting himself be weak against his self-indulgent hyung. Most of the time Sungjin has the upper hand but Jae hyung seems to have figured him out over the years, and lately has been using it to his advantage. Luckily, the younger ones still haven’t, and Sungjin would like to keep it that way. However, he is wary of Dowoon recently, the maknae really does not let on how much he knows, despite being very honest and blunt, he projects an innocent front to the fans and even the members, but that guy has been becoming bolder recently. Sungjin needs to maintain his leader persona otherwise this insane bunch is going to be uncontrollable. He sighs, but first things first, if Jae hyung is worried about Johnny taking advantage of Brian, then that is not something Sungjin will let happen. But, he is also not going to behave insensible, Johnny seems nice and Jae is just being overly possessive, if Brian has made a new friend, it’s good for him. Atleast he will annoy Sungjin lesser, hopefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Sungjin hyung?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sungjin snaps out of his internal monologue to see Wonpil standing behind him, tapping his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What are you zoning out for?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“....just hungry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Ofcourse you would be, you big baby~”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Wonpil coos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sungjin cringes. However soft-hearted Sungjin is, Wonpil is the one person he just can’t deal with. He just can’t. How can a grown ass man be so cute? And not in a Dowoon sort of way, Dowoon is plenty cute. But wonpil, he is just shamelessly cute. Sungjin is scared that whatever manliness he has will be lost if he spends more time with Wonpil. It’s good they aren’t roommates anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I’m going to start preparing the ingredients. I think we should get everything ready by the time Johnny reaches here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I was thinking the same thing, hyung. Here to help you~”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sungjin gives Wonpil a look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Wonpil straightens up and clears his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Let’s open the bags, I have a feeling that they only got meat and no veggies..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“They would totally do that..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Hyung, you would totally do that too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I would.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sungjin grins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Wonpil’s heart flutters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“If you two are done making heart eyes at each other, we should start the preparation.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Dowoon booms from the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Wonpil and Sungjin both are surprised at his words, but Wonpil blushes and Sungjin tilts his head in genuine confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Heart eyes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Dowoon rolls his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Let it be hyung, I’m too hungry to indulge your obliviousness today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What do you--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Dowoonie you’re really funny hahahahhah, let’s move the grill to the hall, we should truly make it a party today!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Dowoon side eyes Wonpil, who’s giving him a pleading look. Dowoon sighs, Wonpil really needs to up his game because Sungjin is too thick headed to ever understand Wonpil’s feelings toward him. But Dowoon also does not want to poke his nose where it is unnecessary, atleast for the time being. With Jae hyung and Brian hyung, it’s as easy as just locking them up in one room together, and everything will sort itself out.. albeit in a very lewd progression. Dowoon’s mind flashbacks to his unintended interruption of their apparent sexy times, and no, he doesn’t want to relive those moments. But with Wonpil and Sungjin, it’s difficult. Even if he locks them up, they would probably be discussing the history of Arabian music, there’s no telling with these two. They are just weird like that. And as much as Wonpil is confident, with Sungjin all of that goes down the drain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________And Dowoon… Dowoon has no chance. He’s going to bury his own feelings for his hyung’s sake. He doesn’t want to be the reason for any of their heartbreak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“That’s a great idea, hyung!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Dowoon smiles, genuine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sungjin is still looking at him suspiciously but let’s go in favour of promising food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They are in the hall, setting up the grill, spreading out the meat, poking on skewers when the doorbell rings. Wonpil goes to get the door, meanwhile, Brian comes rushing out from his room. He’s just done with his shower and his hair is dripping wet, a towel around his neck. He had the mind to come out dressed atleast. He wants to welcome Johnny in himself, because he’s the one who invited him over. It’ll be rude if he’s not present._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Johnny enters, looking a little shy and bowing to everyone, finally his glance landing on Brian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________And Brian feels the moment still. He sees Johnny’s eyes go a little wide, and lips part. It feels like it happens in slow motion. Johnny moving toward him, bowing politely in greeting. Brian bowing back, making his wet hair fall into his eyes. Johnny giggling and his hand reaching out, removing Brian’s hair out of his eyes and tucking it behind his ear. Brian is too shocked for words and maybe, just maybe, Jae was right about Johnny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Jae is the hyung, Jae knows better XD  
> Sorry if the update is short but it's been so long that I wanted to update something atleast. I wanted to write a huge ass chapter to satisfy all of you but that didn't happen... Hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless :) Also thank you for your kind words, here and on twitter, you guys know who you are! Thank you to all of you really for your patience (while waiting for the fic to update and while reading the chapters waiting for something to happen lolol)  
> Also severely deprived of jaehyungparkian can they like do something, maybe kiss and marry.


	19. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hello

“Brian hyung, you really will catch a cold if you leave your hair wet and look, your shirt has started to soak too, why couldn’t you have dried your hair atleast first? And you call me the baby...”

And just like that Dowoon is dragging Brian away from Johnny and into his room.

Johnny is left standing there, a little startled because that was too sudden and he did not even get to talk to Younghyun hyung before he was dragged away by the maknae. 

Wonpil tries to save the situation from becoming awkward,

“Johhny, I thought Jaehyun was also coming along with you..” 

“Eh? Ah...ah! Yes, Jaehyun… really wasn’t free, he had an individual practise session he couldn’t miss...”

_Suspicious,_ Wonpil thinks. The guy doesn’t seem to be lying, but he’s surely hiding something. Not that it bothers Wonpil, because in the end, Johnny’s intentions are clear as day. The poor guy is just whipped. His eyes keep drifting towards Brian’s room, the door of which the maknae had shut none too gently. Now that is one thing bothering Wonpil, their little maknae is acting suspicious too. But Wonpil really can’t put a finger to it, their maknae is very good at hiding his real feelings, they might baby him all the time but he’s actually the strongest one out of them emotionally. And lately, it seems like he has become over protective when it comes to Brian. Which is hilarious to Wonpil because Brian is the one who has earned himself the title of Dowoon’s mum but now there seems to be a role reversal.

“Wonpil, I need you to cut the onions.”

Sunjin calls out to Wonpil and Wonpil almost curses, but it’s Sungjin so he settles for pouting instead. _Anything but onions..._

“Wonpil-ssi, I can cut the onions if you aren’t fond of cutting them..”

Johhny offers.

Wonpil is pleasantly surprised.

“You will??”

“Wonpil!”

Sungjin gives Wonpil the stink eye.

Wonpil pouts again.

“Sungjin-ssi, please, I am the one intruding, I’ll be happy to help with whatever I can.”

“Hey, you aren’t intruding at all, we are the one’s who called you over! And call me hyung, okay?”

Johnny smiles, 

“Yes, Sungjin hyung.”

Johnny even bows a little for good measure and Wonpil knows Sungjin is sold. He really likes people with good manners.

“I wish I had a donsaeng like you but I have to deal with brats everyday.”

Sungjin says, side-eyeing Wonpil.

“Huhh? When have I ever not listened to you? I don’t even sneak into your bed because you don’t like skinship!”

Johnny almost laughs but controls himself at the last moment, this guy is really tough, Wonpil thinks.

“You shouldn’t be sneaking into anybody’s bed in the first place!”

“Why?? You jealous?”

Sungjin’s expression contorts into a mixture of puzzled, creeped out and offended.

“Why on _earth_ would _I_ be jealous?!”

Wonpil gives Sungjin a teasing smile,

“Oh I don’t know, because you don’t like me sneaking into anybody else’s bed...”

At this point Johnny starts giggling, making Sungjin and Wonpil look at him in surprise.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you both are just too cute.”

“Cute?!!!”

At that moment Wonpil decides that he really likes Johnny.

\---------------

Back in Brian’s room, Dowoon shuts the door, pulls Brian toward the bed and makes him sit, grabs the towel from his neck and gently starts to dry his hair.

Brian is too shocked to say anything, still recovering from the realisation that Johnny probably wants more than friendship from him.

“Hyung, you really need to take care of yourself, what if you catch a cold? And don’t just come looking like this in front of anyone..”

Brian blinks, just registering that Dowoon is talking.

“Looking like what…?”

Dowoon stops drying his hair, satisfied with his work and removes the towel. He gives Brian a once over. Boxers and a thin, loose tshirt exposing collarbones, mussed hair, skin moist, legs bare.

“Like sex.”

Brian chokes. 

“H-hUHHH???”

“You know that guy is into you, and you go in front of him like this, he’s gonna get the wrong message.”

“I didn’t know he was into me!”

“What? Everybody knows!”

Brian's eyes almost pop out.

“ _You_ told me to invite him over!!”

“That was obviously to make Jaehyung hyung jealous!”

Brian looks at Dowoon with a betrayed expression. 

“I thought you were excited to meet him because he’s your age...”

At this, Dowoon feels a little guilty.

“Hyung.. Honestly I don’t feel lonely or anything, I do have some good friends and most importantly I have you guys. Ofcourse, at first when we met Johnny at the show I was excited because we are the same age, but he was clearly into you so I don’t like him.”

Brian sighs,

“Dowoonie.. You can’t dislike him for being interested in me...”

“I can’t help it.”

“Then do you dislike Jae hyung too?”

Dowoon chuckles.

“Do you think that is possible? Jaehyung hyung is the only person I would give up my feel--- I mean! He’s the only person I think who deserves you. But he’s been taking you for granted lately so I want him to reflect on his actions.”

Brian pauses.

“Wait, what were you saying before that? Give up your what?”

Dowoon starts panicking.

“I didn’t say that---”

“But you just did---”

The door opens and never in his life has Dowoon felt so happy to see Wonpil barge into the room.

“What are you guys doing? We’ve started grilling the meat, aren't you hungry? Brian hyung?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, right..”

“Hmmm?”

Dowoon sees the chance and takes it.

“Let’s go, Wonpil hyung! And Brian hyung, please wear something decent and come outside.”

Wonpil snickers.

“Brian hyung, your baby is the one babying you now!”

“... right. He’s still a brat! You saw how rudely he pulled me away from Johnny, what must he have thought?”

“Who cares about what he thinks? Don’t tell me you are actually interested in him?”

“That’s not the point Dowoon...”

“What’s wrong with being interested in him? He’s a fine man!”

Wonpil supplies.

Dowoon looks at Wonpil with an outrageous expression.

“What??”

“Guys...”

Brian interrupts,

“First of all, I’m not even gay-”

Dowoon and Wonpil snap their heads towards Brian so fast that Brian is scared they might hurt their necks.

“H-hUUHHHH??”

“Hyung? Are you still inside the closet?!”

“This doesn’t make sense!”

“You like Jaehyung hyung!”

“Brian hyung… I just want to tell you that Jae hyung is actually a man...”

Brian rolls his eyes.

“Very funny, Wonpil. And the thing is I have been attracted to girls all my life, Jae hyung is the only guy… and it’s different with him..”

“Hyung, that means you are a bisexual.”

“But other than Jae hyung I’m not attracted to other men.”

“Then... there are other women you like?”

“Hmm… right now no one in particular...”

“Hyung, I think you are just so in love with Jaehyung hyung that you aren’t even considering anyone else. But in the end, Jaehyung hyung is still a man despite not acting like one.”

“Wonpil!”

Comes a scolding voice from the doorway and Wonpil turns around to see Sungjin glaring at him, no doubt for insulting Jae. Wonpil knows if he would have said this on Jae’s face, he wouldn’t get offended, that’s just the kind of chemistry he shares with Jae hyung and they both understand it. They enjoy insulting each other. But Sungjin is a little stuck up with the hyung-dongsaeng hierarchy and does not appreciate Wonpil’s humour. _Though his angry face looks too hot._

“I meant he acts like a teenage girl with Brian hyung….”

Sungjin gives him the stink eye, seond time today.

“You have really beautiful eyes hyung.”

Sungjin’s face contorts with confusion and shock at Wonpil’s audacity but the smile Wonpil offers him is too bright and his glare is getting weaker.

Brian and Dowoon are snickering in the background.

Sungjin sighs and decides he’s had enough of Wonpil’s shenanigans for today and they can’t keep their guest waiting.

“Just come outside now all of you, it’s weird we’ve left him alone in the hall.”

With that Sungjin turns and leaves.

Wonpil follows after him like a puppy.

Dowoon gives Brian a warning glance.

Brian raises a brow, amused.

“Please change your clothes.”

Brian sighs,

“I’ll wear pants, okay? Happy?”

“Change that tshirt also.”

“What’s wrong with my tshirt?”

“It’s too thin.”

“Dowoon….”

“You’re n-nipples are visible!”

Dowoon’s ears comically go red and Brian almost squeaks,

“My wHAT?? And how does it matter, I’m a man!”

Dowoon gives Brian a very serious look.

“They’re dangerous.”

Brian is dumbfounded.

Dowoon turns around and walks out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Brian is left standing there, trying to make sense of what Dowoon said, and coming up with absolutely nothing. He decides that he needs to sit and talk with Dowoon one of these days, the kid has been behaving weird lately. _More than usual._

Brian pulls over a yellow hoodie which he thinks Dowoon would hopefully consider safe by his standards, whatever his standards are, and track pants, tries to make his hair look presentable, though they have become mussed, courtesy of Dowoon’s hair drying skills. He doesn’t really care about how he looks though because his stomach has been grumbling non stop and he can literally smell the aroma of meat being grilled outside. 

Brian's feet move automatically and he’s in the hall, staring at the food on the table, saliva almost dripping down his lips when Sungjin clears his throat to gain his attention.

Brian blinks and looks up.

Everyone is staring at him, including Johnny, who looks torn between amused and whipped. Dowoon, Brian dare say, has the same whipped expression as Johnny, but that can’t be it so Brian deduces that Dowoon just looks at him fondly. On the other hand, Sungjin is just shaking his head and Wonpil is giggling. 

“Hyung, you look like you’re going to inhale all of the food here. If not for us, do consider that we have a guest over and we can’t let him go hungry...”

“Hey! You’re making it sound like because of me you guys have to stay hungry!”

Johnny laughs,

“Don’t mind me Younghyun hyung, I’m more interested in seeing if you could eat everything alone.”

Brian is pleasantly surprised by Johnny's cheekiness,

“I thought you would be on my side!”

Sungjin actually panics,

“Johnny, don’t test him, he actually _can_ eat all of this alone...”

Brian smirks,

“Wanna see me try, Johnny?”

“Sure hyung, I love seeing you eat anyway, you look like the happiest person in the world.”

Johnny smiles, eyes bright and looking at Brian fondly.

Wonpil snickers and Sungjin chokes. Dowoon glares at Johnny.

Brian can’t help the blush creeping onto his cheeks. He is speechless, how do you even respond to something like that?

Sungjin saves him from the embarrassment.

“I think we should just start eating before the meat burns and then none of us will see happiness...”

And they all notice that the meat is, infact burning now, on the grill for way too long. They quickly plate all the food.

“Wonpil, go get the soju for everyone.”

“Why do you always order me?? Am I the maknae??”

Sungjin gives him a look and Wonpil flees to the kitchen and is back within seconds.

Johnny grins,

“You both are really too cute.”

Brian smirks,

“I know, right.”

Sungjin is confused, again, and Wonpil giggles shyly.

“What is cute?”

Sungjin asks so seriously that everyone bursts out laughing but Wonpil just sighs and looks at him with a deadpan expression,

“Your denseness is cute, hyung.”

With that, Wonpil downs a shot of soju and says ‘cheers’ after it.

Sungjin doesn’t comment any further but he thinks maybe it is a joke on him or something? He’ll get it out of Wonpil later.

Everyone raises their glasses and the feast begins. They talk about anything and everything, from Brian’s songwriting skills to Dowoon’s pet to Sungjin’s ideal hairstyle to Wonpil's favourite color. Johnny does their fashion evaluation on the spot and for the first time someone tells Wonpil that pink is a good color on him. Wonpil exchanges phone numbers with Johnny at that moment. Sungjin finds that a little annoying but he doesn’t understand why. He keeps drinking. Dowoon puts on some pop music to really get the mood going. Sungjin shows them his dance and Johnny almost falls off his chair. Within no time they are all dancing and hooting and it’s so much fun. Brian feels bad that Jae is missing at this time, it would have been even more fun with him. Then smacks himself internally for his one track Jae mind, his hyung is probably not missing him at all.

Dowoon sees Brian’s face fall and snaps his fingers in front of his face.

“Hyung…?”

Brian comes back to his senses to see Dowoon’s worried face. He realises that even though Jae isn’t here, his other members are, and he shouldn’t let his mood go sour because everyone else is here for him.

“...I want more chicken.”

Dowoon blinks, his worried expression changes into an amused one.

“You’re such a baby, hyung! I’ll grill more, just wait!”

But before Dowoon could even move, there’s Johnny , raising his chopsticks holding a piece of meat to Brian’s lip.

“You can have mine, hyung.”

Brian opens his mouth to refuse, just to be polite but Johnny pushes the chicken into his mouth before he could speak and Brian is not once to resist food.

Dowoon glares at Johnny, which Johnny notices. What Dowoon doesn’t expect is for Johnny to raise another piece of chicken to Dowoon’s lips, and Dowoon is so surprised that he doesn’t know what else to do other than open his mouth and bite into the chicken. Johnny smiles at him and Dowoon’s ears go red, he is weak towards kind hearted people. He swallows the chicken and moves away in embarrassment, grabbing the soju bottle and doing a bottoms up.

Brian is amused, looks like Dowoon will finally open up to Johnny. He almost forgets that Johnny has a thing for him, he actually really likes Johnny and genuinely wants to have him as a good friend. The guy is witty, funny, but very well-mannered and polite. He is really perfect. He feels bad for Johnny, he wishes he can find a wonderful partner soon.

“Brian hyuuuung, you’re making Johnny blush.”

Wonpil slurs, after observing everything the past few minutes. His pupils are dilated and he has a shit-eating grin on his face, obviously too drunk to control his tongue. 

That’s when Brian realises that he’s been staring at Johnny the entire time and everyone noticed, including Johnny , whose ears have gone pink with the attention and he’s looking at Brian with bright eyes full of hope.

Brian feels guilty.

“I wasn’t staring, I was lost in my own thoughts, sorry.”

“It’s alright hyung, I wouldn’t mind even if you stare.”

Brian decides at that moment that he needs to tell Johnny to not waste his time on Brian.

“Johnny-ah, care for a smoke?”

“...sure, hyung.”

Brian walks toward the balcony, indicating Johnny to follow him. Brian opens the sliding glass doors and walks outside, closing the doors behind him once Johnny is outside as well, so the others can’t hear them.

Dowoon, Wonpil and Sungjin exchange looks,

“I didn’t know Brian hyung smokes...”

“I didn’t know either...”

“Has he been doing it behind our backs?”

“Smoking is not good, we need to talk about this after Johnny leaves..”

“We need to stop him.”

“Will he listen to us?”

“We’ll threaten him that we’ll tell his mom.”

“That will work!”

Sungjin sighs,

“Calm down children, he doesn’t smoke.”

“Huh?”

“But hyung just said it!”

“Sungjin hyung really doesn’t listen to people..”

“Sungjin hyung is dense...”

Sungjin rolls his eyes. The maknaes are drunk.

“Sungjin hyung is thick skinned!”

“Sungjin hyung is a bear!”

Sungjin feels a vein pop up on his forehead. Luckily the door bell rings and the maknaes are saved from Sungjin’s wrath. He leaves the two overgrown babies who are now cuddling for some reason on the sofa and goes to open the door.

\--------------------------------

In the balcony, Johnny looks at Brian inquisitively,

“I didn’t know you smoke, hyung.”

“I don’t.”

Johnny smiles,

“I don’t either.”

“I know.”

Brian smiles back. He can see Johnny’s expression change into one of realisation. He looks away from him and leans against the railing, looking outside. It’s really cold but the alcohol is his system is keeping him warm.

“Johnny… correct me if I’m wrong but you seem to be interested in me... ”

“I am.”

Brian turns to look at him,

“...in being more than friends?”

“...yes.”

The guy is really confident and Brian can’t help but accept that he finds it really attractive. But..

“Johnny-ah.. I’m sorry but...”

Johnny’s face falls.

“...I’m not gay.”

Johnny pauses, blinks, his expression now turning into one of shock.

“I’m sorry, hyung? ...are you sure?”

Brian blinks.

“Ofcourse, I’m sure.”

Johnny actually looks like he is unable to believe it and Brian does not know what to think, does he give off the gay vibe? Is there a vibe like that? Why does everybody think he’s gay?

Before either of them can dwell on it further, the sliding door is opened with such force that it rattles and Jae comes barging in to the balcony and throws himself over Brian, wrapping himself around him and laying a big smooch on his cheek.

It happens so fast that Brian is too shocked to even react.

“I’m back, babe, missed me?”

Jae leans back and looks into Brian’s eyes, who’s just staring at him with his mouth open.

Jae then looks at Johnny and smirks,

“Oh hey, Johnny!”

Johnny raises a brow,

“Hello, Jaehyung hyung.”

Jae looks from Johnny to Brian, who’s still standing like a statue. He finally lets go off him and Brian comes back to his senses. Jae looks back at Johnny,

“Why are you both out here, alone, it’s too cold!”

“Younghyun hyung just wanted to talk about something.”

“Like…?”

Johnny smirks,

“Like how he’s not gay.”

“Wait WHAT?”

Jae looks panicked, as if his life depends on this.

And Brian, Brian is not paying attention to any of it..

Jae grabs Brian’s shoulder and shakes him, looking for answers,

“Brian?! What is he saying??”

Brian looks at Jae with the most deadpan expression and slowly removes Jae’s hand off his shoulders,

“There are lipstick stains on your neck, and you stink of another perfume.”

Jae pauses,

“Huh? I… do?”

And stupidly tries to look at his neck.

Brian starts to walk out the balcony, Jae trying to grab his hand but he snatches it away and runs off. Then they hear a loud bang of a door, Brian probably ran into his room.

Jae is stood there in shock, still trying to make sense of everything,

“What just happened.”

Johnny clears his throat.

“Somebody fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a slump, I can't write like before, I'm sorry T_T


	20. I Just

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really don't trust Jae huh lmfao

Sungjin comes rushing outside to see Jae and Johnny currently in a staring competition, with Jae getting agitated by the second and Johnny calmly taking his stand but not backing down in the least.

“What happened to Brian? What did you do?”

Sungjin asks, trying to keep his voice neutral but he’s actually containing his anger, he had seen Brian’s face as he was running to his room, looking severely disturbed and on the verge of tears. Whatever happened here, he needs to sort out this mess soon because he likes his most annoying dongsaeng the way he is, annoying, and not sad.

“I didn’t do anything!”

Sungjin does not have patience for this.

“Johnny, what happened here?”

Jae looks at Sungjin with a ridiculous expression,

“Why the hell are you asking _him_?!”

Sungjin tries not to roll his eyes. Jae is still his hyung.

“Because you aren’t answering my question.”

“I’m telling you I didn’t do anything! I don’t even know what he’s talking about!”

Johnny is at the end of his wits too and feels the need to interrupt, he is worried about Brian.

“Jaehyung-ssi has lipstick stains on his neck and he smells of another perfume, is what Younghyun hyung said before running off.”

Jae glares at Johnny and Johnny shrugs.

Sungjin’s eyes widen and he comes closer to Jae to see that there are in fact, light lipstick stains, and-

“Yeah, that’s not your perfume. And why are there lipstick stains?”

Jae shrugs.

Sungjin raises a brow,

“I hope it is not what it looks like, hyung.”

Jae looks offended,

“You really think?? And this perfume is---”

Jae takes a sniff of his shirt.

“----Jamie.”

Sungjin sighs.

Johnny looks confused.

“Jimin Park? So you and her---”

Jae glares again,

“Why are you still here?? The party is over so go back home---”

“I’m not going back leaving Younghyun hyung like this----”

“Excuse me?? I can take care of him---”

“I can see how well that went---”

Sungjin takes a deep breath,

“Both of you shut the fuck up or I’m locking you together out here and then you can continue this all night long!”

“WAIT WHAT---”

“Jae hyung!”

Sungjin snaps,

“First of all you need to explain why you have lipstick stains on your neck.”

“I said I don’t know!”

“Did you hug her?”

“I…. did? But----”

Jae blinks once, twice, finally coming to a realisation.

“Oh. My. God.”

“Explain.”

Jae starts rambling,

“I need to talk to Brian, he totally misunderstood! When I met Jamie, while leaving I hugged her and she said I’m chicken little but she didn’t know I was chicken headed too and I headlocked her and she poked her elbow into my stomach, and it was hard, ouch, I kinda fell over and she supported me from falling down but I guess that’s why her lipstick stained my...neck… she started going eww after that...yeah… oh god I can’t believe…. Brian thought... ”

And Jae starts pulling his hair.

Sungjin finally rolls his eyes, he definitely expected something like this.

On the other hand, Johnny is a little taken aback and skeptical, and looks at Sungjin for answers,

“They are always like that, but there’s nothing between them, they are best friends.”

Johnny raises his brows, still looking unsure.

“Well, it’s none of my business, so it’s not my place to say. But I’m just worried about Younghyun hyung.”

That’s when Jae finally stops pulling out his hair,

“I need to tell him, oh my god, I can’t believe he even thought I would…. I would _never_ \----”

“Brian has always been a little insecure when it comes to Jamie.”

Sungjin intervenes. He knows Jimin is just a good friend to Jae, in fact nobody believes that there could be anything more between Jae and Jimin. But Brian, that guy not only believes that there could be more but he is, in fact, jealous of their friendship itself. Though he will never admit it. Brian is like an open book for Sungjin, that guy is too loyal, too passionate, too sweet, but that is the thing, he is always a little too much. Too annoying, too emo, too… insecure. 

“ _Him?_ of Jamie? _Why?!_ I’ll have you know that Brian is in fact very fond of Jamie, are you sure you aren’t misunderstanding---”

“He doesn’t give any indication that he’s jealous of her because he thinks it’s not his place, he doesn’t think he has any right to even be jealous, because he doesn’t think he is anyone special to you.”

Jae is shocked to hear those words. Brian thinks he is not special to Jae? When in fact, for Jae, Brian is his whole world.

“Sungjin… are you sure he feels that way?”

“KangBra is too obvious, Jae hyung.”

Jae thinks if Sungjin is so confident about this then it must be true. He will need to have a long talk with Brian.

"You can trust me on this, I am the leader for a reason."

Sungjin looks super proud of himself and winks at Jae.

Jae chuckles. He moves forward and pats Sungjin’s head,

“You’re still my baby bean!”

The smile is wiped from Sungjin’s face, replaced with shock and embarrassment.

Jae laughs and promptly leaves the balcony, leaving behind a red faced Sungjin and a slightly confused but smiling Johnny, who forgets his own frustration after seeing the leader and the oldest member’s interaction.

Sungjin avoids Johnny’s eyes,

“Let’s go inside? You must be freezing by now..”

“...yes.”

Johnny follows Sungjin inside to see a dramatic scene unfolding in front of him.

Dowoon is outside Brian’s bedroom, banging on the locked door.

“Brian hyung, please, just open the door once!”

No response.

“Hyung! Please just let me in, Jaehyung hyung is not here, only me!”

Jae is, infact standing right behind Dowoon, but currently being held back by Wonpil. Jae could easily out power Wonpil, but the look in Wonpil’s eyes was enough to hold Jae back. Wonpil is angry, and that is something very rare in this household. But Jae is also worried about Brian, and he _needs_ to talk to him right now.

“Hyung please at least answer me!”

There’s no response still and Dowoon is almost on the verge of tears. Wonpil let’s go off Jae and tries to console Dowoon, but he is also worried about Brian. Finally Wonpil turns to Jae,

“What did you do?”

Jae is having a mental breakdown seeing Brian not open the door but he still feels his members deserve an explanation. 

“It’s a misunderstanding, Wonpil. I didn’t do anything, he misunderstood everything by himself.”

“But you must have done something for him to---”

Wonpil pauses, now noticing a pink stain on Jae’s neck, he blinks and comes closer to get a better look, finally coming to a realisation.

“Hyung, you are an idiot.”

“It’s a misunderstanding, Piri!! You know I would never!!”

Wonpil sighs. 

“Then how will you explain these marks?”

“I can explain if he would give me a chance--”

Sungjin who’s been observing everything gets fed up, Brian is not opening the door, nor is he answering, there’s no sound from his room, it’s a little worrisome. If even Dowoon can’t get Brian to open the door then nobody else can. Sungjin needs to make certain that Brian is okay, he trusts Brian to not do anything stupid, but the guy is drunk and heartbroken, not in his senses. Sungjin decides that desperate times call for desperate measures. He speed walks to his own room and comes back within a minute, he walks toward Brian’s bedroom door and knocks once.

“Brian, we just want to know if you are okay, just answer yes if you don’t want to open the door and we’ll not disturb you.”

There still isn’t any answer and everybody starts panicking. 

“Brian!!”

Jae yells from behind Sungjin,

“Will you just let me explain once?!”

Brian still does not answer and Sungjin comes to a decision. He takes out a key from his pocket and starts unlocking the door.

“Huh?? You have his room’s key??”

“Hyung??”

“Sungjin?”

“I have a copy of everybody’s room’s keys, it was given to me by manager hyung. Never had to use any before, nor did I think I would ever need them. Until today.”

Sungjin unlocks the door and slowly opens it, carefully peeking inside, with everyone else trying to get a look.

What they see is something they did not expect but maybe should have expected, Brian is curled on his bed in a fetus position, he has tear stains on his face, but the guy is, in fact, sleeping. Peacefully. 

Dowoon lets out a huge sigh,

“...he cried himself to sleep.”

Wonpil takes out his phone and clicks a picture.

“Is he a baby?”

Sungjin is for once, glad, that Brian is too lazy. So he can’t even bother to think of any negative thoughts.

Jae is standing there, unable to decide if he’s relieved, that Brian is fine, or angry, that Brian misunderstood him all by himself and did not even give him a chance, and while Jae was worried sick, the guy is sleeping.

“Why do I feel like he loves sleep more than me.”

“He obviously does, hyung.”

Jae looks at Wonpil,

“You aren’t helping.”

“I never intended to.”

Dowoon decides to interrupt,

“You guys are going to wake him up! Let’s leave, let hyung sleep in peace.”

Wonpil nods his agreement and everybody turns to leave, but they see Jae is still standing there staring at Brian. Wonpil and Dowoon look at Sungjin.

Sungjin taps Jae on the shoulder.

“Hyung?”

“Leave me alone.”

Jae says that with such finality that Sungjin is dumbfounded. It was not spoken with Jae’s usual tone, but how a hyung orders a dongsaeng, a tone Jae very rarely uses and Sungjin cannot defy his hyung.

He looks at the maknaes and they are surprised too. Dowoon looks like he wants to protest but he gives up and walks out the room, Wonpil and Sungjin following him out. Sungjin shuts the door behind him, trusting Jae to not do anything stupid.

Only when they are out do they notice that Johnny is still there, he hadn’t come inside Brian’s room and had been in the hall the entire time.

“Is Younghyun hyung fine?”

“He fine, he’s actually… sleeping.”

Johnny blinks,

“Oh… that’s good to know.”

“You could have come inside...”

“I didn’t think it was right to enter hyung’s room without his permission, it’s alright for you but I’m still an outsider...”

“It would have been fine, Johnny. But Brian’s okay, so I guess it’s all good. I’m sorry you had to witness all that...”

“No hyung, please don’t apologise… I just… ”

And for the first time do they really pay attention to him and see that the guy looks sad and tired. Dowoon can’t help but see himself in Johnny, heartbroken, a love that is hopeless, they are both in the same position. He can’t seem to dislike Johnny, when all he has done is fall for someone.

“....Are you okay?”

Dowoon asks, much to Wonpil and Sungjin’s shock, and even Johnny, who looks at him in surprise.

“I’m fine, Dowoon-ssi, thank you for asking.”

“Just Dowoon is fine… and you don’t look alright to me...”

Dowoon says, trying not to avert his eyes from Johnny. But the way the guy looks at him, Dowoon realises, is something he has in common with Brian. Their eyes, the way they look at you, makes you feel like you are the only person in the world who matters to them, eyes so deep and honest, this is what Dowoon had fallen for in the first place. Coming to this sudden realisation, Dowoon blushes and looks away.

Johnny looks at him curiously, Dowoon seems like he’s really worried, which is a surprise as till now he was giving him the cold shoulder. He doesn’t know why but he doesn’t want to lie to Dowoon,

“I just….I just wish Younghyun hyung wouldn't have lied to me about being gay.”

Johnny looks down, feeling the weight of three curious pairs of eyes on him now that he’s letting it out finally, but he has to get it out.

“I’m not accusing him or anything, and if he's not interested in me, that is fine, I can't change it and I would respectfully accept his rejection. But when he told me he's not gay, I just felt that he doesn't trust me enough to come out with his sexuality. Which makes sense as we've barely known each other but it's a little hurtful when I’ve been very honest with him.”

Dowoon looks at Wonpil and Sungjin, who are also surprised at Johnny’s confession. 

“Johnny-ah, you're misunderstanding Brian hyung, he did not lie to you.”

Wonpil says, though he himself doesn’t know how to explain this to Johnny.

“What do you mean? I already know Jaehyung hyung and Brian hyung have something going on….”

Wonpil scratches his head, yeah, _this is going to be difficult._

“They don't, not yet. And I can tell you that Brian hyung did not lie to you because he actually thinks he's not gay.”

Johnny looks so confused that Wonpil wants to laugh at him but that's not nice and Wonpil is a nice person. 

Sungjin decides to add his two cents,

“I know what you’re thinking, whether he’s stupid or not, so let me tell you that despite being a genius musician, he is in fact very stupid.”

Johnny doesn’t look convinced.

“He definitely likes Jaehyung hyung so I am not sure if I follow...”

Dowoon sighs,  
.  
“That’s the thing, he likes _only_ Jaehyung hyung.”

Johnny blinks.

“Okay… I’m not sure if I understand but I guess I should head back home now. It’s already too late.”

“Oh, it is indeed. How will you head back now?”

“I’ll call my manager----”

Dowoon interrupts,

“You could--”

Johnny looks at him, Dowoon looks at the floor.

“---stay over, if you like. It’s too late now.”

Dowoon doesn’t know where these words are coming from, and why does he want Johnny to stay?

Wonpil and Sungjin exchange glances.

“I…. thank you Dowoon, I would love to stay over, but I have early morning practise so it’s better I head back now itself.”

“Oh, sure.”

Dowoon wills the floor to swallow him.

“Thank you for offering though, really.”

Dowoon nods, eyes still fixated on the floor.

And Johnny moves before he could think and he finds his hand petting Dowoon’s head.

Dowoon looks up in shock, face slowing growing crimson.

Johnny’s eyes widen and he immediately takes his hand off, and stares at it, shocked at himself. He finds himself start blushing and realises he is still holding his hand in the air, awkwardly. He pulls back his hand and looks at Dowoon who’s still looking at him despite turning into a tomato. Johnny finds himself unable to look away.

Dowoon and Johnny snap out of their reverie when they hear a loud snort from Wonpil who had been trying to control his laughter all this while, and Sungjin scolding _‘Kim Wonpil, just shut up!’_. 

They turn to see that Wonpil is trying to hide behind Sungjin’s back, latching on to him and trying to muffle his laughter on his back. Sungjin on the other hand is half heartedly trying to get away with a _’stop touching me!’_ , but it’s clear that he doesn’t mind Wonpil’s proximity as much as he shows, what with the smile on his face.

Johnny’s phone starts ringing loudly for a few seconds and cuts,

“...it’s my manager, he’s here. I’ll have to leave then, thank you so much for today really.”

“I just hope you had fun!”

Wonpil beams,

“Ofcourse, it was crazy fun to be honest.”

Johnny smiles and everybody laughs.

“I’ll leave then, bye Sungjin hyung and Wonpil hyung,”

Johnny awkwardly turns back to Dowoon,

“Bye Dowoon,”

And turns to move before Dowoon interrupts,

“Wait!”

Dowoon digs out something from his pocket.

“Take this, it’s very cold outside.”

Johnny puts forth his palm to see Dowoon handing him a heat pack. He looks at Dowoon curiously but he’s already looking away.

“...thank you---”

“You both are so cute oh my god!”

Wonpil hollers, using Johnny’s own words back at him.

“Hyung!”

Dowoon squeals, giving Wonpil a betrayed look.

Johnny sees that Wonpil is actually taking advantage and almost back-hugging Sungjin, with his eyes peeking above Sungjin’s shoulder, who looks like he’s growing uncomfortable by the second and now trying to push Wonpil off him.

“You both too.”

Johnny winks.

Wonpil blushes and Sungjin looks horrified, finally understanding what Johnny was indicating all this time.

With that Johnny walks to the door, and leaves, but not before turning back and giving Dowoon a small wave, who in turn shyly waves back, not knowing what else to do. Johnny smiles, satisfied, and shuts the door behind him.

Dowoon is frozen, not understanding what just happened.

Wonpil finally lets go off Sungjin and glomps Dowoon,

“DOWOOONIEEEEEEE!!!”

“Hyung!! I can’t breathe!!”

“I have his number, just in case you need!”

Wonpil starts hollering.

Dowoon thinks he’s going to die of embarrassment.

“There’s nothing like that! I don’t want it!”

“Are you suuuuure???”

With the maknaes too busy with each other, Sungjin takes his chance and sneaks off to his own room, he has some some reflection to do tonight.

Wonpil, however, does notice Sungjin but doesn’t stop him. He’s sure Sungjin will come through and if he doesn’t, then Wonpil will have to take things into his own hands and he’s ready for it, he’s also tired of waiting when everyone around him is getting together and his dumb hyung was still living in obliviousness.

Dowoon pushes Wonpil off him,

“I’m going to sleep!”

And runs off before Wonpil could follow him and sneak into his bed. Wonpil goes back to his own room, not before stopping in front of Brian’s bedroom and putting his ear to door, but not hearing a sound. He just hopes Jae doesn’t do anything stupid and the two will be back to normal in the morning.

Wonpil sighs and leaves, he doesn’t have a good feeling about this.

\-----------------

 

In Brian’s bedroom, Jae is going through an inner turmoil. Seeing the idiot sleep peacefully when he himself was panicking outside almost on the verge of a breakdown, makes him furious. But jokes on him because even though he is angry, Brian Kang just looks so at peace and _so cute_ when he’s sleeping that Jae just wants to cover him up with a blanket and watch him sleep all night.

He walks forward and sits on the bed beside Brian, looking down at thim with so much fondness, that if Brian sees him at this moment, he wouldn’t even dare to doubt Jae even once.

There are dried tear streaks on Brian’s face and Jae just wants to kiss them away. Never in his life did he imagine that he would make Brian cry, again. The only time he made Brian cry was when he took away his guitarist position from him. And it wasn’t something Jae could have done anything about, it was not his decision. But seeing Brian cry in their shared dorm room, hiding away in his bunk bed, he had felt like the shittiest person on earth. He couldn’t wipe away Brian’s tears back then, being the reason for those tears in the first place. But that day he had decided that he would never become that reason again. Until today, when he’s failed. Yet again. And he couldn’t wipe away his tears this time either.

Jae reaches out a hand and trails the tear streaks on Brian’s cheeks with his fingers.

Brian shivers and Jae takes away his hand, only now realising that his hands are too cold.

Jae leans down and whispers,

“Sorry babe,”

What he doesn’t expect was for Brian’s eyelids to flutter. He’s a bit scared now, he didn’t intend to wake him as he’s not sure if he can face those eyes again, disappointed with him, the same look Brian gave him outside, Jae never wants to see it again.

But Brian does not wake up. He does, whisper back in his sleep,

“...hyung..”

“Yes, Bri?”

“Don’t leave me...”

And Jae’s heart breaks, breaks because he’s known Brian always feels lonely, knows it because he’s observed him all through the years, and even though he’s always there for him, Brian still feels lonely, is still insecure. Jae could never even imagine not being by Brian’s side.

He is unable to resist and takes Brian in his arms, wrapping himself completely around him. Brian reciprocates by pulling Jae closer and digging his face in his chest. Brian’s body is a little cold as he was sleeping without covers. Jae pulls the blanket over them and pulls Brian closer to warm him up.

He has a feeling that Brian might not appreciate his gesture in the morning when he remembers what happened tonight, but right now, Jae doesn’t care when Brian is nuzzling his face in Jae’s chest.

He kisses the top of Brian’s head,

“Sweet dreams, Bribri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was testing the waters by throwing in a smidgen of Johnny x Dowoon last chapter but y'all really jumped onto the ship loooool XD Honestly it was a big BIG what if in my mind but seeing the support I was like WHY THE HELL NOT. Also sorry for depriving you guys of jaehyungparkian the last two chapters, I promise next chapter will have good stuff huhu. Also I never mentioned it before but my twitter is @jaexbri just in case anybody wanted to know :D


	21. 121U

Brian feels so nice and comfortable, he feels like he hasn’t slept so well in a long time. But it feels so cosy that instead of waking up, he tries to snuggle further, chasing the warmth. _More sleep never hurts after all._ It’s somehow way too comfortable and he slowly grows aware that he’s holding on to something which is definitely not his pillow because he can hear _thump thump thump_ , is he hearing his own heartbeat? Is he dreaming? Brian wonders. Although the sound is somehow comforting and is not disturbing his sleep at all, so he slowly starts falling asleep again. That is when he feels a movement, the warmth he was chasing is pulling him even closer. To be fair, Brian doesn’t mind, but _wait_ , slowly the gears in his brain start moving and he tries to get away from the sound of the heartbeat to clear his fuzzy mind but somehow he is unable to. Something is restricting his body from moving away. That is when a warning alarm goes off in his brain that something is very, very wrong and it slowly comes together. _He is not alone in his bed._ Brian starts panicking internally, but his body doesn’t really co-operate, he tries opening his eyes but it feels like his eyelids are stuck to his eyeballs. _Seriously what did he do last night? Did he drink too much?_ And then it starts coming back, the barbecue, the alcohol, the members’ shenanigans, Johnny… and Jae.

Brian finally opens his eyes with much difficulty and finds that his face is currently buried in somebody’s chest. His first instinct is to panic, but within a few seconds, for some reason, he calms down, because he just knows. If asked, he wouldn’t be able to tell how, he himself doesn’t understand how and why but he just knows that the guy he is clinging to right now is his Jae hyung.

Brian closes his eyes again and enjoys the intimacy. He can’t stop himself before he’s inhaling Jae’s scent and feels his cheeks grow warm at the thought of what he’s doing as well as enjoying Jae’s musky scent, no hint of the foreign scent he had smelled on him last night….

Brian jolts up into a sitting position with such force, his head spins.

The sudden movement causes Jae to wake up too. He opens his eyes and looks up at Brian, drowsy, and takes in his surroundings. 

“Good morning Bri,”

Jae croaks, morning voice has always been Brian’s attractive trait, not his. He waits for Brian to return the greeting, anticipating the deep voice which is always enough to jerk him wide awake, works even better than coffee.

However, the return greeting does not come.

Jae pushes himself into a sitting position next to Brian, who’s sitting there with his head bent downwards, staring at nothing. He gets worries and puts a hand on Brian’s shoulder,

“Hey, you okay?”

Brian pushes his hand off his shoulder but there’s no force or aggression in his movement. However, when he speaks up, his tone is stone cold.

“Get out.”

Only two words, spoken with such finality, that if it were anyone else but Jae, they would have rushed out of the room that instant.

But the tone does not work on Jae, only leaving him confused.

“What do you...”

And it comes back. Everything that happened the night before comes back to him and he lets out a long frustrated sigh.

Brian turns to look at him in annoyance,

“I said get---”

“Brian! Please stop, you did _not_ even give me a chance---”

“Save it! Just get out, I don’t want to deal with you right now---”

“Will you just listen to me for once?!”

“I don’t want to know! I don’t, okay?!”

“You won’t let me explain---”

“Whatever it is between you and Jamie, I don’t want to hear it---”

And Jae’s had enough, he’s mad, he’s mad that Brain made him suffer last night and is continuing to be unreasonable, he’s mad that Brian has so little faith in him. Despite everything, they are best friends, or at least that’s what he thinks. Jae does not lose his temper easily but when he does, he can barely control it. He finds himself grabbing Brian by the collar and roughly pushing him down on the bed, looming over him with uncontrolled rage.

It happens so unexpectedly that Brian does not resist and has the air knocked out of him with the force of Jae’s push. Although, he quickly gathers his bearings and is about to push Jae off him when he sees the look on his face, distorted in anger and frustration, but what makes him halt is the disappointment in Jae’s eye, which are a little moist. Brian stops resisting and lays there without a fight, staring into Jae’s beady eyes, and almost wants to forget everything and drown in them. 

Noticing that Brian is not moving away, Jae tries to calm himself down. He had panicked, this is not him, Jae does not get physical. He let’s go off Brian’s collar and mutters an apology, feeling guilty for his behavior.

Brian doesn’t say anything and looks away because for some reason by looking at Jae, he feels like he’s the one at fault, as if it is his mistake.

“Brian, I’m sorry, but please, I need you to listen to me.”

Brian slowly looks back at Jae but doesn’t say anything.

Jae takes that as his cue to continue,

“When I met Jamie last night, while leaving we hugged--”

Brian’s expression turns dark and he looks like he's ready to protest again.

Jae grabs Brian’s shoulders and keeps him in place, all the while sitting on his stomach, though Brian shows no discomfort.

“--- _and_ we squabbled as usual and I head locked her--”

Brian’s eyes are flaring now and he brings up his hands, trying to push Jae away, but Jae is not having it.

“--- _and listen to me,_ she poked her elbow into my stomach, I fell over and she supported me from falling down but I guess that’s why her lipstick stained my neck and her scent was on me.”

Jae says in one breath so as to not be interrupted by Brian.

Brian’s flaring eyes widen and then it’s like the daze finally lifts, his expression turns blank, eyes calm and mouth opens into an ‘o’.

Jae stares at Brian prompting him to say something.

“O-Oh.”

“Oh?!”

“........”

“Did you get it or not?!”

“...yes.”

“....so?”

“....so what?”

“What do you mean so what?? That’s all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Something? Anything? How about an apology for starters??”

Brian looks away,

“Why do I have to apologize?”

Jae grabs Brian’s face with one hand, squishing his cheeks and forming a pout on his lips and turns it to face him.

Brian tries to get away but fails, he always forgets that Jae is actually strong.

“You almost traumatized me last night with your dramatic ass, in fact you made everybody worried, apologize not just to me but everyone!!”

“It was your fault,”

Brian says with pouty lips, his voice muffled because of Jae’s hand still squishing him, his jaw moving between Jae’s fingers, and he just looks and sounds so cute that Jae does not even care about any apology, he just wants to kiss those pouty lips.

Jae slowly loosens his holds, and sees his fingers leaving red marks on Brian’s cheeks, and oddly likes it.

“You didn’t even let me explain, how was it my fault? Heck, you don’t even trust me enough to give me a chance?”

Brian’s looks shocked and guilty, squirming under Jae’s gaze, his eyes cast downwards, he says in a small voice,

“I trust you, hyung.”

Jae scoffs, but leans closer, now cupping Brian’s face gently in one hand.

Brian leans into it like he always does.

“I don’t think you do, Bri.”

Jae says softly, his gaze focused on Brian’s lips.

Brian looks up, 

“I do! You know I do,”

“Then why?!”

Brian bites his bottom lip and Jae’s eyes glaze over, he leans down further,

“Why what? I know you like her! I was just not ready to hear you say that... ”

Jae stills, not sure if he heard right. But Brian’s eyes are honest, which makes him pull away and sit up straight. 

“Jamie and I are friends, just like how you are friends with her too?” 

Jae says slowly, expression grim and disappointed as if he’s talking to a five year old child who won’t understand why he has to share the cookies with his siblings. Though he does sometimes gets this expression from Sungjin too every now and then when he steals Dowoon’s pudding.

“You are different with her, I thought finally the day has come when you realize your feelings for her.”

Jae hears shuffling from outside the door but ignores it. The three idiots are probably trying to eavesdrop. He’ll deal with them later, right now he has to deal with the biggest idiot in this house.

“Brian, first of all, _no_ I don’t see her that way at all, and second of all, I already have someone I like.”

Brian looks betrayed for a moment, then goes back to his blank face, it’s so quick that Jae would have missed it but he’s had years of experience observing Brian.

“Who?”

Jae wants to laugh, laugh and beat the shit out of Brian and then kiss him for the rest of his life. He’s had enough.

“You’re asking me who? _You_ really have the nerve to ask me who?! Everybody and their second cousin including their fucking pets know by now who I like, how do _you_ not know?? And I haven’t even been subtle about it the past few days?? I have been really vocal about it for fucks sake, and it wasn’t even one sided! I thought it was already established that the only one I like in this entire world is you! _What’s not clicking?_ ”

Brian blinks.

There is a whooping sound from outside the door and a loud thud and the door gives way to three idiots falling on top of each other into their room.

Jae sighs, _Why am I living in a k-drama?_.

Wonpil who’s on the top of the pile looks at their position on the bed and claps.

“I’m proud of you, Jaehyung hyung!”

“Thanks, now get out.”

Brian looks at them with his mouth hanging open.

Dowoon makes a muffled noise, he’s completely squashed and his face is not even visible beneath Sungjin and Wonpil.

It’s then that Brian registers how their position would have looked like on the bed, Jae straddling Brian. His face burns and he starts to get up, pushing Jae off him.

But this time Jae is having none of it, he grabs Brian’s shoulders again and pushes him down, keeping him in place.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Wonpil whistles, making no move to get off Sungjin, it’s not everyday that he gets this chance.

Brian looks scandalized, _what does he mean not done yet._ Also, he has a hard time admitting that he loves it when Jae exhibits authority, he’s so _hot._

Jae smirks,

“Thanks, babe.”

And looks like Brian said that out loud, again.

“You did, it’s cute.”

Brian wants the bed to swallow him.

Jae then turns to the three idiots who are still there, making no move to get up. He glares,

“What did I say? Out, now.”

It’s Sungjin who moves finally, pushing Wonpil off him, who starts to complain.

Dowoon finally is able to breathe and gets a good look for the first time at their position on the bed, and looks away immediately.

Brian is too caught up in Jae to notice.

Sungjin drags away Dowoon and a still complaining Wonpil, _But it was just getting good hyung!_ , and shuts the door behind them.

Turning back to Brian, who looks like he’s ready to flee any moment now, Jae knows this is his chance. An embarrassed Brian is a vulnerable Brian. 

Jae takes Brian’s hands and interlinks their fingers.

Brian thinks he’s not going to survive this, by the speed of his heart beating.

“I already know the answer, but I want to hear it from you, do you like me, Bri?”

Brian’s heart leaps out of his chest and his mouth opens and closes like a goldfish.

Jae leans closer, hands on both sides of Brian’s face, trapping him in place,

“Tell me.”

“I-I am not gay!”

Jae blinks,

“That’s a talk we will have another time, unless you want to do it now. Do you not like me?”

“I do! Of course I do.. ”

Jae smiles, his eyes turning into crescents that Brian loves so much. He leans in and Brian’s eyes flutter shut, anticipating.

Then he feels soft moist lips touch his nose lightly and then they are gone. Brian’s eyes open in surprise, after all that he was definitely not expecting a kiss on just his _nose._ He thinks Jae will lean in again but Jae gets up and out of the bed, leaving Brian shocked and confused.

“What?”

“What?”

“Wait, that’s it?”

Jae looks down at him innocently,

“What do you mean, what were you expecting?”

Brian bristles, sitting up.

“Don’t you play coy now!”

“Consider it as a little punishment for making me go through all that.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Yes? Or what, are you that thirsty for my kiss?”

Brian sputters, _when did the tables turn on him?_. He tries to gather himself, he’s Brian fucking Kang, he’s not going to embarrass himself further.

“Hmph, you just looked so desperate I was feeling pity for you.”

Jae chuckles internally, his rival is back.

“Oh I wouldn’t wanna do anything you don’t want, Bri. So don’t worry about me, I’ve waited so long, I can wait longer.”

Brian looks at a loss for words. This is backfiring on him, _again_. He mutters under his breath, frustrated,

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to,”

“What was that?”

Jae asks, having clearly heard what was said.

Brian fumes,

“I said, you’re a dumbass!!”

“Ofcourse I am, as you were always the smart one out of us~”

Jae sing-songs and it makes Brian feel stupid.

Brian gets up from the bed and tries to look down on Jae, despite being shorter,

“You’re gonna regret this, hyung.”

And walks out of the room like a petulant child.

Jae watches him leave, wondering why he’s the one leaving when it is his room and not Jae’s. Either way, they don’t have a schedule in the morning so Jae falls back on Brian’s bed and makes himself comfortable, might as well get some more sleep. Jae buries his face in the comforter and inhales deeply. Brian’s scent fills him up and he feels warm. He himself can’t believe that he let the chance to kiss Brian go, but he didn’t want to take advantage. Brian said he wasn’t gay, there are definitely things Brian needs to sort out in his head before they both do anything and regret it. Though, on Jae’s part he is sure he isn’t going to regret anything, however, Brian needs to accept his own feelings and come to terms with them. And Jae is always there for him, he has waited till now, he can wait for a little more time.

Then he looks down, seems like little Jae does not agree with him. Jae tells little Jae to keep it in his pants and stop making his life difficult, but as usual he is ignored. So Jae gets off the bed and leaves to take yet another cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse me for the short chapter, I haven't been able to write in 6 months despite attempting countless times. I don't even know if this chapter is any good but I felt so guilty for just leaving you guys hanging since forever that I finally decided to post this. If any of the readers are still following this fic, I hope this chapter brings a smile to your face. Also, I think I owe you guys an explanation about my disappearance, read below or TL;DR
> 
> Basically, I was just not in a good phase. When I first started writing this fic I had a full time job which I liked (or at least convinced myself that I did) and despite being super busy I made time to write because I enjoyed writing this fic so much. This year, things went spiraling down, I was just in a very unhappy place, at work, which is basically my life as I am a workaholic. Little by little, because I was unhappy at work, I started becoming that way all the time, I did not feel like even writing, or doing anything else actually. I started drifting away from day6 also, although I stuck to twitter, trying to be active as much as I can, because day6 is definitely one thing which made me happy, until it didn't. I realized I started faking getting excited about day6. I think it's just a part of my personality, but I am very hard and critical about the things I love, as well as myself. I'm not sure if I can even explain this well, but I don't respond to twitter DMs also because I was barely able to carry any conversation. I fell into this hole which I wasn't able to get myself out of, and when it started taking a toll on my health, I finally quit my job. It took a while but I started getting better. However, I still couldn't do things I like without feeling guilty. I tried writing fic again but I felt super guilty that I am wasting my time and would stop, because I don't have a job and I need to look for one. Ultimately, I also realised that (with a lot of help from my close friends) there's no reason to live this way, there's no guilt in doing things I love. So now, instead of looking for a job, I’m focusing on my original goals, which I had lost sight of because I desperately wanted to start earning, and a job was the easiest way, than say, entrepreneurship. I’ve also started engaging more in my hobbies, writing being one of them and trying to be happier, though I do get restless every other day, but this is something I have to do. Also given myself a timeline to accomplish certain goals, which if I fail, I will go back to a 9 to 5 job, because unfortunately, money always wins in the end. But just this one time, I don’t want to give up and give it my best shot. Thank you if you read this :)
> 
> TL;DR - I was depressed, kind of. Will update soon!!
> 
> PS: comments fuel my writing!
> 
> PPS: Please consider buying me a coffee if you wish https://ko-fi.com/anpanmayo


End file.
